Survival in a Strange Galaxy
by The Multiversal Writer
Summary: After the events that happened in Survival on a Strange World, everyone has to live in a new world. But this world is a lot more deadly than before. However, they will make allies as they try to head out in search of a home. Yet this new home is said to be a myth according to the ancients of that galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Before we begin, here are some rules. Plus I deleted the original chapter 1 by mistake so I may have forgotten some of the rules I wrote down.  
**

**1\. There will be no new hairstyles for Ruby and Jaune. Because I really don't like Ruby's new hairstyle. For Jaune, because it looks lame. Like something from the 1990's lame. Although, what do you guys think about him having a Norman Reedus hairstyle? Or how about Mads Mikkelsen from Death Stranding or Felix Millstone from The Outer Worlds?**

**2\. I'm gonna have to make some alterations in some of the Volume 7 outfits.**

**3\. There are gonna be a LOT of references in this series so please be prepared.  
**

**4\. There will also be one character from RWBY: After the Fall but has no voice. Let me know what kind of voice I can give her.**

**5\. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

In some area full of redwood trees that have fall colors, there is a composognathus just looking for anything it can eat due to the change of seasons. It furiously dug into the dirt until it found a small beetle and ate it. While eating the beetle, the compy gets eaten by a velociraptor. Then the velociraptor gets captured by a Rathalos from Monster Hunter and gets eaten.

"JESUS CHRIST!" says Grif emerging from behind one of the trees. "DID YOU SEE THAT!?"

Simmons then pops up from behind the tree in a panic, "The different creatures eating each other?! Yes! And I wish I didn't see that!"

"Shut it, dirtbags!" Sarge pops up from a bush, "This is why I signed us up for this mission! A chance for men to fight against nature and all of its gorey glory!"

Grif grunted a little while looking down, "I miss supermarkets. Just go to the store and pick-up some turkeys for Thanksgiving. Then have somebody cook it."

Simmons looks down as he sighs, "I miss some of the old Thanksgiving days."

"I love this Thanksgiving!" Sarge says proudly. "How often you get to shoot everything for Thanksgiving Dinner?"

Simmons looks at Sarge, "We're supposed to be hunting turkeys. Turkeys! Not everything that we see!"

Grif is still looking down. "I would really like some stuffing in the bird."

Donut then pops up as he says, "I love stuffing things!"

Grif looks at Donut, "Seriously? You've been waiting in the bushes for _that_?"

Simmons says to Grif, "I thought Tucker was bad."

Then a few branches are rustled with a boy with spiky blonde hair comes down with four dead turkeys with ropes on their feet around his neck. This guy is Lycan Arcadia from Mark Zhang's Team SLVR. The Reds freaked out and point their weapons at him.

"You morons!" he says in a harsh tone, "It's only me!"

Everyone lower their weapons.

"You guys need to learn to chill a little." Lycan says to the Reds.

Simmons speaks, "Says the guy who came from a planet full of monsters!"

Then they start to hear some rustling in the bushes just a few feet away. The Red have their weapons out and pointed in that direction.

Lycan is acting all calm and smug with his arms crossed, "Relax. It's my team."

The first to come out of the bushes was Simin Megistus, the team leader, who has five turkeys in his hands all tied together in a rope. Then Vella Moisia and Ragora Cinarum came out three turkeys hanging from Ragora's shotgun/glaive weapon, Hexentanz. The Reds lower their weapons.

"Do you think we got enough turkeys?" Ragora asks.

"I think we got too many." Vella states while looking at all the dead turkeys.

Simmons says, "Knowing Grif, he would eat five of those things whole. Even raw."

"Now that's disgusting!" Ragora says in disgust.

Simin looks at the Reds, "How many did you guys get?"

Grif says, "Not counting the ones you get...none." He looks at Sarge, "Because Sarge wants to have something bigger for Thanksgiving."

"Turkeys aren't good enough!" Sarge proclaims, "We need a really big monster to eat! Along with filling it with lots of stuffing!"

"I love to stuff things!" Donut says out loud. "Even filling people up!"

Team SLVR backs away from Donut along with some of the Reds.

"_Hey guys!_" Brandon Charbonneau speaks through the radio, "_Are you guys done yet? It looks like more ship crap is about to fall close to your position._"

Lycan climbs up the trees with his weapon, Razorbolt while dropping the turkeys onto Sarge. He scales the tree with his claw weapons like an animal until he reaches to the top. He looks up at the sky and sees the gas planet that the world they are on orbiting along with many other moons and sub-moons. There are even all sorts of debris that are even visible in the sky since some of the wrecks are large enough to be noticed. Lycan looks up at the sky facing northeast and sees a tiny ball of flame heading straight towards them.

"I see it!" Lycan says over the radio. "Another junk hail!"

"_Then everyone head towards the rendezvous point now!_" Brandon shouts in a panic.

Everyone headed over to a clearing in the southwest as fast as they can as Brandon comes in flying a G79H-TC/MA Pelican. Everyone gets on board while carrying the seven turkeys with them. Everyone just jumps in as the pelican takes flight. It flies away to the south as a barrage of space junk comes in and left a crater. The redwood forest is set a blaze after the impact followed by another explosion inside one of the debris. The pelican flies fast with some turbo in order to escape the blast radius. However, everyone can feel the shock wave of the impact which cause some turbulence.

"Is everyone alright?!" Brandon questions all aboard.

Everyone is all shaken up and lying in a pile while moaning and groaning in pain.

"Not really..." Grif says in a low tone grunt with Donut's head on his crotch.

Lycan lifts his head and spits out some feathers in his mouth. He growls, "Let's not do that again."

They continue to fly over for a good 25 minutes until they come across another identical pelican flying right beside them to the left.

"_Hey, Lysette._" Brandon says over on the radio.

"_How many turkeys did Team SLVR and the Reds get?_" Lysette wants to get to the point.

"_Team SLVR got seven. As for the Reds, their leader decided to be stupid and get something that we can't lift. Although we were lucky to get out with another junk hail._"

"_Team NYON caught seven as well. Team FNKI caught five. That should be a total of 19. More than enough. As for the 'junk hails', that's the seventh one today._"

"_Yeah. I wonder if we could find a ship that is still in good condition so we can get out of here._"

* * *

They continue to fly for the next ten minutes until they come across a town located off the coast at some mountains close to the south. The town is completely surrounded by walls made of Forerunner Coliseum Walls for the inner wall with some barricades that act as rails and robots patrolling the top. Sentry bots that have a variety of different weapons from the Fallout series to be exact. Outside of the walls is an extremely large ditch that is full of steel spikes from 7 Days to Die. On the other side of the ditch is a layer of obsidian blocks from Minecraft that stands 20 blocks high with another layer of stainless steel blocks also from 7 Days to Die. There is some concrete blocks from Fallout 4 with turrets on them that are separated into stages. The first is three stacks high that have rocket launchers, the second has heavy laser turrets on two stacks, and the last on one stack are a bunch of Mk. II auto turrets. After that there are a lot of mines ranging from pulse, plasma, frag, and poison smoke while there are barbed wire fences.

Inside the walls with two behemoth gates, the town is a mix of different structures that come from a large variety of survival games ranging from 7 Days to Die, Osiris: New Dawn, No Man's Sky, Life is Feudal, Outlaws of the Wild West, Minecraft and even some stuff from Fallout 4 & 76 (obviously). There is a large farm located just north of the town inside the walls that Oscar plants alongside many others that volunteer along with some livestock (but no turkeys). At the northern tip of the peninsula is a dock that has a large raft with a three story high building on it from Raft. In the town, there is a library that Tukson runs, a potion and chemical lab run by Team FAME (Cinder, Amber, Mercury and Emerald), a barbershop/salon run by Carmine Esclados, an inn run by the Malachite Twins with Lil' Miss Malachite as the accountant, a radio tower made from Subnautica and Osiris: New Dawn where Lisa Lavender and Djinn broadcast and many other shops and houses. At the center of the town, there is a statue of Church (Alpha) riding back wheelie on a motorcycle and duel wielding sniper rifles. On the base of the statue, there is an engraving that says, 'In Honor & Memory of Leonard "Alpha" Church. The Artificial Intelligence That Saved Us All.' And in doing so, the town is name; Rooster Teeth. (Caboose's idea and everyone just went with it.) In the mountains, there is a large vault door at the entrance where people take shelter in case of the worse case scenario that doesn't include meteors or falling junk. On top of the vault is the council office building made of manor framework from Dark and Light that looks similar to a castle.

The pelicans land at the two landing pads close of the castle and everyone exited out with the turkeys.

While exiting Yoko from Team NYON asks, "Can someone explain why we are hunting turkeys instead of having instant turkeys ready? As a matter of fact, why are we doing all this since Ruby can just create everything with that black box?"

Nyx explains, "Because we don't want to be lazy. Best to keep busy than to be bored. Or we might end-up like fatso there." He points at Grif.

Grif stops and says, "What's wrong with being lazy?"

Orion then says, "Plus, Ruby is a member of the council so she might be busy."

* * *

Inside of the castle, there is a large room with a large, oval-shape table where the council is having a meeting. On the council, there is Vanessa Kimball, Donald Doyle, James Ironwood, Raven Branwen, Salem (the good one), Ozpin, Ozma, Leonardo Lionheart, Ghira Belladonna, and even Ruby Rose. Ruby is sitting on the edge of the table being bored as Ironwood and Raven argue. She is wearing her Volume 7 outfit on the count of the climate getting colder and she still has her hair look the same as Volume 4-6.

Ironwood says in a harsh tone, "For the last time, Raven! We cannot use NPC's! Despite the unlimited number of resources Ruby can make, we don't have enough room! Even if you do put them in huts at the farms, it is no better than slavery! That's why we are using robots!"

Raven counter argues, "And I have been telling you that robots don't have a soul! How do we know that there aren't any more Grimm in any planet in or out of our solar system! We need more numbers to prove how strong we are! NPC's are just like the robots! Easily as programmable!"

They are discussing the philosophy of an NPC being a real person or not since they are organic. However, the others are sick and tired of every argument that Ironwood and Raven made for almost a month. The argument continue to devolve into angry shouting until Ruby has had enough.

Ruby pulls out Crescent Rose, aim it at the ceiling and yells, "**SHUUUUT UUUUP!**" and fires a round at the ceiling. BANG! "THAT IS ENOUGH!"

Raven and Ironwood take their seats as Ruby lowers her weapon.

"Sorry for the damage, but enough is enough! For almost the entire month of November and founding of this council, all you two is keep on arguing on whatever! First it was the neuromods, then about recruiting or drafting people from other settlements that may or may not exist on this planet, then... What was the argument after that?"

Salem answers, "I think it was about trading drugs for resources that you can't spawn."

"Thank you, Salem." Ruby says to Salem. Then focus her attention on Raven and Ironwood, "And now you two are arguing about populating our town with NPC's! All of your arguments are counter productive!" Then she addresses the council, "I say we vote on whether or not Raven and Ironwood would take their arguments in a separate room until they find some middle ground." Ruby raises her left hand, "All in favor?"

Everyone except Ironwood and Raven raise their hands and go, "Aye!"

"Motion pass." Ruby takes the mallet on the table and bangs it once, "That should be enough for the day. My team and I are gonna finish making our satellite array to extend communications and keep on the lookout for more junk hails."

Everyone leaves while Ruby stays seated as everyone left. Ruby slams her head on the table and groans. Ruby hates being a politician but was forced because of the black box on her wrist instead of implants like everyone else. The black box is sorta like being in creative mode when you get to spawn materials, animals and plants along with being invincible. So, everyone thinks that she should be a member of the new council. While having her head on the table, someone gives Ruby a blue mug full of coffee. Ruby turns her head and sees her mother, Summer Rose, holding a tray and gave her the coffee.

"Another rough day?" Summer asks.

Ruby sits back-up and holds the mug, "You can say that again." Then takes a sip of her coffee. "Some sometimes call me childish. Those two are acting like children quarreling over whose favorite color is best, what ice cream is better, and whatever." Ruby takes a few more sips of her coffee. "Having both a general and a bandit chief on the council is a bad idea. Maybe Robyn would've made a better member."

Summer giggles a little, "Politics are never easy. But it kinda reminds me of the times that Raven and Qrow used to fight back on Team STRQ."

"I know mother, I know." Ruby smiles and finishes her coffee. She sets the mug down and stands up. "Right. Time to make some satellites." she says as she rubs her hands.

Ruby heads out the door and sees her teammates in the lobby with Blake having her hands over a brazer from Conan Exiles to keep warm. She is wearing her Volume 7 outfit but still has her long hair. Weiss is sitting on a bench wearing snowpea outfit yet has leggings from her Volume 7 outfit along with stockings and wears blue gloves with her symbol on them along with having the new Volume 7 hairstyle. Yang is sitting next to Weiss and is wearing her Volume 7 outfit but no robotic arm. The three look at Ruby as she exited.

"Rough day with the kids?" Yang joke.

"We heard a shot fired." Blake says. "Is everything alright?"

Ruby groans, "Same as usual."

Weiss slowly shakes her head, "Those two really need to get along. I mean, we're stuck on another alien planet-"

"Moon!" Yang corrected.

"Moon. I know they have different opinions giving their...professions, but we have to put everything aside to ensure our survival."

"I agree." Blake agrees with Weiss. "There are giant creatures here and spaceship debris falling from the sky. Who knows what else is out there."

"Hopefully, no zombies." Weiss says as she shudders a little. "That's the last thing we need."

Yang goes, "Yeah, just hope things won't get _undead_-ly."

"What did we say about puns?" Weiss said in a disappointed tone and her arms cross.

Ruby just walks while saying, "Let's go."

* * *

Team RWBY are outside as Ruby extends her arms towards her teammates. The implants that Weiss, Blake and Yang have started to transform into black boxes.

"Awesome!" Yang says as she looks at her black box on her arm that she admires. "Good to have this back."

Blake states, "Yet they have a time limit. Not to mention that the more we use our semblances, the less time we have to stay invulnerable."

"And to fly." Weiss added.

"And to create resources." Yang added more details.

"And Ruby can only give it to eight people." Blake adds more exposition.

Team RWBY fly up into the air to reach to one of the satellites above the atmosphere.

Yang goes, "WOO-HOO!" as she does some flying stunts. "Man, I love flying!"

Ruby asks Weiss, "How's your brother doing!?"

"Whitley's doing fine!" Weiss answers, "More than fine actually! He apparently loves mining and tries to live like my grandfather, Nicolas Schnee!"

"What about your family, Blake!?"

"Mom wanted to start a cafe! She wants to try something different while on this world! What about your family?! How is your father doing with both Raven and Summer!?"

"They seem to be getting along fine! Yet hard to tell when Yang and I aren't around!"

After a few minutes, they made it towards one of the satellites that seem incomplete. The satellite only has half of the necessary solar panels needed to power it, a few holes in the outer shell, and the dish isn't installed yet. The four work on some of the areas that still need to be completed.

"So are you sure your parents getting along?" Blake asks Ruby and Yang while attaching a few wires.

"When we are around." Yang answers as she installs a part. "Like Ruby said, not sure if they do get along when we leave them alone."

Weiss installs the solar panels, "My mother seems to be doing alright. She even stopped drinking."

"Same with Uncle Qrow." Ruby says as she checks some of the circuit boards. "He stopped drinking and gets along with Clover. His semblance seems to balance out Uncle Qrow's."

"That's some good news." Weiss says.

While Weiss finishes installing the solar panels, something flew right pass her from her left to right. She turns around when she notices something there but doesn't see anything.

Ruby tries to insert a circuit board carefully. "Easy. Slowly." CLICK! "Got it!" Then something flew pass by behind her. Ruby turns around but sees nothing. "What was that?"

Blake stops what she is doing as she senses something. She looks behind her with her Gambol Shroud out. Blake intensively looks at all directions yet all she can see is the sunlight, the moons and sub-moons, the purple gas giant with orange stripes, and a lot of space junk. After not finding anything, she turns around and sees a bat-like creature with a long tail, tiny eyestalks with black eyes, pale yellowish skin, and a mouth like a mix of a leech and a sea anemone chewing on the wires. The creature is a mynock.

"GAAH!" Blake freaks out when she sees the creature.

Yang comes over, "What?! What did you-" She notices the mynock, "AAAH! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?"

Blake stabs the creature and throws the stabbed creature back into space.

Weiss and Ruby come over with Ruby asking, "What's going on?!"

Then a flock of mynocks show up and start making trouble as they scream. They all try to swat the mynocks to not only to get them away from them but also from the satellite.

"Get away!" Weiss says while flailing her weapon. "What are these things!?"

Yang tries punching, "I don't know, but I don't care! Just kill these things!"

One of them got into Blake's hair and is tangled. Blake screams, "Get it off! GET IT OFF!"

Ruby tries to help, "I got it!" Ruby jumps from the satellite and tries to get the mynock. But the mynock flew a little more outwards and Ruby cuts off some of Blake's hair. Ruby realizes her mistake as she goes, "Oh no."

The mynocks flew away and left some damage into the satellite.

Blake feels the back of her hair and notices that some of her hair is chopped off. "My hair!" She looks at Ruby with a stunned look.

Ruby feels guilty as she ducks her head into her shoulders, "Sorry!"

Yang looks out and sees something big heading its way. "Oh shit!" she says with the look of dread on her face.

The rest of Team RWBY look at what Yang is looking and see it too. They see the back half of an old Galactic Empire star destroyer from Star Wars that is heading straight towards them and to make it worse, it will also wipe out the settlement. Everyone has their weapons out and spring into action. Ruby uses her semblance to get inside of it and try to slice the ship up. Weiss uses her semblance to hold the ship back and try to tear it apart. However, it is a lot harder than it looks. Blake tries to chop up as much of the ship as possible while Yang does some of her strongest punches to break it up and toss them away from the moon. Ruby is at the center of the ship and uses her weapon to fire to gain some speed and slice the ship up. After a few minutes, Weiss stops and her glyphs disappear. Despite their best efforts, the hunk of junk is still heading straight towards the moon.

She went over to tell her teammates, "MY TIME LIMIT IS ALMOST EXPIRED! I'M GONNA HEAD DOWN AND WARN EVERYONE!"

"GO!" Blake shouts.

Weiss heads down to the surface and warn everyone at Rooster Teeth. The descent of the ship has been slowed down, but still mostly intact that would cause enough devastation. Ruby, Blake and Yang continue to chop-up and tear apart the ship with the best of their abilities.

* * *

Back on Rooster Teeth, Weiss told everyone about the incoming ship that is about to hit the town. Everyone packs up and try to evacuate to the pelicans as fast as they could. The Ace-Ops and the Happy Huntresses assist with the evacuation with those with piloting experience drive off.

Weiss uses what little time she has left of her black box to get her brother out of whatever hole he dug in. She brought him up while Whitley is wearing a soot covered miners outfit.

"Man!" Whitley says in disappointment. "I just made a pathway towards a geothermal vent for geo-energy, too! Enough to power the entire town!"

"Next time, Whitley!" Weiss says while carrying her little brother. "Next time!"

* * *

Back up above the moon, the rest of Team RWBY try to chop-up the ship as it starts to accelerate due to gravitational forces.

"THIS ISN'T WORKING!" Yang shouts. "WE NEED A NEW PLAN!"

Ruby flies next to Yang, "Maybe we could-" BONG! She got it in the head by flying debris.

"RUBY!" Yang tries to reach her sister in vain.

Ruby is knocked-out as she is about to fall onto the moon faster than the ship. However, Ruby opens her eyes a little and sees a blurry vision of the ship with Blake and Yang trying to get her. In a dazed state, her black box started to glow white along with all of the blood vessels in her arm all the way up to her eyes. Her eyes glow white and look like they're on fire as Ruby takes aim and fires a white shot at the ship. The shot hit the ship and immediately disintegrates the ship into ash and dust over the moon. Ruby then falls unconscious again with Blake and Yang come to the rescue.

"What was that?!" Blake asks with a surprised look on her face.

Yang replies, "I don't know, but we have to get her to one of the doctors."

The two fly down with Ruby in tow back towards Rooster Teeth to tell them the good news and what happen.

While flying down, Blake says, "Hope it's not Dr. Gray. That woman gives me the creeps."

"Speaking of-"

"Don't push it."

* * *

Else where in the solar system, during the same time that Ruby's black box activated, there are those with their own black boxes that started to glow white. On one world where a collection of people started to have a meeting, all of their black boxes started to glow to the point that the room became very bright. In another location, in some eastern-style palace, a man with a white mask with horns notices as he was sitting on his throne. At some tribal village with some handcrafted technology, a tower that has an observatory started to glow. Then another location where three teens at some walled off town have their boxes glow. Same that goes with a settlement that has an entire village full of black box users. In a domed city stranded in a desert, there is one young man with a black box started to glow. Then another located at some dojo-like structure that has some humanoid rats. Then more at some Minecraft-style tower on a Minecraft world. The same thing in many other locations.

However, on the surface of the sun, there is an arm covered in black boxes comes out of the intense heat and flames. The hand places itself on the surface as if it is solid ground with a person coming out of it.

The person says in a deep, menacing, evil voice, "Hell... It's about time."

Then four more hands come out of the surface of the sun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ruby is unconscious at some sort of hospital at Rooter Teeth after destroying a large section of what used to be the Harrower-class dreadnought. Thanks to her, the town is saved, thanks to some mysterious power of the black box. Ruby slowly opens her eyes and her vision clearing as she sees Dr. Grey and her mother in a room that looks similar to the medical bay of a vault from Fallout.

"Oh, she's awake!" the doctor says excitingly.

"Are you okay?" Summer Rose is worried.

Ruby slowly started to sit-up, "I think so." She feels a little throbbing pain in her head and a burning sensation on her left arm. "My head hurts a little."

"Not to worry!" Dr. Grey says, "I got some headache pills." She gives Ruby the pills. Ruby swallows the pills and Summer gives her some water. "Anyway, thanks for saving us from whatever the hell was about to hit us. I also want to thank you for saving all my experiments!"

Ruby shakes her head a little. The pills are kicking in and the pain went away. However, she still feels the pain in her arm where her black box implant is. "What did I miss?"

Summer explains everything, "After you destroyed the ship part, ash fall came a little later. Everyone stopped evacuating and got back to their daily lives. However, a meeting was called in by Ironwood and Branwen about leaving the planet. Or better yet, the solar system due to all the hazards."

"At least those two have finally agreed on something." Ruby is relieved to hear that. "But what about the Thanksgiving Dinner Party? Are we still gonna have that?"

"We are, but everyone decided to have it in the vault due to the ash fall."

Ruby giggled a little while looking down, "Sorry about that." But then she realizes something when she looks at her mother, "Wait, when does it start?!"

"Take it easy." Dr. Grey says. "The Thanksgiving Dinner Party doesn't start for another two hours. Also, I would like to know how you manage to destroy the ship."

Ruby tries to think about it for a moment as she tries to piece together on what happened. "Let me see... Yang and I were together in one of the thrusters... She suggested that we head back... Then I got smacked in the head by something... I was about to lose consciousness until I felt...something. Then I woke-up here."

"Something? Like what?" Dr. Grey is extremely interested now.

Ruby looks at her black box, "Something from this."

"Ooo." Now the doc is very interested.

But before they go any further, a knock is heard from the door.

Dr. Grey shouts, "NOT NOW!"

Summer rolls her eyes, "Just let them in."

The door slammed open with the rest of Team RWBY and Taiyang barging in with all of them asking questions about how Ruby is feeling and hugging her tightly.

Ruby groans, "Can't...breathe..."

"Alright, that's enough!" Summer says to everyone. "Give her some room." Then everyone backed away from Ruby.

* * *

Over at another moon, that orbits the same purple gas giant with orange stripes as the planet the Rooster Teeth characters are, there is a a building that seems to be Ancient Greek or Roman-style with lots of statues of goddesses and angels on it that looks like a some sort of gigantic tomb. However, deep inside, there are a multitude of different floors with different kinds of environments of their own along with having monsters that patrol the areas, mostly undead. In the 10th floor, there is a meeting room with a round table where shadowy silhouettes are having a meeting about the phenomenon that happened to their black boxes on their wrists. (Or in a case of a certain someone, somewhere else on their body's.)

The first person to speak up is wearing a fancy robe that wields a golden staff with seven serpents with jewels in their mouths. That, and he appears to have skeletal ribs and hands along with glowing red eyes. "Any idea on what happened to our boxes a few hours ago?" Beside him are other strange creatures.

One of them is some sort of goat with a top hat, another being some sort of slime creature, another being some sort of black ooze, a man in a suit of armor with insect antennae, and a humanoid bird creature with multiple wings.

Some man in a white robe holding some sort of staff and wearing glasses that reflects the light on the table speaks, "No one knows for sure, yet. But all the merchant guilds do have a few theories about what happened."

A little girl in a military uniform then speaks, "That mad scientist has been making theories of his own, but nothing concrete yet. However, one of our observatories reported about some sort of bright flash at one of the moons."

A teenage boy in a white coat is looking at his smartphone, "I got the reports. They say something about a ship getting turn to ash and dust in the upper atmosphere of the planet. There might be someone new on that zoo planet."

Another young man with white hair, black clothes and a mechanical left arm says, "Are you sure? Because we did search that world since we got here over a year ago."

A teenage boy in a tracksuit then asks, "But how?! How did these new people get there and what are they doing?!"

Everyone in the room started to murmur on so many questions about people on a different planet. They all try to discuss on what to do and one of them mention that they should tell this to everyone else that has black boxes on the other worlds to see what they think. The topic gets a little out of hand when everyone started raising their voices until the skeletal being slammed his fist on the table.

"ENOUGH!" he shouted out. "Here's an idea I'm sure you all shall agree with: We should contact the other black box wielders as well and send in a team to investigate. All vote in agreement?" The skeletal wizard raises his hand.

"Hold on a minute, Ainz!" says the man with the glasses and white robe, "Today is Thanksgiving Day. Everyone is already celebrating the holidays right now, so it is impossible for us to send anyone at this moment. I think it should be tomorrow."

"Yeah!" says a boy with a green mantle with gold trimming, "I got some turkey that is still waiting to be stuff back home!"

"Yeah!" says a girl with blue hair in a ponytail and a blue outfit, "I would like to eat some grub with some good wine!"

"We need to prep it first!"

"Alright, alright!" says Ainz. "Once Thanksgiving is over, _then _we send in a team to investigate! Along with sending messages to the other black box users across the solar system. Agree?"

Everyone voted yes and it was a landslide.

"Very well then. But we should also discuss what team should we send in before-"

BOOM! The doors are kicked down to reveal...The Red Team from Team Fortress 2. The scout says, "Does anyone need a team for this job?" Cue the TF2 music.

* * *

Back on the planet where the Rooster Teeth characters are, everyone is in the vault where there is a huge party in the gigantic cafeteria area (with Blake getting a new hairstyle). There are fake fall leaves around the rails of the catwalks and some of the columns. A few fall reefs next to some of the doors and a few window film decorations on the windows. Arthur Watts made an animatronic turkey for the kids. He thinks it is a waste of his talents but it does feel good to do some good every now and then. Team SSSN have just put up a 'Happy Thanksgiving' banner with some help from Sarge and Simmons. Church (as in Alpha) levitate a few heavy boxes full of decorations out of the way. Tucker and Caboose help out (by help, I mean Tucker keeps an eye on Caboose to make sure he stays out of trouble). Everything is all set. Even Whitley came out to help out by placing a few fancy chandeliers.

The tables are full of plates and utensils with little crane-shape napkins on the plates. Not only that, there is a huge amount of different foods on the tables. Finely cooked turkeys with a delicious scent of rosemary and thyme, big bowls of mashed potatoes, jars full of cranberry sauce, a few plates full of stuffing, pyramids of dinner rolls all neatly stacked, and jugs full of gravy. Grif wanted to get his hands on some of the food for 'taste testing', but Caroline threatens to break his jaw. Once the decorations are done, Ironwood tells everyone to take their seats.

"Everyone!" Ironwood says, "It is time to take our seats and say the blessing!"

So everyone takes their seats and wait for the blessing before eating.

Grif takes his seat as he tries to reach out for one of the rolls, but Carolina slaps his wrist.

"Ow!"

Carolina says threateningly, "You're supposed to wait."

"But I'm hungry!"

"Do you want to eat only green beans? Outside?"

Grif looks down, "No."

"Then wait."

Sarge clears his throat before he says the blessing. "Lord, we thank you for keeping us alive and well in these trying times. We all had a hard month or more since we were taken from our homes and forced to take part in some experiment on a remote planet which only you know where. Now we are here on another world which we have adapted to some agree and survive as well. Which I don't mind. As a matter a fact, I welcome the chance to fight in battle and-"

"**SARGE!**" everyone shout at him.

"Sorry, force of habit. And our dearly departed AI buddy, Epsilon Church. Where ever you are, like silicon heaven or regular heaven, I hope that you will watch over us and protect us like some holy ghost... Or something like that. In the meantime, send me a worthy opponent for me to-"

"**SARGE!**" everyone shouted at him again.

"Sorry, sorry. Anyway, we hope that you will keep a watch over us. Amen"

"Amen." everyone say. Now they get to enjoy the feast.

Everyone dine on some of the traditional Thanksgiving Dinner that the knowledge was provided by the Reds and Blues. Thankfully, they didn't get to do Sarge's idea of Thanksgiving, which involves hands and stuffing things into another thing. Grif managed to get a whole table to himself with turkey and everything. While everyone is enjoying the festivities, Arthur Watts asks the council members to see him in private along with Team RWBY.

* * *

All of them went out into the corridor to see what is going on.

"What is it, doc?" Yang asks.

"I checked the flight recorder that Ms. Belladonna found up in the upper atmosphere." Arthur says to everyone.

Blake rubs the back of her head, "Yeah, but it found me." Yang was about to says something but Blake interrupts, "Don't make any jokes or puns?"

"What was on it?" Salem asks.

Arthur explains, "Turns out that this solar system was a major trade hub between many different galactic governments. This planet we are on, was a zoo, or a menagerie if I do say."

"That would explain a few things." Raven says. "The large amount of creatures, the lack of urban settlements, etc."

"True..." Arthur's face starts to look a little sour, "But I'm afraid there is more."

"How bad?" Ruby asks.

"It turns out the sun is gonna go supernova in five years."

Everyone starts to worry with a look of dread on their faces.

"How do you know for sure?" Weiss asks.

Arthur explains, "According to the recorder, it has already pass 3,000 years and all the radioactive materials from the ships is causing the core of the sun to produce more heavy radioactive fusions which will cause the sun to go nova far sooner than expected."

* * *

**AN: Okay, I know that's not how it works but deal with it. Let's not forget that people had a lot of crazy things about radiation back in the 50's. Stuff like radioactive spiders that create superheroes, or gamma radiation that makes people giant, green hulks. Either way, back to the story.**

* * *

Prof. Lionheart says in a panic, "That's not just bad, that's incredibly bad!"

Ironwood says, "We should make ships to get everyone out of here."

"No need." Arthur says with a small glimmer of hope as he pulls out a hologram that shows three very alien ships. Protoss design. "These are the three Protoss Arkships that were buried on the surfaces on some of the moons. These ships maybe over 10,000 years old, but they're our only hope of getting out of here."

Ozpin takes a closer look at the ships, "Is there any sort of power source we could use? Without them, those ships are useless. But also, what's a Protoss."

"Solarite." Arthur replies. "As for Protoss, I don't have that information yet."

Yang then says with a more cheery attitude, "We get to travel through space?"

"Why, yes." Arthur replies again. "You seem to have a more optimistic approach to this, Ms. Xiao Long."

"I know, but trying to stay on the bright side. I mean, we get to use spaceships!"

Ruby then says, "Alright, that's enough." She sounds serious. "We can discuss this later in our next meeting tomorrow. We need to plan, we need to strategies, and we also need to keep everyone from panicking. Got it?"

Ironwood chuckles a little, "Now you sound like a general."

"Or a general." Doyle says.

"He already said that." Kimball says to Doyle.

Raven chuckles as well, "Or a tribe leader."

Ruby blushes a little as she rubs the back of her head.

Ozma says, "I think that is a good idea, for now. So let's head back and enjoy the festivities."

Everyone headed back to the cafeteria and enjoy Thanksgiving dinner. Blissfully unaware that others are coming over to visit their little settlement.

"Man." Taiyang says while holding a turkey leg. "This is some really good turkey."

"I totally agree with that, dude." says someone with shaggy blonde hair, grey yet bloodshot eyes, has a hippie accent, wears a casual blue shirt, khakis, and brown sandals along with his shirt having a name tag that says, 'Hello, My Name is Wade'.

"Whoa!" Taiyang freaked out by the appearance of a strange next to him. "Who are you?!"

Everyone stopped and noticed this weird hippie-looking guy and are a little freaked out with some of them drawing their weapons and pointing at him.

"Chill, dude!" says the hippie. "I only came here because I hear about a party, man!"

"Who are you?!" Winter asks while pointing her sword at the man.

"My name is, Durnt." he replies with some sort of accent to his name.

Winter looks at the name tag, "But your shirt says, Wade."

"Yeah, everyone calms me that. I keep telling my dudes it is a brand name, but they just went with what's on my shirt."

Caboose says, "I had a friend name, Dirt, once. I had to bury him though. But dug him out later to see if he had any gummy worms." He looks down, "Only regular worms."

"Not now, Caboose." Church says to Caboose. Grif is still eating at his own private table. Church then says to Grif, "Now is not the right time for eating either, Grif."

"You guys can handle it!" Grif says before going after a few dinner rolls. Not to mention eating them through his helmet.

"Easy, dudes." Wade seems a little more relax. "Some of my friends and I just woke-up from some ice machine caused by some dragon with a drill for a face. That, and we followed a tunnel to find this place, man."

"Is he talking about my drillship?" Whitley asks.

"I think so." Oscar tilted his head left a little.

"Wait." Kimball says, "What do you mean, 'we'?"

Wade turns to a door to the west wing and says, "You dudes can come out now!"

The door opens and a bunch of people start to come out. The first is a man with brown hair that is well kept and wearing glasses.

The man says to everyone, "Sorry. We were kinda lost."

Another man comes out and seems to be and elderly African man comes in that is bald with some white hairs on his chin and a red sweater vest and blue shirt. The man seems upset, "Seriously, Wade. How am I gonna get everyone's refrigerator for my giant hoagie? Humph. I mean, really. Humph."

A woman with blonde hair in a bun behind her, a tiara, and a white sweater then comes in, "I am not getting paid enough for this. This was not part of Strangerhood."

Then some hispanic dude wearing an outfit that is all a bluish color. He speaks in a silly accent, "Evening, ladies! My name is Tovar! I am young, single and extremely sexy!"

Then another man that is dressed in a black suit with white stripes comes in. "Konnichiwa." he says in a happy idiot demeanor. He may seem charismatic with a fancy suite like a Yuppie, but not too bright. "It is fantastic to meet you, ya lovely audience, fantastic."

Then a military looking guy with face camo, a white tanktop, and military pants comes in. He doesn't seem friendly. "Okay, which one of you is working for the stupid government?! I'm gonna punch ya!" And sounds unfriendly too.

"Cool it, dad!" says a black haired teenage girl with a blue baseball cap, a black shirt with a few buttons, and tan cargo pants. "I don't think these guys are with any government. At least on this world."

The 'normal' guy introduces everyone and himself, "I am Sam. This is Chalmers."

Chalmers interrupted, "That's Dr. Cornelius Chalmers Esq. III, PhD! Humph."

Sam continues, "This is Catherine."

"A pleasure to meet you."

"This is Tovar."

Tovar starts dancing and sings, "Aye yai yai yai!" He tries to impress the ladies, but none are interested.

"This is Dutch."

"This place could use some redecorating. How about some Japanese feng shui?"

"This is Griggs."

"Who do I have to beat to get something to eat?" Griggs cracks his knuckles.

"And this is Griggs daughter, Nik-kay. It may spell Nikki but it is spelled Nik-kay."

Nikki smiles at Sam, "Thank you, Sam. Saves me the trouble."

"And you guys already met Wade."

Wade takes a look around and goes, "Oh man! If I ever known I would be in Comic-Con, I should've worn my D&D elf costume, man!"

The characters of RWBY and Red vs. Blue look at each other and he does have a point. They all look like they are from Comic-Con. I mean space soldiers, people that have animal traits, people dressed like they are from a science-fantasy show. You get the point.

Sam says, "So, we're sorta out of place like the last place we went." Then shows the ARK implant on his left arm, "Also this. Do you know what these are?"

Everyone else shows theirs and Ruby shows her black box.

Adam speaks, "We got these from an experiment on another planet in another galaxy. These things actually help us build stuff and makes crafting a lot easier."

Sam looks at Ruby's black box, "What is that? It looks different."

Ruby lowers her arm, "This thing was a gift from a friend of ours that allows me to make infinite resources." But she looks down while looking a little sad, "Who is no longer with us today."

"I'm sorry." Sam sympathizes.

"Hey!" Chalmers says, "Can we eat!? I'm starving!"

Everyone agrees and enjoy Thanksgiving Dinner. While eating dinner, Sam explained the situation to the council members about The Strangerhood, their memory loss, and somethings that happened. However, Catherine & Dutch's baby doesn't exist and the Scientist Sam is nowhere to be found. If you guys watched the original Strangerhood, you'll get it. The council members also tell them about how they ended-up on that strange planet, how the implants work, how they got here and among other things.

"You guys must've seen a lot." Sam says.

Ghira states, "For the most part. Yet there are things that we haven't seen."

"Like all those other worlds that are just above our heads." Ruby says.

"We hope to find out more when we get there." Doyle says. "But now, we're focusing on the festivities and getting used to this new world we are on."

Robyn Hill then approach with a wine glass in her left hand and joining the conversation, "Plus we also decided to establish a government. A democratic council one. Unfortunately, I got out voted." Robyn takes a few sip from her glass. "But there is next time."

"Uh." Sam said while scratching his chin, "We never thought of that. Usually we act like average people along with making some weird winter holiday mix-up. The only thing that acted like some government was the scientist that was eyeing us all and use some omnipotent voice filter."

Raven asks, "Was he doing some reality show or something?"

"Not really." Sam replies. "As a matter of fact, no ever thought about it until I brought it up. The people that sent us to The Strangerhood wanted new ideas for the entertainment industry. I'm pretty sure I told you about that."

Robyn then speaks, "In any case, you are in good company now." However, she gives a mean glance in the left corner of her eyes at Ironwood. "For the most part." Then her eyes focus on Sam, "But I'm glad that Jacques Schnee isn't here." She starts to sound really upset, "That man is the worse. He monopolize the Dust industry, always making shortcuts to his business that are against safety regulations, and... Gah! I need another drink!" Robyn finishes her drink with a lot of gulps and walks away to get another.

"Guessing that man must've had that effect on everyone." Sam says.

Ironwood replies, "You have no idea."

* * *

It is now the day after Thanksgiving as a spaceship that looks similar to Windfall from Vader Immortal: A Star Wars VR Series with the Red Team from Team Fortress 2 loading up into the ship, all excited.

"Hell yeah!" Scout says as he finishes polishing his bat. "Finally some action!"

Heavy has his gun out, "Sasha really needs a good killing!"

Engineer heads towards the pilot seat, "Damn right we get some action!"

"Gentlemen." Spy goes to the co-pilot seat, "Please settle down."

"Oh come on, mate!" Sniper is just as excited, "We finally get to do something other than guarding an outpost in the middle of nowhere!"

"Hold on, my fellow Rottone!" Medic has Demoman's left arm over his shoulders with Pyro have the right. "Demoman has passed out because of a hangover...again."

Pyro speaks, but his voice is muffled.  
**What he is saying:** "The idiot is always having a hangover."

Demoman looks asleep until he shouts, "LET'S DO IIIT!" He seems okay at first until his head starts spinning, "Bloody hell. Holy mother of dids. I must be drunk." And he passes out.

Pyro just shakes his head in shame for Demoman and Medic just groans before carrying the drunken, one-eyed Scotsman into the ship.

Soldier steps in with a fire in his eyes (despite his helmet) as he is about to make a speech. "Men! Today's the day that we-"

"Hang on!" Scout shouts in one of the corridors, "Heavy got stuck again!" Scout tried to pull Heavy from a tight corridor by his left arm. "What else did you ate last night?"

"The usual." Heavy replies as he tries to use his other arm. "Mashed potatoes, turkey, cranberry sauce."

"Feels like you drank it all in an oil drum." Scout pulls harder until Heavy got unstuck.

Once that is done, Soldier clears his throat to say his speech. "Men! Today's the day that we get to go on an official mission! A mission that involves hunting down any potential enemies and blow them up to smithereens! A chance for us to finally get some action and bloodshed! No more boring old undead or monsters! We get to fight a real army!"

Engineer and Spy look at each other with Engineer saying, "I thought this is supposed to be a recon mission."

Spy just shrugs.

Soldier continues, "We're gonna find them, then we're gonna obliterate them, and then we get to have barbecue ribs to celebrate our victory!"

Heavy made a hushed burp before saying, "I think I had enough for a while."

Scout pets Heavy on the back, "Hey, don't sweat it big guy. We could just have sandwiches."

"I love sandwiches." Heavy says with a smile.

Soldier points his finger at Engineer, "Prepare for take-off! And then play our favorite song."

Engineer gives a mocking salute, "Aye-aye, captain." and proceeds to get the ship off the ground.

The ship starts to take flight with Spy pressing a few buttons to play a soundtrack. Here are a few lyrics:

"_America.  
__America._

_America, fuck yeah!_"

Medic pops his head out and says to Soldier, "Really?" with the music playing. He seems annoyed, "This scheisse again?"

Scout pops his head from the other side of the doorway, "I'm good with it."

Pyro pops his head under Medic and says a few things yet all murmured and muffled.  
**Translation: **"Can we please get some other music on? We've been listening to this for a long time now. I forgot how long we've listen to it."

The Windfall takes off into space and carefully avoids all the debris and asteroids until they make their way to the planet known as, Menagerie. The place where the town of Rooster Teeth is.

* * *

**AN: Okay, just to give you guys the heads-up. Now I am working on 4 stories. Well, five because I got more and more story ideas that just won't stop. So I'm gonna upload two chapters to two stories at random every two weeks. Things are gonna be chaotic considering my work schedule.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Where we last left off, the Reds of Team Fortress 2 have taken a ship towards the planet where a strange event that happened that caused all the black boxes in the solar system to glow. They have to navigate through the debris fields to make sure they make it to their destination alive or end-up like all the other unfortunate ships that are forever stuck in space or get pulled in by the gravity of the moons and planets that rain down on the surfaces. Engineer is doing his best to navigate through the mess to the best of his abilities. Spy is paying attention to the scanners to make sure they won't bump into anything. Everyone else is in anticipation of getting to the planet to do what they do best. However, Demoman is still asleep from his hangover.

Sniper is busy loading up his rifle before cleaning the scope. Pyro checks the gauges of his flamethrower to make sure he has a full tank. Heavy is cleaning his gun to make sure it is nice and ready. Medic cleans his glasses before sharpening his bonesaw. Scout is just sitting down and relaxing while Soldier is rocking back and forth with his shotgun out, smiling like a crazed, war hungry man itching for a fight.

Scout gives a gentle nudge from his right knuckle to Soldier, "Relax, will ya? I know you are eager but you need to chill. Ain't a good soldier supposed to chill before the storm?"

Soldier stops smiling as he looks at Scout. He takes a deep breath, "You're right. But it has been so long since we actually have a challenge."

"Dah." Heavy feels the same. "But aren't we supposed to investigate on behalf of the Isekai Council? I mean, I would love to shoot things with Sasha, but they could be stranded like the rest of us."

Medic gives a confuse look at Heavy, "That is rare of you Heavy to be the voice of reason."

"Can you please be quiet?!" Engineer shouts from his seat. "It is hard to navigate without all that noise."

"Sorry!" everyone apologizes.

Engineer says to Spy, "Anything on the scanners?"

"Nothing yet." Spy responds while not taking his eyes off the holo-screens. "Yet I am detecting a large ship hull being blown in by solar winds close to us. There are also some radioactive material located behind us."

Demoman woke-up, "Where am I?"

"Demoman's awake!" Scout announces.

Demoman tries to stay awake by slapping his cheeks and rub his eyes along with stretching. He looks around and notices he is on the Windfall. "Why am I on the ship?"

Soldier hands Demoman his gun, "Rise and shine, soldier! We got work to do!"

"What are we doing?" Demoman is confuse on what the hell is going on. "Weren't we celebrating Thanksgiving over an hour ago?"

"That was last night." Medic says. "We supposed to investigate the bright light that has effected the black boxes, remember?"

"Yeah." Demoman remembers, "And we are doing it today."

"We're here!" Engineer says.

The Windfall is steered towards the planet and is close to the Rooster Teeth settlement. However, Engineer is piloting it a little further away from Rooster Teeth to avoid detection. The Windfall hovers above the trees in a nearby forest before landing in a small clearing.

"Alright." Engineer says as he gets off his seat and cracks his knuckles, "Time to head out."

Demoman has his mine launcher out, "Let's do thiiis!" He is all excited and cock his gun.

Everyone else has their weapons out and ready to let loose the hounds of war. The door lowers and they all head out.

"So, who is leading today?" Spy asks before lighting a cigarette.

"Today's Friday so it is Scout's turn." Medic pointed out.

Scout has his bat out as he says, "Alright then! Spy, Sniper and I are gonna scout ahead! Sniper takes point for long range while I search ahead. If we come across the settlement, Spy can disguise himself as some of the people and sneak in with cloaking. Engineer. Demoman. You guys get to set up the defenses. Heavy, Soldier and Pyro stay here with Medic as Engineer and Demoman set things up. Okay? Break!"

Scout, Spy and Sniper head out as Demoman set up a few mines with Engineer setting up and upgrading his turrets. Scout ran off ahead of the other two since he is the fastest. He ran fast until he comes across the many defenses and walls that prevent him from going any further. Yet he is only 40 feet away so he's fine. However, he headed back into the woods to stay out of sight. Sniper is up in the trees and trying to check on the defenses.

"Crikey." Sniper sees all the defenses from his position. "These people aren't screwing around. Those are some top-notch defenses. Minefields, robots, turrets, strong walls. This so-called town is a bloody fortress."

Spy is next to him on the branch, "See anyone that I can disguise myself as?"

"Not really." Sniper replies as he continues to scope out Rooster Teeth. "Nothing but a lot of robots on some of the walls. Either these wankers paranoid or just extremely cautious. Wait, I think I... No, just another robot."

Both of them climbed down the tree to meet up with Scout.

"Any lock?" Scout asks.

"No good." Sniper says, "Impossible to get in."

"We should check the gate." Spy suggest, "Even if there is a large amount of defenses, the gate should have the least amount in order for commerce, travelers and other such people to get in and out."

"Or we could just ask about getting in." says a teenage female voice.

"Not sure about that but- Hang on." Scout notices the sound of another person. He looks up at the trees, "Is that you, Councilwoman Shinobu Sarutobi?"

Hanging upside down with her head poking out of the leaves. She seems to have short pink hair, rounded face and violet eyes while wearing some sort of Japanese high school uniform. "Min-min!" she winks. This is Shinobu Sarutobi from an isekai anime, CHOYOYU, aka Even High School Prodigies Have It Easy Even In Another World. Not only that, she also has a black box. She jumps down and join the others.

"What are you doing here?" Scout asks.

Shinobu smiles, "Just to make sure you guys don't cause any trouble." She then looks at the defenses of Rooster Teeth, "But this is gonna be hard to just sneak in. So the only way to get in is by asking the locals." She looks back at the three, "Anyone got a flare gun?"

"We don't." Sniper says.

"But Pyro does." Spy says.

"Then I'll be right back." Shinobu throws a smoke bomb and disappears.

"Is it me, or does everyone think that she does a better job then us?" Scout asks both of them.

"Like all the times we go out on a mission, she shows up and did most of the job for us." Spy states the abilities Shinobu has.

"I wouldn't go that far." Shinobu reappears behind them and scares the living hell out of the three. She holds the flare gun she got from Pyro pretty fast, "Got it! Now let's head over to the gate! Min-min!"

Sniper realizes, "Wait, why didn't you spawn a flare gun with that black box of yours?"

Shinobu just responds, "No fun at all."

The four headed over to the behemoth gate where they can even see a neon sign that says 'Rooster Teeth' on it.

"Rooster Teeth?" Sniper reads the sign. "What weirdo came up with that?"

"We're gonna have to find out." Scout replies.

Shinobu aims the flare gun in the air and fires.

Inside the walls, Team RWBY is next to be on patrol as they walk down the street towards the gate. Yet before they reach it, they see a flare up in the sky. The four of them are confuse on who could be firing a flare round.

Ruby look at her teammates, "Do we know someone who is out today?"

"Everyone should be here." Weiss says, "No one should be outside of our settlement at all and we are the only ones on this planet, or moon, whatever."

"Think someone crashed landed and broke free from stasis kinda like the new guys from Strangerhood?" Yang asks.

"Only one way to find out." Blake heads over to see what is going on with the rest of the team following.

The four made it up and noticed all the robots are lined up and waiting to fire. Ruby uses her Crescent Rose to see what is going on or who fired the flare. She uses the scope and sees Shinobu and three members of the TF2 Red Team.

Ruby speaks what she sees, "It looks like some pink haired girl and a bunch of weird looking guys in red. One looks short and stocky with gloves and a hard hat. Another one has a sniper with a cowboy hat and another has a cap with headphones. The guy with the sniper sees me, tells the others, and they are all waving high at us."

"Wait, what?" Yang went.

Ruby moves her head away from her scope and speaks to Yang, "Take a look."

Yang takes a look with the scope and sees the four waving at them. "Is this a trap?" she asks cautiously.

"One has a sniper." Weiss stated, "He could've shot us right here and now."

"Wait!" Yang says urgently, "The girl is holding a sign up. It says... 'Hello! Can you let us in? We just want to talk.' Seems legit to me."

"Do you think we should tell them that the sun is about to go out in five years?" Blake is a little worried that not only the people of Rooster Teeth are gonna get roasted, but everyone else in the system.

"We should." Weiss states her opinion. "If we tell them what is gonna happen, they might help us find those ark ships. Not to mention that we've been only on this moon for a month and we haven't ventured outward. For all we know, there could be a lot more people out there and we should tell them." Weiss makes a good point there. If they exchange what they know, the sooner they will get the hell out of dodge before the lights go out.

"Agree." everyone agrees.

Ruby speaks to one of the robots, "Open the gate!" She pulls out her radio, "Everyone, head to the gate. We got some visitors."

The behemoth gate opens up.

"Looks like we're in." Shinobu states. "Let's go!"

The four enter the gate and met with members of the Rooster Teeth Council and all the citizens who are curious about the outsiders.

"Hello." Ozma greets them. "My name is Ozma Magicka, one of the council members of this town, Rooster Teeth."

"Hello there!" Shinobu speaks, "My name is Shinobu Sarutobi, a member of the Isekai Council of the moon, Isekai." The hand she raises to wave shows her black box. Then introduces the others, "This is Scout, Spy and Sniper."

"Hey." Ruby points at Shonobu's left arm before showing hers, "You got one of those black boxes too."

"Oh!" Shinobu isn't surprise, "So you got one, too. I've met a lot of people in the system that has those. Except for this one planet that we couldn't get close though, too many zombies. Yet we did rescue the people there. Oh, and we got more people at our spaceship."

"You got a spaceship?!" Robyn is surprise to hear that.

Shinobu is a little confuse about that, "Yeah. Sometimes we use spaceships to travel for those that don't have black boxes. Sometimes we build our own from scratch or other times we find a few. Min-min."

Sarge looks at the TF2 Reds and says, "Glad to see some more Reds out there somewhere. Better than Blue." Then both the Blood Gulch Crew and three of the TF2 Reds have a conversation.

"I have a question." Salem steps forward, "Why can't you create temporary black boxes with your troops? Would flying be easier than using a spaceship?"

Shinobu look at Salem, "Sorry, but no one can do that. If we did, we would be here a lot faster. We also try, but no luck."

"But Ruby can do that." Yang points her finger at her sister.

Shinobu look at Ruby, "She can?"

"Can we talk inside?" Ironwood asks. "And bring in your troops and let them know that they are welcome in."

Shinobu does a salute, "Min-min!" and disappears with a smoke bomb.

* * *

All the council members have a meeting with Shinobu to learn more about other places in the solar system and the people. Ruby even explain, or tries to, about what happened with her black box which everyone has some concerns. Yet Shinobu continues to talk about what is out there.

"I can't believe that there is so much out there." Kimball says in disbelief.

"Well, we have been trying to stay alive on this world." Doyle says to Kimball. "Exploring the other worlds isn't our top priority."

"By the way." Shinobu looks at Ruby, "You said your name is Ruby Rose, right?"

"Yeah." Ruby tilted her head a little.

"Because some petite girl with pink hair, red eyes and a black cat that look like cat ears talked about you and your people a lot along with many others we saved on that zombie moon. What was her name again?"

"Yuki Takeya?" Ruby answers after remembering her, "She's alive?"

"Yeah! She and her friends talked about you and your group a lot such as semblances, the weapons you guys use and some of the stuff you guys do."

Ruby felt a weight being lifted from her chest after hearing that the people she and the others saved are safe right now. She sheds a few tears in joy.

"You okay?" Shinobu asks.

Ruby sniffled and wipe her eyes while saying, "Yeah. Glad to know that some people from the planet we were on are safe."

"But we need to talk about the real problem at hand." Raven says in a more serious attitude.

"I agree." Ironwood agrees with Raven.

"About time you two agree on something." Ozpin speaks his mind.

"Yes." Lionheart nod his head in agreement, "It was really annoying."

Ghira clears his throat before addressing the situation, "We have a bit of a problem. It's about the sun."

Kimball speaks, "The sun is about to go nova in five years time. It may appear long, but we will all be wiped out if we don't leave."

Lionheart speaks, "We discover three ark ships of alien origin in this system that have been buried for thousands of years. With everyone's help, we can use them to escape before the sun goes out."

"Not to mention that they have strong energy shields that can break through everything." Doyle adds.

Ozma speaks, "According to an intact flight recorder, those three ships are located on three of the moons. One of them is located on an overgrown world known as, Akua. Another is located on some weird cube planet called, Biome. The last is located on some hostile terran world called, New Pandora."

"I know those worlds." Shinobu knows about these worlds. "Akua is home to some people that are from three planets yet many of them are related. The scientist, Washu, has been researching some ruins for sometime. Biome is a colony run by the Minecraftians, yet there are only Minecraftian-style ruins. I do know a lot of people on New Pandora and that place has more ruins there. However, there are a lot of bandits, raiders, cannibals, and hideous creatures crawling all over the place which make it hard. Not to mention that finding ancient ruins among the more modern ruins is like finding a needle in a haystack."

Salem stands up, "Do you think we can negotiate with the other leaders in the system?"

"You can, but there are a lot of communities across the system so it will be hard." Shinobu says.

Ironwood stands up, "Then we should meet these people and warn them of the danger coming soon. Do we all agree?"

Everyone in the council say, "Agree."

"Then the motion pass. Next is to form a strategy on who is going where. I would volunteer to head towards Isekai and speak with the Isekai Council. Shinobu, tell us where these communities are so we can-"

Before they can go any further, the entire ground quakes that feels like a 7/10 magnitude. For over two minutes, the ground continues to quake until it stopped.

"That must've been one enormous ship!" Ruby says after coming out from underneath the table. "Not to mention close."

Raven says, "We need to check on the situation outside!"

Everyone heads out to assess the situation. Once outside, they see the gate and some of the walls have been destroyed and the buildings close to it are set on fire. They hear gunshots and all sorts of firing.

Ruby pulls out her radio, "Yang! Weiss! Blake! What the heck is going on?!"

Yang shouts over the radio, "_We got some asshole bursting in and destroying everything! Even worse, his body is covered in black boxes! Ruby, we need your help!_"

* * *

Over at the gate, Spy has his magnum out and shoots with Heavy providing back-up along with Medic using uber-charge. Demoman fires some grenades with Pyro trying to use his shotgun rather than his flamethrower. Soldier fires his rocket alongside Engineer with his upgraded turret. Sniper tries to shoot from a rooftop. Yang fires some long range bullets at the target with Weiss using her semblance as a range attack while Blake uses her weapon in its range form. Some of the robots come in and try to take the bastard out. Scout comes charging in with his metal bat at the person responsible for the damage screaming. The person responsible looks like his skin is charred while having a few black boxes on his body. He has fiery veins that connect those black boxes yet also has spiky, obsidian hair. His eyes have a fiery scalera with black irises and burning red pupils that gives off an intense heat. The fiery figure grabbed Scout's bat without looking at him as the metal bat melted before he shoot out jets of flames from his other hand, reducing him to ashes. Even Scout's bones are reduced to ashes.

"SCOUT!" Soldier shouts in horror. Then he is full of rage as he fires another rocket at him.

Yet the rocket has no effect. As a matter of fact, any form of ammunition has no effect on the guy. Then he proceeded to shoot flames at both Soldier and Spy that reduced them to ashes. Then the man proceeds to smack Pyro's flamethrower pack that causes him to be rocketed to the sky and hit sniper, which they explode into gory pieces. Demoman charges at the fiery man with an empty liquor bottle. It smashes yet has no effect. Then the man cause Demo's face to combust. He throws Demo's corpse at Engineer and his turret and his corpse explodes along with Engineer and the turret. The Reds of the Blood Gulch along with Agent Carolina and Washington try to shoot the guy with everything they got at the mysterious, burnt man. Marrow is there along with Clover, Vine and Qrow.

"WHO IS THIS GUY!?" Yang shouts and keeps firing with every thrust of her fists.

"NOTHING'S WORKING!" Weiss shouts in frustration.

"WE NEED TO HEAD BACK!" Blake shouts. "FALL BACK!"

"THAT'S SOMETHING I CAN GET BEHIND!" Donut agrees in horror.

Grif says, "AS MUCH AS I HATE TO AGREE WITH DONUT'S INNUENDOES BUT I GOT NO CHOICE!"

Sarge orders, "EVERYONE, FALL BACK!"

Wade runs around, "Oh dude! Where are marshmallows when you need them!"

The three take cover behind a wall of a building as they wait for reinforcements along with Carolina and Washington. Everyone else just scatters.

Despite being uber-charged, the man covered in black boxes shoved his hand in and yank out Heavy's heart. Heavy drops dead as the uber-charge disappear.

"Nien." Medic backs away in horror as the man approaches. "Nien. Nien! NIEN! **NIEN!**" Then he dies from having his face grabbed and melted.

Ruby shows up with Harriet and Shinobu, "Sorry we're late!"

"What's the situation?!" Harriet asks.

Blake responds, "Those Red guys are down! Everyone else is trying to get the fires under control! None of our attacks are working!"

Yang sums it up, "In other words, we're FUCKED!"

Ruby looked over and sees the man covered in black boxes. Shinobu peeks to see what's up

The man looks at Ruby and Shinobu. "About time you showed up." the man speaks in a low-tone, demonic voice. "Prepare to have your power removed and added to my collection."

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy the latest chapter of Survival in a Strange Galaxy. Looks like things are _heating up_. I know, bad puns. Now for some fan Q&A!**

**Guest: Thanks! Although I do apologize that the Red Team Mercs get killed off before anything happens. As for the council, Ruby isn't exactly the leader. Ruby is there because of the black box that makes her invincible, spawn things, fly and create whatever. She tends to be the voice of reason from time to time and everyone could use a youngster's perspective on situations. As for the whole NPC and robot argument, think back at Fallout 4 about whether or not a synth should have the same rights as humans...the ones that do look humans. In video games, NPC's are kinda like robots. Program to do what they are supposed to do, not having a will of its own, and given false memories because of what they were programmed to do to progress the story. Not to mention that their emotions are programmable. So NPC's are basically organic robots in this universe.**

**Guest01: Hindsight, I guess dinosaurs are sorta like monsters in a way. They were big reptiles with some able to devour a cow whole.**

**By the way, can you guys help me with something? I've been trying to remember a game I saw on YouTube. I can't remember the name, but I do remember some of the stuff in it. It starts out as you entering some sort of chamber where you get to meet this armored skeletal dude, but is really chill and says that you and him are the same while explaining that your memories form building blocks. It started out with you entering a nice and peaceful forest where you meet a nice woman, a pillow fort until later it gets darker with some Noir-style stuff but gets to become horrible with an electric chair at the end of that one after going up a spiraling staircase and then you come across a battlefield that has these statues comprised of armed men, demons and tanks. You have a choice of ending reincarnation or be reincarnated. If you decide to reincarnate, you fall down into some sort of funnel until you see a bright light and lose your memories. If you decide not to, you become the skeletal guy, clap your hands and everything goes dark. It is a bit like a walking simulator but I'm not sure if it is also part platformer or puzzle solver. That's the best I can remember. Does anyone know the name of that game?  
**

**Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Team RWBY, Shinobu and the rest of Rooster Teeth are facing a crisis! There is someone covered in black boxes and completely destroyed the nine mercenaries from Team Fortress 2.

The mysterious man looks at Ruby and Shinobu who are trying to hide behind a building. "About time you showed up." the man speaks in a low-tone, demonic voice. "Prepare to have your power removed and added to my collection."

Shinobu throws three throwing needles at the guy yet he set up a wall of flames that completely melted the needles to nothing.

"Not good." Shinobu addresses the situation.

Carolina tries to fire her pistol yet has no effect. The charred up man with obsidian hair floats his way towards Shinobu and Ruby.

When Carolina runs out of ammo, she looks at the pistol as she angrily shouts, "For fuck's sake!" Then pulls out the BR55 battle rifle and tries to shoot his head off.

Team RWBY and Shinobu try to fall back as they run down the alleyway to avoid this new enemy. Yet the man blasts his way through the building as he comes closer.

"Oh, don't worry." the man smirks, "You will join the others real soon as my five brothers-in-arms collect the rest."

Marrow tries shooting his weapon along with Qrow as Vine tries to use his semblance and Clover uses his Kingfisher. Yet the bullets have no effect and Vine's left aura hand got burned with his real hand to pulls away. Clover's hook got melted immediately before it touches the man. Harriet tires to get closer but the heatwave emanating from his body repels her so she couldn't get a single strike. The five girls try to get away from the man yet he keeps on chasing them as if he is locked on to them. Ruby turns around and fires a bullet at the man. The smirk on his face disappears as he defends himself by blasting the incoming bullet.

"Wait a minute..." Ruby says to herself as she realizes what to do. So she petal burst as she leads the group to another alleyway. She reforms as she says to the group, "Guys! I have an idea!"

Everyone try to use their range attacks as the robots show up and throw everything they got at him. Rockets, bullets, lasers, plasmas, everything yet nothing works. The man looks around to try to find Ruby and Shinobu while completely ignoring all the fire being thrown at him.

Yang appears on the top of one of the rooftops as she slams her fists together. "HEY, ASSHOLE!" she shouts at him.

The man looks uninterested as he looks at Yang. "Where are the two?"

Yang jumps up as her eyes turn red as she is about to land a bunch.

"Really?" he says with some slight amusement. "Do you really think that-" Yang punches the guy in the face and actually did some damage! Yang lands on another rooftop as the man screams out, "**YEEEEEEOOOOOOWWWW!**" His voice changed from demonic to normal after getting hit. He drops to the ground, rolls and screams in pain. "**OW! OW! OW!**" He looks at Yang, "YOU FUCKING BITCH! THAT HURTS!" He then notices that Yang's implant has changed to a black box. "What the hell?! There wasn't a black box there!"

Yang grins at the guy, "Oh that!? You have my sister to thank!"

"Wait what?"

A gunshot was fired at the man's nose that shot right through.

The man screams out in pain again, "**AAAAAHH! MY POOR NOSE!**" Yet it regenerated. He looks at the direction of the shot and sees Blake with her Gambol Shroud in gun mode.

Carolina then shows up and punches the man right in the face followed by a flurry of punches because she has a black box. She grabs the man by his left ankle, yanks him and elbows him in the face. She then throws him over towards Ruby as she uses Crescent Rose to chop-off the man's arm. The man is flung towards one of the shops as his arm falls to the ground. The arm with black boxes suddenly turns into a multiple of black boxes. Five dozen in fact. The man shakes his head as he tries to get back up. He looks at his arm as it grew back. However, the black boxes are no longer there as he screams.

"**HOW DARE YOU!**" he angrily shouts at the people responsible. "**YOU MADE ME FEEL PAIN AND NOW I LOST MOST OF MY POWER! BECAUSE OF YOU, THE OTHERS ARE GONNA KILL ME! I'M ALREADY WEAKER THAN THE REST AND-**"

Qrow then follows it up by chopping the guy's head with his Harbinger in scythe form. The head falls down to the rubble as it, and the rest of his body, started to turn into a lot of black boxes.

Qrow looks at Team RWBY, Carolina, Shinobu, and everyone else that showed up as he says, "Wait, did he say others?"

"I heard that." Shinobu says with a serious look, "He said 'five brothers-in-arms'."

Carolina adds, "Then that means..."

Everyone look up at the sky to see all the moons and the gas giants as they realize that there are five more of those monsters that can only be taken out by those with black boxes. The guy said he was the weakest. Which means that the others must be stronger than him.

Ruby looks and everyone, "We need to form a plan immediately!" She looks at Harriet, "Harriet! Get the Council together!" She looks at Shinobu, "Shinobu, you need to head the gate, too!" She looks at her team and everyone else, "We need to get everyone together, now!"

* * *

After a few minutes, everyone has gathered at the entrance to the town as a small stage was made with the council members on it. Everyone, including non-combatants, are gathered to see what is gonna happen as Ruby takes the stage. Ruby is a little timid, but musters all the courage she has because there is a larger threat out there. To add on top of that, the sun is also about to go out.

Ruby clears her throat before speaking to the microphone, "_Everyone, we have an emergency! We have a new threat that just bashed through the gates and now is threatening everyone else that have been surviving longer than us! Not only that, our sun is gonna go out in a few years! The arkships are located on these planets which means that the might be in peril!_"

Raven then takes the microphone, "_That's right! More of those people that attack us will also destroy the arkships and leave us stranded until we build our own ship from scratch which will take much longer and the ship parts from the sky will ruin any chances of us surviving! Everyone, including those of other worlds, will work together to guarantee survival!_"

Salem takes the mic, "_In order to deal with this new threat, we'll use these!_" She shows the black box, "_These are our only weapons against the new threat!_" She demonstrates, "_All you have to do is place it on your implant and it transforms!_" The black box got infused into her implant and she can now use everything that you expect to use from the black box. "_With these, we can fight against our enemy on equal footing!_"

Then Doyle takes the mic, "_We decided that there will be teams that will go out and take on these enemies! Despite the lack of information on this, these are desperate times! We need to find the ships, get everyone together, and get out before the sun goes nova!_"

Ironwood then takes the mic to announce the teams and where do they go. "_Team RWBY and Ozpin will go with Shinobu to Isekai to assist the locals against this new threat. The Ace Operatives and I are heading towards New Pandora to look for one of the arkships. Team NEON and Qrow Branwen will head towards Mutag to stop one of those god-like humanoids. Team SSSN and Dr. Oobleck will head towards Akua to locate Dr. Washu to learn more about the arkships. Team FAME and Winter Schnee will head towards Apocalyptica to fight and rescue. Team CFVY and Team NYON will go with Lysette Atratus and Agent Carolina to Overworld and Biome to rescue people and find the arkship. Team SLVR with Raven Branwen will head towards Colony 45468B to rescue colonist. That is all._"

Sarge says, "Wait a minute! Have you forgotten about someone? The most capable, handsome and the most eligible and competent team of them all. The Red Team!"

"_No, Sarge. You and everyone else need to stay here to secure our home. Agent Washington will keep on eye on you (and just you) to make sure you wouldn't run off._"

"Dammit!" Sarge looks down in disappointment.

"Oh thank god!" Grif gets bow legged and looks up at the sky in relief.

"Thank god indeed." Simmons is relieved that he isn't going to go in any danger.

Ironwood smiles, "_But we will contact you as backup in case of an emergency._"

Sarge raises is head and sounds pleased, "Really?!"

Grif is disappointed, "Please, don't call for backup."

Almost everyone got their black boxes as their implants transform. Everyone that got assigned head out as they fly into outer space to where they need to be. Everyone else try to rebuild with their own black boxes and clean-up.

* * *

**AN: Okay, some of the chapters are gonna be focus on certain groups at a time. One or more chapter will focus on one group for a while and then we get to see what the next group is doing. So it's gonna be one of those stories for a bit.**

* * *

Team RWBY and Ozpin along with Shinobu fly up into outer space to reach the moon, Isekai.

"Any idea what we're gonna deal with?!" Ruby asks Shinobu.

"We're gonna head towards the capital of this world to see if they got hit! Once clear, we can try to find one of those things to make sure we can save as many people as possible!"

Yang then asks, "What if the guy we're gonna face is different from that flame guy?!"

"Then we'll make do with what we can!" Weiss says. "Let's focus on saving people first then fight!"

They all made it to Isekai as they try to head down pass the atmosphere as they follow Shinobu through the clouds. Once pass, they see a fantasy medieval city where a certain tomb is located. Yet there is a problem, parts of the buildings are demolished and a fire is set a blaze. People of all kinds of species try to run for their lives or put out the fires with water spells or any means of using water. There is even a fight happening towards the western side of the city where some members of the Isekai Council try to fight against another one of those humanoids with black boxes over his body, yet this one's different. This one's skin is pale white with long, white hair that glisten like diamonds. His eyes are of a pale blue with a slit pupil. He has an average muscular build with black boxes all over his body in certain sections.

A skeleton in fancy robes and a golden staff says, "Dragon Lightning!"

A dragon-shape lightning came out of the skeleton's right hand and proceeds to strike the man.

A man in white with a red staff, glasses and messy black hair shouts, "Thorn Bind Hostage!"

The man is then wrapped in glowing purple thorns.

More attacks came from a girl in black and red armor with a giant shield as she raises her dagger, "Hydra!" and three purple hydra heads appear and spew poison.

Another one came from the side by a girl in a blue robe and brown hair with a ponytail uses her staff as she fires a blue fireball followed by a gun being fired by a man in a black coat, white hair, one red eye while the other has an eye patch and a prosthetic arm. The man stands there as he takes in the barrage of magical attacks yet deflected bullets by the use of some sort of magical barrier. As the attacks hit, they didn't do any damage. Everyone notice that their magical attacks have absolutely no effect.

The man smirks, "I'll admit, it was a good try. Rin Azuma. Satoru Suzuki. Hajime Nagumo. Kei Shirogane. And Kaede Honjo. Right?"

Everyone are completely shocked by the fact that he knows their names. Even more shocking to Ainz, Shiro and Maple who have always been using their gamer names rather than real names. This terrifies them.

"How?" Shiro asks with a terrified expression. "How does he know our real names?"

From above, a small female child with blonde hair shouts, "**FIRE!**"

A volley of gunshots are fired upon the man. Yet they're not ordinary rounds being fired from a squad flying in the air. They are magical bullets that explode on impact. However, the guy had his barrier up and not a single shot was hit.

The man looked up at the sky to see Tanya von Degurechaff and members of her battalion. "Well, well." he smirks. "If it ain't the former Japanese salary man that got turned into a little girl by what she calls, Being X."

Tanya gets startled when she years what the man said. She takes aim as she tries to activate her jewel with a prayer. Unfortunately, the man appeared behind Tanya in a blink of an eye.

"Ain't that ironic."

Tanya stops what she is doing and tries to fly away from the man.

"GENERAL!" Viktoria aims her gun and fires three rounds at him but has no effect.

The man laughs, "Seriously?" she looks at Viktoria. "Clearly you still don't understand- GYAH!" The man shouted in pain as he notices two metal needles on his left shoulder. He looks up and sees Team RWBY, Ozpin and Shinobu flying from above. The man grit his teeth, '_Shit! Who the hell are they?!_'

Ruby aims her Crescent Rose and fires. However, he saw that coming and activate his barrier and even stops Tanya's surprise bayonet attack.

The man says to everyone around him, "I'll be back!" He sounds upset about the situation he is currently in and flies away in an instant.

Everyone lands on the ground.

Ruby asks, "Is everyone alri-" When she sees Ainz, she aims Crescent Rose with her teammates aiming at the guy.

"Wait!" Shinobu stops them by getting in their line of fire. "This guy's a member of the Isekai Council!"

Weiss is a bit confuse, "That THING is part of your council?"

"_Hello?!_" Ruby's black box made a sound and it sounds like Yoko from Team NYON. "_Oh hey! I found a phone function!_"

Ruby looks at her black box. "Is that you, Yoko?"

Yoko sounds excited, "_Hey, Ruby! I found out you can now call people on this thing!_"

Ainz look at Tanaya who is just floating to his left, "I didn't know about that."

"Neither did I." Tanya says to Ainz.

"_Yeah, we discover how blocky this place is. I love it! Oh, got to go, bad guy over at some tower!_"

Ainz is a little confuse as he just asks, "Um, who are you?"

Ozpin introduces himself, "Greetings. I am Prof. Ozpin and a member of the Rooster Teeth Council."

Tanya has one eyebrows raised, "Rooster Teeth?"

Then he introduces everyone else, "This is Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long."

Ruby jumps in, "And together, we're Team RWBY!"

Ainz and Tanya look at each other and go, "Eh?"

Tanya's squad look at each other and don't get it.

Shiro approach, "Either way, we now have some help." He pushes his glasses as everyone else comes forth.

Maple approaches, "No kidding. With a monster like that, we need all the help we can get."

Ainz extends his hand, "I am Ainz Ooal Gown. A member of the Isekai Council."

Ozpin shakes Ainz's hand.

Weiss shouts, "Excuse me! We still have a burning city and a black box hunting naked guy to track!"

Rin says, "I'll handle the fires in the-"

Before she finishes, they see a large ball of water up in the sky just over the city. The water ball bursts and all the water comes down and put out the fires and everyone got soaking wet.

Blake looks wet and miserable, "What the hell was that?"

Ainz does a disappointed sigh, "That would be Aqua. The self-proclaimed water goddess."

Weiss looks at Ainz, "How can you make a sigh if you don't have any lungs?"

Yang asks Weiss, "That's the only weird thing you asks?"

* * *

Afterwards, most of them head inside as repairs are in progress. Team RWBY and Ozpin get to meet some of the members of the old Ainz Ooal Gown guild such as Touch Me, Peroroncino, Bukubukuchagama, Herohero, and Ulbert Alain Odle. Also with them are other members of the Isekai Council that are currently present such as Tsukasa Mikogami from High School Prodigies Have It Easy Even In Another World along with Shinobu, Kazuma Sato from KonoSuba along with Aqua, General Tanya von Degurechaff from the Saga of Tanya the Evil, Subaru Natsuki from Re:Zero along with his aides Emilia and Ren, Shiro from Log Horizon, and Shinichi Kano from Outbreak Company along with his half-elven maid, Myucel Fourant. That's pretty much it of the Isekai Council. The rest are busy doing repairs or busy with their own towns since it is close to December. Team RWBY find most of them a little off putting but put their feelings aside for now.

Ozpin approach the leaders with his hand extended, "Greetings. I am Prof. Ozpin. One of the council members of Rooster Teeth and former headmaster of Beacon Academy."

Tsukasa gives him a friendly handshake, "Hello. My name is Tsukasa Mikogami. A member of the Isekai Council and prime minister of the Elm Republic."

Team RWBY then introduce themselves and everyone else exchange greetings. Afterwards, they talk about the situation they are in right now and what is gonna happen. Team RWBY and Ozpin told them about one of the humanoids that they fought back on Menagerie. They told them that the only way to beat them is by having a black box since the only way to defeat someone with a black box is with another black box on their arm (or for some, other places).

"I see." Ainz is intrigued. "So the only way to beat someone like that is by having a black box yourself?"

"That's right." Blake nods.

Ruby says, "It wasn't easy, but we did take him down."

Peroronchino asks, "And that guy said he was the weakest out of the six?"

"That's correct." Weiss answers.

Tanya has her arms crossed, "Yet that guy seems to be immune to all magical attacks. When we try to do physical attacks, he seems to have some sort of barrier."

Yet Shinobu points at herself, "But I managed to do some damage."

Herohero goes, "Hmm..."

Shinichi looks at Herohero, "Hey. Are you thinking what I think your thinking?"

"It seems that surprise attacks work on that man. His defensive barrier doesn't seem to have an auto function. But I doubt that is the case." Herohero makes a good observation.

"Maybe he also has some sort of motion tracker?" Blake suggests. "The Reds and Blues told us that their motion trackers can detect movement but not how high or how low where the target is. We came barging in when he was busy with Tanya's squad."

Subaru says, "It might work."

Everyone look at each other and have a look that suggest that they have an idea.

Ainz looks at everyone and asks, "So, do we have a plan of attack?"

Everyone nods.

"Very well. Once we dealt with this new threat, we will get as much as we can and board the arkships." Ainz looks down, "It's a shame we have to leave Nazerick behind." Yet after that moment, he gets a call via telepathic link. It's sorta like calling a friend via message. He looks at his HUD and sees that Rimuru Tempest is calling. "Rimuru?" He answers, "Yes, Rimuru? What is it?"

Weiss looks at Bukubukuchagama, "Who's Rimuru?"

"He's a powerful slime that rules over the Jura Tempest Federation."

Weiss gets creeped out, "Another slime?"

"WHAT?!" Ainz let out a shout. "We'll be right there!" Ainz hung up and looks at everyone. "Rimuru asked for our help! The man is attacking the Jura Tempest Federation!"

* * *

Over at the Jura Tempest Federation, at the capital of Rimuru, the man summoned a horde of alien monsters from Natural Selection 2 and Evolve. Rimuru's forces put down as many as they could yet lost a few of their numbers. Up above Rimuru tries to use his unique skill: Predator on the invader. Rimuru tries to use his slimy body to wrap the man up, but there is a problem.

Great Sage says, "System Error. Unable to use the unique skill: Predator on target."

Rimuru backed away to resume his human form with bat wings. "Damn!" he says in frustration. '_How am I supposed to beat this guy?!_'

The man he is facing smirks as he prepares to attack.

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this new chapter. By the way, due to my crazy work schedule, I will upload new chapters whenever I get the chance rather than a couple or three every two weeks. Until then, see you guys later.**

**Plus: Please also enjoy An Isekai in RWBY, The Rising of the Post-Apocalyptic Shield Hero, and Shokugeki no Saiba: Food Wars!**

**One last thing, can you guys predict what is gonna happen next?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Over at a small city known as Rimuru, Rimuru Tempest is fighting against another one of those humanoids that has their body covered in black boxes. Rimuru tried to use Predator, but he cannot absorb him.

'_How am I supposed to beat this guy?_' Rimuru is frustrated as his trump card isn't working. '_This guy is completely immune to all of my magical attacks. Even worse, he seems to be able to detect and block any physical attacks. So how?_'

Back at the capital city, many of the goblins, hobgoblins, high orcs, dragonewts and other such beings are fighting against the alien monsters from Natural Selection 2 and Evolve. Soei, one of the Kijin and Rimuru's spymaster, caught one of the goliaths with his sticky steel threads by the neck and decapitates it. Yet a fade tries to strike from behind but Souka manages to kick it in the jaw and sends it flying before standing back to back with Soei.

"What are these things?" Souka asks.

"I don't know." Soei responds as he is preparing to strike, "But they seem to be following the guy Lord Rimuru is fighting against."

Hakuro, a Kijin sword master, shows up and says, "Indeed, but some of them are acting more like animals than a hive-mind. There is more to them than they appear."

Over at the square, Milim Nava, a demon lord, killed a few gorgons in an instant and in a rage. "That's for ruining my lunch!"

A kraken tries to electrocute Milim but gets decapitated by Shion and her massive sword. Ranga, a tempest star wolf, uses black lightning on some of the monsters as he howls and lightning comes out of his horns. Many warriors are doing everything that they can to stop the monsters, some people are trying to put out the fires, and many try to evacuate.

Back in the sky, Rimuru tries to charge at the guy with his sword but gets blocked by the same diamond shields that's been blocking all physical attacks. Rimuru tries to use all the best sword moves that he could but the man seems to deflect every blow and strike as if he knows when and where the strike is coming from.

Rimuru backs off and asks, "Just who are you?!"

The man chuckles, "Glad to asks." He seems arrogant and overconfident. "My name is Dios Diablo. I am a Black Box Hunter."

"Dios Diablo?"

Great Sage says to Rimuru, "_An error has been found. Dios Diablo and Black Box Hunter do not appear in my_ _databanks._"

'_Kinda figured that much._' he says to Great Sage.

Dios continues to speak, "We have detected some sort of activation protocol from one of the black boxes that awoken us from our hibernation in the sun."

Rimuru is surprised, "You came from the sun?!"

"That's right. But back to the story. Someone in this solar system used some sort of hidden power of their black box that awoken us from our long slumber. Now we are hungry for more power. The more black boxes we absorb, the more power we get to have."

"We?"

"There are five of us in total that seek more black boxes. There's me, of course. There's Blake Obsidian, a talented fire user. There's Magna Newton, a man that specialize in gravity and can cause quite the storms. Then there's Covid Viral, a man full of deadly diseases and plagues who can even kill those immune to all viral infections. And finally, Shade Nightmare, one of the scariest dark users and can make nightmares into reality. But keep in mind; if you kill us all, the lifespan of the sun will shorten."

Rimuru grit his teeth at the situation he is in.

Great Sage speaks, '_No lie has been detected. Dios Diablo is speaking the truth._'

'_That's the last thing I need._'

Dios floats a little closer to Rimuru, "Now give up and give me your black box. The more we collect, the longer the sun lasts."

Great Sage warns, '_Warning!: Removal of black box will result in death. Have to find alternative to defeat this new opponent._'

Rimuru takes a stance with his sword, '_Let's see how tough this guy_ _is._'

Not too far, a bullet was fired and hit Dios by the right leg from behind. The bullet penetrated through his kneecap and flew by Rimuru's. Dios grits his teeth and tries to hold back all the pain that he felt. Dios slowly turn his head while holding back as he notices Team RWBY, Ainz and many others coming to Rimuru's aid. He looks at Ruby who is aiming her Crescent Rose at him.

'_HER AGAIN!?_' he thinks to himself in anger as the others approach and his legs regenerates. '_Oh that bitch will pay for that. Twice since she got two shots in._'

Ruby fires another shot yet Dios has his barrier up this time.

Great Sage finishes her analysis, '_Analysis indicate that a surprise assault is the best option for defeating Dios Diablo._'

Rimuru appears right behind him and tries to strike him down. But Dios was prepared for that with his barrier. After that, Dios simply vanished.

'_It seems Dios Diablo has a teleportation skill._'

'_Thank you for stating the obvious._' Rimuru says to Great Sage in a sarcastic tone.

Ainz, Team RWBY, Tanya and her squad, Ozpin, Bukubukuchagama and Touch Me arrived and stop close to Rimuru.

"Looks like we missed the action." Ainz says. He looks at the chaos below, "It looks like that creature is responsible for this."

Weiss takes a good look at Rimuru, "That's the slime?" She looks at Bukubukuchagama and remembers what Herohero looks like while comparing. "You don't look like a slime."

Ruby says, "We'll discuss this later, right now we need to help those people out!"

Rimuru says to everyone, "We'll discuss what I learned about that guy once things have settled down!"

Everyone heads over to the town to kill the monsters and save as many people as they could. Ainz remains up in the air as he cast a rain spell that might help with the fires. Weiss uses a water crystal and uses her glyph semblance to create a torrent of water to put out the bigger fires. Bukubukuchagama uses her defense capabilities to defend the people from the monsters while Touch Me, Blake and Yang fight against the monsters. Rimuru also uses his water manipulation ability to dowse the rest of the flames. Ruby helps out people getting people out of danger along with Tanya and her squad. Ruby moves some of the debris in one house to rescue anyone still alive.

"HELLO?!" Ruby shouts, "IS ANYONE HERE!?"

"OVER HERE!" says a voice of a young girl.

Ruby hears the voice coming from the dinning room of the house she is in. She sliced through some of the fallen wooden beams and rubble with her Crescent Rose to clear the way. Once she cleared the way, she meets a very familiar face. She sees a petite girl wearing a black hat that look like cat ears, bubblegum pink hair that has black hair clips with one having a bear on it and red eyes. Both of them look at each other for a few moments as they recognize each other.

"Yuki?" Ruby says as she looks at someone she met sometime ago, "Is that you?"

Yuki Takeya, a person Ruby and her team saved from a valley full of zombies and zealous psychos at the world they were stuck on, is here on this world.

Yuki smiles, "Ruby?" Yuki lunges and gives Ruby a hug, "Ruby it is you!" She smiles along with a little laugh with some tears in her eyes.

Ruby smiles as she pets Yuki's head with some tears in her eyes as well. Both of them are happy to see each other again.

* * *

After all the creatures have been wiped and the fires quenched, things have settled down. Ruby meets up with everyone else along with Yuki. Both of them talked about what happened on that day they got teleported into this new place. They all headed over towards Rimuru's house to discuss about the situation. It is pretty much like the last house Rimuru had in the other world he got reincarnated in. Japanese-style. Beside the fact, Rimuru discuss the situation and what he had learned.

"Are you serious?!" Ainz says in surprise.

"I'm afraid so." Rimuru says with a serious look on his face. "If he, or others like him die, the lifespan of our sun will grow shorter."

"Oh shit." Yang realizes.

Everyone look at Team RWBY and Ozpin.

Ozpin lowers his head, "I'm sorry to say this, but we killed one of them. The man did attack us and we had to defend ourselves. Should we just let him barge through and have his way? Or do we fight back?"

"That is a good point there." Tanya agrees with Ozpin. "When your life is being threaten, you have to fight to survive."

"You can say that again." Rhiner nods.

Matheus looks down with his eyes shut, "Too true."

Vooren's eyes are completely white and foam coming out of his mouth.

"Is he okay?" Yang asks out of concern for Vooren Glanz.

Viktoria looks at Vooren, "It's his post-traumatic stress syndrome from our winter combat training in the mountains. When the General mentioned 'fight for survival', he starts to remember our training."

Blake comments with a giant, anime sweat drop on her head, "That must've been some terrifying training."

"Yeah." Ruby agrees.

But Weiss stands up, "I'm sorry, but I would like to point out the elephant in the room. Sorry, elephants." She points at Tanya as she does some of her old complaining, "Why is there a little girl having the rank of general!?" Then points at Rimuru, "If that guy is a slime, why does he look like a human?!" Then she points at Ainz, Bukubukuchagama and Touch Me, "And why are there monsters being leaders along side humans?! Seriously, they look like they should be the bad guys! Are they even bad guys!?"

Ainz clears his throat (even though he doesn't have one) and speaks, "Truth is that we used to be players of a virtual reality massive multiplayer online role-playing game called, YGGDRASIL. Somehow we got fused with our avatars and ended up in this other, other world we are currently standing on. I used to be a Japanese businessman back on a planet called, Earth. When the game was shutting down, I somehow ended up in my avatar and into another world with the NPC's of the Great Tomb of Nazerick. Then we ended-up on this world and some of my friends are here too."

Bukubukuchagama speaks, "I used to be a voice actress on Earth that does anime and video games."

Touch Me looks away and stops sounding like some hero, "I used to be a worker myself."

Tanya answers, "I used to be a Japanese businessman myself. And yes, I was a man. Until some employee I fired wanted revenge and had me killed." Then Tanya looks angry, "But then I was reincarnated by the self-proclaimed god, Being-X into a form of a little girl in a world that is ravaged by war with people use magic and think that the constant falling of bombs solves everything." Tanya stands up with an evil smiling look on her face as she looks up, "One day, I will have my revenge!" She does a maniacal laugh that scares her soldiers and force them to huddle.

Rimuru says, "I used to be a Japanese businessman myself. As for my form, I am in my human form." Rimuru transforms into his slime form and shows he is a round, light blue colored slime. "See? I'm an adorable little slime monster! I'm not a bad slime, slurp!"

Ruby's eyes sparkle as she says, "Cutie!"

She tries to run up to him to snuggle him, but she senses something behind her. Behind her are Shion and Shura that are giving off menacing auras and stares at her. Shion is giving off a menacing purple aura with glowing yellow eyes while Shura is giving off a menacing pink aura with glowing red eyes.

Ruby sits back on her seat, "Okay, nevermind."

Weiss speaks, "At least somethings have been cleared up."

Rimuru goes back to his human form, "Good. Because I did find something interesting. I think the secret to beating this guy is surprise attacks or something he doesn't expect. He seems to know more about us here on Isekai." He looks at Team RWBY and Ozpin, "But not you guys. He doesn't seem to know about you and the rest of your people."

Ozpin looks at his black box, "Speaking of, we need to radio them." Ozpin activates the radio function of his black box.

Rimuru looks at Ainz and Tanya, "Did you guys know about the radio things in our black boxes?"

"Just recently when they showed up." Tanya says.

Ozpin says through the radio, "This is Ozpin, is everyone else doing alright?"

"_This is Clover. We're having some difficulties finding the ship. Although it's a big ship so I have no idea on how the Protoss hide such a thing. We came into contact with the locals and faced off against one of those godly guys._"

"_Qrow here. We ran into some guy that has some power to make nightmares into reality and killed someone important. We're tracking him as we speak with some_ _help._"

"_This is Winter Schnee reporting in. Found another one of those god-like humanoids that brought in zombies from the planet, Zom. We're helping the local militias and countries dealing with the undead threat. But there is something else. One of our own people just teleported here and has a black box. Right now, we're busy._"

"_Agent Carolina reporting in. We came across another god-like beings that can manipulate gravity and hurls a bunch of blocks at us. But we took care of him._"

"_Lysette reporting. The local leaders agreed to help us look for the ship._"

"_This is Raven. We finished evacuating the colony and heading towards Akua._"

"_Dr. Oobleck reporting in. I've made contact with Dr. Washu and learned more about Protoss technology. The Protoss were an amazing race. They seem to__-_"

Clover interrupts, "_We'll discuss about them later, Doc. Let's focus on the task at hand._"

Ozpin reports, "We ran into another one of the Black Box Hunters and learned more about them. Turns out that if we kill them, the sun's lifespan will get shorter so we may need to accelerate our time schedule. We don't have much time to explain, but we need those ships prime and ready when the Black Box Hunters are all dead. Understood?"

Everyone on the radio say in unison, "_Understood._"

Blake does some math and notice something doesn't add up. "There are supposed to be five of those Hunters, right? We already killed one and Carolina killed another one. We came across that Dios Diablo and might still be on the planet so now there are three. But from my count, there are four."

Weiss just say, "Probably Dios teleported to New Pandora or something."

Rimuru says, "No, the guy is still on this planet. Someone contacted me and said he is hiding out in a cave thirty miles away due southeast."

Ruby asks, "Then who's the extra?"

Yang looks down with her arms crossed, "I don't like this."

* * *

On New Pandora, a strange creature that seems to be part-human and part-insect with a mantis-like head just stare down from a mountain peak overlooking a town below in the middle of the night. On it's green humanoid insect body, there is a black box on its left arm. This bizarre creature just looks down with its yellow eyes intently as the night lights turn on. Hard to tell what an insect is thinking as it stares down at the town where the Ace Ops and Ironwood are at, trying to prepare the town for any sudden invasion. But that's exactly what this thing is planning.

It raises its arm up and starts to spawn creatures that are insect-based. These include Fire Ants from Fallout 3, human-sized Praying Mantises from Escape from Bug Island, some Nerubians from Warcraft, and Warrior Arachnids from Starship Troopers. The thing signal those creatures to attack the town and charge right at them. As they charge in, they cause the ground to shake by the sheer numbers as they charge right towards the town at full speed.

"OH SHIT!" Marrow yells out from a watchtower, "WE GOT TROUBLE!"

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone. Hope you guys are doing alright with the whole Coronavirus thing happening. I wish this thing will blow over and things will get back to normal. Things have been crazy since it popped up here with grocery stores out of almost practically everything and I was lucky to get a few important items such as sanitizer, toilet paper and some food that will last me for a while. The office where I worked that is shut for the time being until it is safe and the place is being sanitized to prevent any sort of infection. Things are even worse with the 5.6 earthquake that hit and a 4 point something hours later. Good thing I wasn't at the center of it all or close to the source.  
**

**Funny story about that earthquake. It was seven a o'clock in the morning and I woke up to some sort of rumbling I was feeling. I screamed out, "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?" I looked around and everything seemed normal so I went back to sleep. Woke up at eight only to find out that there was an earthquake when I was listening to the news on my alarm clock. Then felt more rumbling and hid under my desk in my office room at home. I was prepared for that one.  
**

**You guys stay safe, stay healthy, and try to hang in there. **** A word of advice for these trying times. Make sure you wear rubber gloves when handling things outside your own home just to be on the safe side. Until then, see you later! Peace out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Let's cut back to a few hours before on New Pandora. The Ace Ops and General Ironwood arrive on this world to talk to the leader of this world, Lilith from Borderlands. As you can guess, the place is mostly desert valleys yet it does have a few forests that are mutated that look similar from the bio dome from Tales From the Borderlands episode 3. That also includes the jellyfish that dot areas that rely on underground springs. The general and his operatives fly over the planet to find Sanctuary 2. While flying by, they also see some of the creatures that try to hunt them and chase them.

Marrow looks back at the pack of animals chasing them while flying, "Is it me, or does everything on this planet want to kill us?"

Elm says, "Just think of them as Grimm yet given color."

"_Hello?_" Yoko speaks through the radio function on the black box, "_Ironwood? You there?_"

Harriet is flying next to the general, "I didn't know about a radio function."

"May come in handy." Ironwood says. He press a button, "Ms. Magenta, I hear you."

"_Just to let you know that I found a phone function on this black box! Bye!_"

"Good to know."

Clover states, "At least we have communication."

Ironwood looks ahead and sees a town not too far. However, everyone notices that the town is under heavy attack from giant bugs. They notice some people are fighting them with everything they got and notice that many have yellow skin. They see a boy wearing what looks like skater armor, red shirt and blue shorts firing marbles at the eyes of the bugs with his slingshot while skateboarding. They also notice a girl with spiky yellow hair and red dress playing a saxophone with some sort of device attached to it that cause the heads of the bugs to explode. They also see a balding man that is fat, wearing post-apocalypse junk armor while shooting his shotgun. Yes, it is the Simpsons and they are kicking ass. Yet on the rooftop, they notice a baby wearing a yellow shirt and red overalls firing a laser gun alongside a white dog with a soldier helmet and firing a machine gun. Yep, Family Guy is there too with Louise armed with a minigun, Chris is using a can of bug spray and a lighter as a makeshift flamethrower, Meg is using a mace while shooting a pistol and Peter is using a shotgun. They can even hear Marge using a megaphone to scream in that resulted a supersonic attack that disorganized most of the bugs. But her throat is staring to hurt and didn't last long.

Ironwood orders, "Ace Ops! Rescue the town!"

"Yes, sir!" The Ace Ops speed up and join in the fray. And cue dramatic, heroic music.

Bart tries to get some more marbles to fire at, but he notices that he is all out when he search his bag. An Arachnid warrior was about to chomp down on Bart, but was saved by a boomerang. Bart looked at the direction where the boomerang came from and sees Marrow grabbing his weapon when it returns. Marrow then throws it against a swarm on mantises before switching back to rifle mode and shoot down a few he didn't get.

Bart drops his slingshot and goes, "Ay caramba." in amazement.

Stewie and Brian are knocked off the rooftop and were saved by Vine, who uses his semblance to save them.

"You two alright?" he asks.

Stewie and Brian are caught off guard by the flying figure as they look at each other and look back at Vine.

Stewie asks, "Are you, Buddha?"

Brian just goes, "Still atheist."

"The dog can talk _and _use guns?"

Chris continues to use his flamethrower, but he ran out. He takes cover screaming as the bugs were closing in. But he was saved by Elm as she swings her hammer at them. She lands on the ground as she uses her semblance to stay her ground as she fires her rockets.

Elm looks at Chris, "You okay, lad?"

Chris takes a good look at Elm as he imagines hearts all around her. He smiles and says, "I am now."

Meg and Lisa stand back to back as they are surrounded. Meg tries firing her gun but is out of ammo. Lisa tries playing her saxophone again, but the device has been damaged.

"Well this is a load of shit." Meg says out loud while looking angrily at her gun.

Then all of a sudden, the bugs have been taken out by some sort of blur that bashed any and all the bugs in their way. Lisa and Meg try to keep track of the blur yet having a hard time keeping up.

"What's going on?!" Lisa asks while trying to track the blur.

Once all the bugs are defeated, Harriet stops and does a pose, "Did you girls need help?"

Lisa and Meg look at Harriet with amazement as they both drop everything in their hands.

Lisa smiles, "I wanna be like her when I grow up."

Meg still gawks at Harriet as she goes, "Uh-huh." She shakes it off as she asks, "Wait, am I gay?"

Clover and Ironwood help mop up some of the remaining bugs with the rest of the Ace Ops following behind to help the people. Everyone were at awe as the Ace Ops and General Ironwood use moves, powers and weapons that the characters from both Family Guy and The Simpsons think they are in some bizarre dream. Before long, all bugs were wiped out.

"Whew!" Harriet wipes her brow, "Now that was a workout!"

Elm leans on her hammer, "Yeah! Haven't done something like that in a long time!"

Vine replies, "It was...soothing."

Marrow dust off his hands, "Man, it's been a while since we did something like that."

Clover nudges Marrow, "You said it."

"Enough!" Ironwood ordered before his Ace Ops stand in attention.

Marge approaches with Maggie in her arms, "Who are you people?"

Jeffrey, the Comic Book Guy, approach while dressed like something out of Mad Max with armor made of tires, not wearing any pants yet in his underwear, military boots, and a red metal helmet that looks like the mask of Radioactive Man, "That was the most impressive thing I have seen in years!"

Everyone approach the six as they thank them and wonder who they are.

Bart does some moves as he says, "That was awesome, man! You guys were like, woo! Haa! And wachoo!"

Chris goes, "Not like that." He does moves of his own, "They were like, hiya! Woopa! Bazinga-OW!" Chris try to do a twist but fell down. Bart laughs at him.

Nelson also points and laughs at Chris, "Haa-haa! Haa-haa!"

Ironwood speaks, "My name is General Ironwood! Who is in charge here?!"

Peter approach, "I'm Peter Griffin and I am a member of the council of this town, Springhog. I'm one of the guys that help found the town and makes all the guns around here along with some of the defenses. So that makes me Minister of Defense. Thanks for saving us from some guy that looks like a bug and has the same black box as you."

Homer approach and shakes Ironwood hand, "I'm Homer Simpson. I specialize in doomsday survival which makes me Minister of Survival."

"That's a thing?" Ironwood asks.

Reverend Lovejoy approach, "I am Reverand Timothy Lovejoy, Sr. I am the spiritual leader of this town."

Then Dr. Frink, "I'm Dr. Jonathan Frink, Minister of Science."

Then Ned Flanders, "And I'm Ned Flanders. I am in charge of agriculture."

Then Quagmire shows, "I'm Glen Quagmire. I'm the Minister of Architecture." He looks at Elm and Harriet, "Plus also the architect of the human body. Giggity."

"Where is Lilith?" Ironwood ask. "We were supposed to meet this woman about evacuating the planet and all the planets in the solar system."

Everyone seems confused on what Ironwood just said.

Brian approaches, "Hi, I'm Brian Griffin. Novelist and screenwriter."

Stewie coughs while saying, "Bullshit."

"You can talk?" Ironwood is a bit surprised by that.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, what do you mean evacuating?"

Ironwood says to everyone, "I don't want to cause a bit of a panic, but the people responsible for this is planning to wipe out all sentient life in this solar system. Yet to make matters worse, the sun is going to go out in five years."

People murmur to themselves about what Ironwood say and fear the worst.

Ironwood asks, "Is there a way to contact Lilith?"

Lisa says, "We have a holo-communicator over at our police station."

Joe rolls up in his wheelchair, "I'll take you there."

But Chief Officer Wiggum says, "I'm the chief, so I'll take them there."

Joe says, "Does it really matter?"

"Yes it does. Because I outrank you."

"I mean does it really matter if you outrank me or not."

Wiggum smiles, "Are you jealous?"

"No."

"You're jealous."

"No, I am not."

"Yes you are."

Joe gets really upset, "I SAID I'M NOT!" Then he pulls his gun out, "SO SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Wiggum has his hands up, "Okay, easy there!"

Harriet asks Lou, "Does this happen a lot?"

"Sometimes. The chief likes to make fun of the handicap people from time to time."

* * *

Ironwood and the Ace Ops go to the police station, which looks more like a sheriff's from the wild west and cowboy days. Yet underneath it, there is a basement where there is some sort of round, technological device that seems to be a holo-projector.

Wiggum press some buttons, "Alrighty then. Just give me a sec to press some buttons here and some there and voila!"

A hologram of Lilith appears and doesn't look happy. "_Yes! What is...oh._" She calms down when she sees someone different. "_You're not that annoying cop._"

"I am not." He introduces himself, "My name is General James Ironwood from the planet Remnant. I am also a council representative of the Council of Rooster Teeth on the planet Menagerie. Or is it a moon?"

"_Do you guys have something to do with the black boxes glowing? Because I would like to know what is happening._"

Ironwood explains the situation of what is happening with an explanation of why the black boxes glowing because of what Ruby did, including the full evacuation of the entire solar system because the sun is about to die by either going supernova or becoming a red giant or dwarf. He even told her about the three Protoss arkships under the moons of the system. Even told her about the person that attacked Rooster Teeth and warns her about others like him.

"_So that's what's happening._" Lilith says as she understands what is going on. "_I have been getting reports of bug-like creatures attacking people on sight that aren't native to this world._" Lilith looks at her black box, "_And now we got some group hunting people with black boxes down._"

"Indeed. The situation is dire. I understand that you've got a lot on your plate right now, but can you send some airships to evacuate this town?"

"_Hmm..._" Lilith explains somethings, "_Springhog is on the other side of the planet and would take some time to reach it with our fastest ships. Sanctuary 2 is already crowded as it is, but we're close to the Hyperion encampment and a few other settlements. But I would like to talk to you and learn more along with whatever soldiers you have with you. Can you defend the town before they arrive?_"

"We'll do what we can." Ironwood makes a salute.

"_Very good. Then consider this an alliance._"

After that declaration, everyone's implants in Springhog and practically the entire planet went off as schematics and words flash like crazy just like what happened when the characters of RWBY did when they discovered new things. After that, people started to work on the defenses.

Marrow spawns in a Fallout 4 workbench close to the Council's office.

Ned asks, "What is that?"

Marrow says, "This is a very special workbench that allows you to help build things. Defenses, power generators, almost everything needed."

At the perimeter, Harriet and Vine make a solid defensive line of concrete blocks with machine gun turrets and a few rocket turrets as an added bonus. Bart helps out with some mines yet paints 'Slurp My Snot' and 'Eat My Shorts' on them as he laughs.

"What are you doing?" Harriet asks.

"Just to keep track where my kills are."

"Killing someone with mines doesn't count."

"Yes it does."

"Then how are you gonna tell if you got the kill or not?"

Bart thinks about it for a moment and realizes, "D'oh!"

Lisa helps out with the battle plans with Ironwood as they look over the map. Lisa points out, "If we try to set up up to three layers of defenses, that should provide us with enough time when the ships arrive and evacuate us."

"Wait, why are you telling me this instead of someone with authority?" Ironwood asks.

"Because I have a higher IQ than everyone else here. Not that I would toot my own horn, but its the truth. The only other with a higher IQ is Stewie Griffin but he's busy with the third defensive line."

Ironwood finds it odd and strange. "Don't take this the wrong way, but-"

"This is the weirdest group of people you met?" Lisa finishes Ironwood's question. "We get that a lot."

At the third defensive line, Stewie made a few of his own laser turrets and sonic cannons. "There. That should do it." He finishes.

Homer comes up with a bag, "Hey, Stewie." He shows a skull, "I got the skulls."

"I said the metal skulls! The metal skulls are the motion-sensor explosives. Those skulls are part of my collection."

"D'oh!"

Brian asks, "Why do you made those?"

"It's supposed to be the last thing they see before they die because Death is a skeletal being. We are in a post-apocalyptic wasteland so I decided to make some heavy-metal post-apocalyptic devices to suit the theme of this place. Not to mention I made a lot of money with those on the other moons."

"I...have no words."

"Boom! Stewie wins!"

Clover is at the school and tries to make some landing platforms when the ships get there along with Quagmire.

"I got something to ask." Quagmire says as he place in some flooring.

"What is it?"

"The women in your little party. Are they single?"

"Yeah, but don't ask them." Clover tries to warn him, "They prefer to choose their careers over dating."

"Damn."

Then all of a sudden, a part man and part mantis humanoid lands right at the center of the platform. The two look at the surprise insect visitor.

"Friend of yours?" Clover asks Quagmire.

"Nope!" Quagmire pulls out his Fallout 3 laser rifle, "He's the guy causing problems!"

Clover pulls out his Kingfisher and prepares to fight. The insect guy just stands there, staring at them. The two are prepared to fight but the insect man flies off.

"What was that about?!" Clover asks as he watches the insect man flying away.

Quagmire is upset, "I don't give a fuck! That guy is nothing but trouble!"

"What happened!?" Louise walks up to the platform.

Quagmire turns to face Louise, "That insect fucker is back and he was right here!"

Louise does a shocking gasp, "Oh my god!"

"Get the others and prepare for another wave!"

Vine shows up, "I have some disturbing news! Some giant bugs took down the ships that were supposed to pick us up and are attacking Sanctuary 2!"

Quagmire throws his laser rifle, "God dammit!"

"We could try to build a ship or conjure up an airship." Clover suggests as he shows his black box. "Let me see if I can-" he tries to access anything that will allow flight, but there seems to be something wrong. When he tries to access anything that can fly, he gets a big red text that reads, 'ERROR!' "Now that's odd. I can't gain access to anything that grants flight."

"Dammit!" Quagmire is back to being upset, "Looks like we're stuck here until Sanctuary 2 can solve its own problems."

Vine says to Clover, "Some of the eyebots returned and come up with nothing."

Clover asks, "How the hell is it possible to hide an arkship that large?"

* * *

It is later at night as Marrow watches from his watchtower as he uses a pair of binoculars. The lights on the street are turned on as the many defenses are shown.

At the artillery Clover is listening to the radio function on his black box, "_Dr. Oobleck reporting in. I've made contact with Dr. Washu and learned more about Protoss technology. The Protoss were an amazing race. They seem to__-_"

Clover interrupts, "We'll discuss about them later, Doc. Let's focus on the task at hand."

Ozpin reports, "_We ran into another one of the Black Box Hunters and learned more about them. Turns out that if we kill them, the sun's lifespan will get shorter so we may need to accelerate our time schedule. We don't have much time to explain, but we need those ships prime and ready when the Black Box Hunters are all dead. Understood?_"

Clover and others say at the same time, _"_Understood/_Understood._" Then he hangs up.

Meg shows up with two cups of coffee, "Needs some coffee?"

"Thank you." Clover takes one of the cups.

Meg smiles, "You're welcome. I do have some questions about your homeworld." She looks at Marrow, "Is there anymore people like him?"

Clover stops drinking his coffee, "Faunus? We do, or were. But we do have some Faunus living with us over at Rooster Teeth."

Meg stops smiling, "Were? What happened?"

"It was during the battle on some ringworld, from what I was told. The battle took place on some ringworld in some distant galaxy. Some of the Huntsmen fought their way through a lab to find the guy that was responsible for abducting everyone and put them on that world. The person responsible for kidnapping everyone also destroyed one of the Remnants. So I'm not sure if-"

Clover is interrupted by the vibrations in the ground as if there is a stampede.

"What the hell?"

"OH SHIT!" Marrow yells out from a watchtower, "WE GOT TROUBLE!"

Clover shouts, "EVERYONE! BATTLE STATIONS!"

Meg immediately takes position at the artillery, "Tell me when to shoot!"

Marrow screams out, "**FIRE!**"

BOOM!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"OH SHIT!" Marrow yells from the top of his watchtower as an army of bug-like monsters charge in. "WE GOT TROUBLE!"

Clover shouts, "EVERYONE! BATTLE STATIONS!"

Meg immediately takes position at the artillery, "Tell me when to shoot!"

The bugs are getting close to the first line as machine gun and rockets barrel down the majority of the swarm.

Marrow screams out, "**FIRE!**"

BOOM! Meg fires the first wave of artillery at the army of bugs and splatter some with others firing their artillery cannons. As the swarm at the front are getting mowed down while the artillery take out the ones in the rear. Dozens to hundreds of insect parts are seen being blown up into the air as fiery explosions light up the ground to show them.

On the west side, Louise has her minigun ready as she says in a bad ass way, "Alright you motherfucking cockroaches! Time to meet the exterminator!"

She fires her gun at some of the bugs with Elm firing her rockets. All sides of the settlement are besieged by the insects with everyone firing their artillery at them, using their weapons to cover any blind spots, and turrets mowing down as many bugs as they can. The bugs keep on getting killed by everything that the settlement throws at them. Not getting a single inch close to Springhog. They all keep on getting destroyed.

Chris is driving a warthog with Cleveland firing his pistol as Cleveland says, "Yea-ah! That's how we did it in my old neighborhood, bitch!"

Moe is using the rocket turret to cause many to explode into pieces, "Hell yeah! This is the best thing that has ever happened in my sad life!"

Chris says, "Damn straight!"

Stewie is piloting his mechanized robot as he fires lasers at the bugs, "Victory is mine! Ooo! It's been forever since I said that. I say, this is better than killing bandits."

Clover uses his Kingfisher to throw plasma batteries and fusion coils at the bugs from another tower. He hurls all the coils and batteries that he spawns as back-up to assist the artillery.

A mantis head is launched from the air after getting exploded and lands next to Nelson as he points and laughs at the head, "Haha!"

Brian takes a few sniper shots a few bigger bugs and can see everything with his canine nightvision. He keeps on getting headshots with anti-materiel rounds, the strongest ammo he's got. After reloading, he notices something big as he opens both eyes in shock. "Oh shit." he says to himself.

What he sees are plasma bugs and plasma scorpions from Starship Troopers that are too far for his rifle and it looks like the plasma bugs are charging.

Brian shouts out, "WE GOT ARTILLERY BUGS!"

The first two plasma bugs fire at the town with arching plasma balls shooting through the air as everyone sees them. They see one of them hit one of the gates to the east that nearly hit Homer and Peter. Another one hits the church and reduced it to smithereens with the reverend surviving behind the podium. But Mr. Burns was killed.

"NOOO!" Smithers screams out while holding onto Mr. Burns' body, "MR. BURNS!" Smithers gets angry as he looks at the direction of the plasma bugs, "You damn filthy bugs!" He pulls out a rocket launcher and a light machine gun from his implants, "I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!"

Smithers runs towards the heat of the action as he fires two rockets at the swarm. He charges in with some artillery barrages clearing his way. His face is full of rage as he guns down some bugs that weren't hit as he charges. When he finds the two plasma bugs and fires two rockets at them before they fire another shot. Smithers aimed at the section of the bugs and cause them to explode. Two blue fiery explosions can be seen at a distance as the bugs get destroyed with Smithers turned to ash.

"Damn." Stewie is impressed, "That was exhilarating! Too bad about Mr. Smithers though." A bug jumped up at the top of his mech, "Gah! Get off!"

Brian snipes the bug off of Stewie's mech. Brian keeps on firing with his sniper. Yet when he tries to reload, he notices he's out of ammo. "Uh-oh." He shouts, "I NEED MORE AMMO!"

Clover shows up, "Here!" and gives Brian a whole bunch of sniper ammo.

Things are getting worse as the mantis man spawns in more plasma bugs and they fire at the first layer of defenses with the plasma scorpions shooting down the turrets.

"FALL BACK!" Harriet orders, "FALL BACK TO SECONDARY POSITION!"

Everyone heads towards the second line of defenses. They fall back with all the laser turrets, more rockets and even a few magical devices that either electrocute, set fire or freeze. These are the defenses used in Skyrim that are powered by soul gems. The plasma bugs fire another barrage and hit the buildings in the third defensive line. Even destroying the landing platform.

"Dammit!" Moe swears, "They took out the landing platform!"

Louis says, "At this rate, we're gonna get overwhelmed in minutes!"

As things were starting to get dark, everyone sees something in the sky. They see some sort of ship coming down from the sky as it decelerates. It appears to be made from Space Engineers with some parts still exposed and only a third of it is colored green. It appears to be the size of a football field length wise and the width of two warehouses but the height of a three story building. The bugs stopped as they noticed the strange ship.

Alpha Church says through some intercom system, "_ALL ABOARD! NEXT STOP: ANYWHERE BUT HERE!_"

Ironwood orders, "EVERYONE ONBOARD THE SHIP! MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!"

Everyone grab everything that they can and get every last person, including Grandpa Simpson who was taking care of Maggie along with other children, out of the warzone. They all board the ship as some bugs get killed by cannons and laser guns with some missiles being launched from the top and kill the plasma bugs.

Inside the ship, Ironwood headed towards the bridge. Once he is in, he says to Alpha Church, "Thanks for the rescue!"

Church looks at Ironwood, "No problem. Now let's get out of this bug infested shit hole."

The ship takes off and flies towards the direction of Sanctuary 2.

Ironwood asks, "How are you flying without hands?"

"I did a bandwidth connection to the ship's systems and made a VR simulation in my head to help me drive."

Clover comes to the bridge, "Looks like someone has been working on some upgrades."

The ship takes off as the town of Springhog is reduced to ruins. The bugs swarm and take the whole town apart as many dug deep into the surface of the planet. As they made it to eighteen miles deep inside, there is something pointy, golden, and seem to be made of advance technology. The ark ship has been buried under the town the entire time.

* * *

The ship head towards the wreckage of the Helios moonbase where many refugees from other settlements have gathered and one of the few that isn't entirely overcrowded. The whole former station is only half the 'H' shape with a few modifications to the sides that look like dwellings attached to it and the rocky outcroppings that form something akin to the halls of a shopping malls. There are a few tents and yurts where some of the refugees are living in as some of the newer dwellings are getting set up by loaderbots. There are Crimson Raider flags and banners that decorate the place to show their affiliation and to tell this isn't some bandit camp. There are some corpses of the bugs still lying around with some people working on cleaning it up and complaining about it. Others are still up as they mourn their dead and a few Crimson Raiders guarding the settlement around the clock.

The ship sets down close to the wreckage with everyone at the site looking at the ship coming down. Some members of the crowd are murmuring about the new arrivals. As the ship lands, the ramp lowers to reveal the new refugees.

Vaughn approaches the bottom of the ramp, "Welcome to Helios!" He tries to be friendly as he could as a leader, "Hope you forgive the decor. Things haven't been easy after the bug attacks."

Peter says, "Yeah, no kidding. We just lost everything in that bug raid."

Lenny states, "We lost Mr. Burns and Smithers. We were lucky to get out alive."

Homer goes, "Woo-hoo!" as he is glad Mr. Burns is dead.

But Carl states, "But we are out of a job. Which means we don't get paid anymore."

"D'oh!"

Everyone from Springhog exited to get settled in.

Stewie complains as he drags Rubert, "And I left my damn skull collection behind. How could it get any worse?"

Brian states, "It could've been worse."

"How Brian? Like being eaten alive and have to deal with the burning stomach acids while still alive?"

"Well there's that...out of a thousand other things."

Ironwood takes a look at Vaughn who is wearing green-tinted glasses, in nothing but his underwear, a cape that looks like it was made from a blanket, boots and gloves and have a left metal shoulder pauldron. "You're the one in-charge?"

"I am." He looks down at what he's wearing, "Yeah I know, but it helps out when dealing with the desert heat."

Ironwood states, "Well we have an eight-year-old girl doing military strategies, a baby that can talk and makes mechs, a talking dog, and some people have yellow skin. So I'm not really all that surprised."

Then Roger from American Dad appears, "Yeah, no shit."

Ironwood immediately has his guns out and aims at Roger.

Roger has his hands up, "Whoa-whoa! Easy there!"

Vaughn grab Ironwood's arms, "Bro! What's the matter with you!?"

"I know this kind of alien!" Ironwood yells, "They were the ones that forced us on that planet!"

Vaughn looks at Roger and Roger seems to be scared. He looks back at Ironwood, "Really? Because Roger's an okay guy despite the fact he plays dress up."

Ironwood raises his left eyebrow, "He what?"

"Yeah. He just play dress up and does some plays here at our camp. He's an important guy."

"But still. His kind forced us on that accursed world and had us participate in experiments!" Ironwood is furious as he glares at Roger.

Roger is even more frighten as Ironwood stares at him threateningly.

"He's a good alien!" Vaughn tries to protect Roger, "Can you at least give him a chance!? Plus we don't allow murder in our camp!"

Ironwood calms down and put his guns away, "Alright." Yet gives Roger one more threateningly glare, "But if he does any sort of funny business, consider him terminated." and storms off.

He heads inside the ship and makes a call, "Ironwood to Rooster Teeth. We're gonna need Vernal's semblance for the situation here on New Pandora and a few more soldiers. I don't care if you send in Red Team, just send reinforcements."

* * *

We cut back to hours earlier to the planet Mutag where Team NYON and Qrow make their way towards the planet. This world seems to be a terran-type world yet it is full of mutants. There are some Marvel characters, My Hero Academia, and many others, just to name a couple. The five make their way through the debris and abandoned ships as they fly towards the only populated city on this planet.

"So what are we gonna expect?!" Yoko asks. She wonders what to expect.

Nero states, "Probably characters from a bunch of franchises that involve mutants."

Nyx says to Nero, "What!?"

Nero says, "Probably some mutants! The planet is called Mutag, so we will probably encounter mutants!"

Orion smiles, "Well at least we know how it got the name!"

Qrow chuckles, "Yep! That probably explains it!"

They fly towards the planet they are heading and located some lights on the dark side of the moon.

Yoko points out, "There it is! That must be our destination!"

Qrow says to Team NYON, "Alright kiddos! Let's hope that these guys are okay and didn't run into any trouble!"

Team NYON say, "Got it!"

They fly towards the city as it is a few hours before morning. Yet the closer they get, they can hear some explosions in the city.

"What's going on!?" Yoko asks as they fly closer.

Yet when they get closer, they can see some explosions along one of the bridges. The city itself looks like post-apocalyptic New York City with some plants growing in many parts, some buildings start crumbling, a few wrecked cars here and there, and some areas that have a few defenses in places that are focusing on keeping certain types of fauna out. There are also a few areas that look like a swamp. Anyway, Qrow and Team NYON headed over towards the bridge to discover that they are under attack. They see air screamers, numb bodies, night flutters, carrion and pyramid heads from Silent Hill along with animatronics from Five Nights and Freddy's and many monsters from Hunt: Showdown. It is nightmarish indeed as they head towards the city but only to be stopped by a group of superheroes and mutants alike. Heroes such as Spider-Man (along with other spider-themed superheroes), some S.H.I.E.L.D. academy heroes such as Nova, White Tiger, Rhino, Agent Venom and many others, many future heroes from My Hero Academia such as Izuku, Bakugo, Ochako, Su, Sero, Ibara, Tetsutetsu, and Iida and the Team from Young Justice with many reverted back to teenage years with Superboy, Miss Martian, Nightwing, Artemis, Red Arrow, Kid Flash and Aquaboy. Not only that, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles from 1985, 2003 and 2012 are there with many allies.

They are all fighting for their lives against these nightmarish creatures to defend the only home that they know.

However, one adult hero appears as he says, "I AM HEEERREEE!"

Izuku smiles, "It's All Might!"

Superboy punches the head of Foxy off, "About time!"

All Might has arrived on the scene yet unlike the one from the show, he is in his prime, still has his quark and doesn't have that scar that prevents him from going all out. All Might throws a punch in the direction the incoming nightmares that caused them all to be blown away. Everyone cheers as All Might does a pose and smiles. Yet a spider from Hunt: Showdown try to sneak attack on All Might but it was slashed in half by Qrow.

All Might turns around and sees Qrow, "Who are you?"

Qrow introduce himself, "My name's Qrow. Qrow Bradwen." Qrow notices the black box on All Might's left arm.

All Might notices the black box on Qrow's left arm. "I see."

Team NYON help out with the invaders with their own styles and weapons. Nero use his weapons to shot and stab at the same time while using the momentum to make him appear he is moving fast. Nyx is using his arm blades to slice through many yet uses his semblance to fry some of the monsters in green electricity. Yoko and Orion are working together as they take headshots with Yoko using a weapon that looks like it has piano keys of an electric guitar of some sort and Orion is firing his revolver weapon. Yet Yoko sneezed that sends many flying because of her semblance and cause some parts of the bridge to crumble.

"Whoops." Yoko ducks her head in her shoulders when she notices the cracks. "My bad."

Superboy rips the head off of one of the animatronics and smashed another with it. "I hate these things."

Bokugo charges at a few monsters while screaming, "DIIEEEE!" and blast them.

Artemis and Red Arrow fire explosive arrows at some of the creatures that cause many to fall back or just explode into gory pieces. Qrow has his Harbinger in scythe mode and slice through many of the monsters. Yet his misfortune semblance cause many of the monsters to fall to the river because of the crumbling bridge. Team NYON keep up the good work with everything they got. All Might continues to blow all of the monsters away with his fists. The others are unleashing everything they got.

Michelangelo of the 1985 turtles skateboards with his numchucks swinging as he shouts, "Cowabunga!"

2003 Mikey follows as he says, "Yee-haa! That's how we deal with creepy monsters in my neighborhood!"

2012 Mikey shouts, "Booyakasha!" as the three continue managed to push the monsters back.

Qrow shouts, "COME ON! WE'RE GAINING GROUND!"

Everyone push the monsters back as they continue to gain ground on the bridge and the monsters falling back.

"Allow me!" All Might gives a thumbs up right before using one of his moves, "DETROIT SMAAAASH!" as he punches the bridge.

The bridge starts to collapse on the monsters' side.

Nightwing shouts, "FALL BACK! FALL BACK!"

Everyone run away as the bridge starts to fall apart into the river. They all managed to make it as the last of the bridge is reduced to rubble.

1985 Raph falls down to the ground, "Man, that was insane."

2003 Raph say, "At least it's not bugs."

2012 Raph freaks out, "WHERE!?"

All Might thanks Qrow, "Thanks for the assistance, Qrow."

Qrow catches his breath, "No problem. But what the hell were they?"

"I don't know. They just showed up around three o'clock in the morning and started attacking. We were fortunate that we managed to held them off at this bridge, but we have to head to the other three. I need to make sure the others are doing well." All Might looks at Kid Flash and Iida, "Kid Flash! Iida! Since the two of you have super speed, I need the two of you to head towards the other bridges. I'll head towards the third with Midoriya and Bakugo."

"On it!" Kid Flash runs off at blinding speed.

"I'll do what I can, All Might!" Iida powers the jets in his legs and runs off.

All Might looks at Miss Martian, "Miss Martian! You take members of your team on your bioship to search the area for anymore of those creatures."

"On it!"

Spider-Man asks, "And for my team?"

"You make sure the defenses on the west side are holding up." All Might looks at the turtles, "You turtles get the east."

Yoko volunteers, "Orion and I will help out the turtles!"

All Might smiles, "I like your spirit."

Nyx says, "We'll come with you to provide aid."

Qrow says, "Same with me."

All Might says, "The rest of you, keep an eye on this bridge in case they cross."

The rest of the characters of My Hero Academia nod their heads an go, "Right!" With Su adding, "Ribbit."

All Might, Nyx, Nero, Izuku, Bakugo and Qrow head towards the next bridge up north to see if there is anything they can do to assist as they board the bus. part of the sky on the horizon started to turn a little blue as morning comes. Qrow drives.

Bakugo says, "So let me get this straight. You dumbasses are from a world where people can become heroes after awakening your aura and semblances whatever, and fight monsters?"

Nyx also added, "And also fight crime. But a world where anyone can become a hero sounds interesting."

"Yeah. Tell that to Deku there and he didn't had a quark."

Nero asks, "So quark are like semblances?"

Izuku says, "That's what I would like to know."

Qrow says to All Might, "Can't believe you guys have been on this planet for more than a year. But are there more heroes like you?"

All Might replies, "There are some, but they are at the other bridges. Only a handful of adult heroes are here other than myself. There's Erasure Head, Cementoss, Present Mic, Ectoplasm, Midnight, Smile and Vlad King. There are also four mutant rats that do have these black boxes, but they are somewhere at the heart of the city. Trying to help out those who can't fight or their powers are useless against these creatures along with civilians from other moons. We had another mutant rat with four turtles, but they were killed by the one leading these creatures."

Before All Might can give out more information, a pink, clammy, three fingered hand burst right through the top of the bus and yank All Might through. Qrow stops the bus as everyone exit to see what is going on. They see a strange, monstrous being with the left arm covered in eyes that have black boxes for pupils and the three fingered hand that holds All Might, the right arm is all bloated with a lot of black boxes on it yet a five clawed hand, its face twisted and mangled with one very large yellow reptilian right eye and a small blue human left eye and have tentacles sticking out from its head. The body of this creature is warped and twisted as if its flesh have been unnaturally deformed by some unholy monstrosity, the lower body has octopus tentacles clinging to the side of the building and tentacles on its back that have black boxes for suction cups. Its skin color is in a variety of pink with some parts lighter and some parts darker.

"Sorry kiddies!" it speaks in a demonic, maddening, unnatural male voice. "All heroes are losers!"

He crushes All Might's head which blood comes gushing our as All Might's struggling body stops moving. Everyone watch in horror as this thing takes All Might's black box and gets absorbed into its right arm.

Izuku and Bakugo couldn't believe what they just saw. The greatest hero that they admired is killed off so easily by a monster.

Bakugo gets furious that he launch himself into the air with his quark while screaming, "**DIE, YOU MONSTER!**" with tears falling from his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The sun has almost risen as Qrow, Izuku, Bakugo, Nero and Nyx watch as All Might's skull gets destroyed and blood gushes out. Everyone watch as the new monster absorbs All Might's black box into its right arm.

Bakugo gets furious that he launch himself into the air with his quirk while screaming, "**DIE, YOU MONSTER!**" with tears falling from his face.

As Bakugo made it to the same level as the monster, Bakugo fires a barrage of blast at him while screaming his lungs out. Izuku's body starts to give off green electricity as he power ups his right leg. When Bakugo tries his armor piercing shot, the creature just swat it right before Izuku tries kicking him with One For All at 100%. However, the creature seems unphase much to Izuku's surprise. The creature grabs him and tosses him at Bakugo, sending them flying. Qrow tries to charge in with his Harbinger. The creature laughed at Qrow, but Qrow manages to slice off the three clawed hand that killed All Might.

The creature screamed in pain as the hand fall and turn into fifteen black boxes. When the first light of the sun appears over at the horizon, the creature up and disappears in a puff of black smoke.

Nero freaks out, "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT THING!?"

Nyx tries to explain, "I-I-I think that t-t-thing was...I don't know. Whatever it was, it must be the same kind of guy as the one who attacked our home. But more like something out of a nightmare."

"Yeah! You can say that again!"

Qrow pick up the black boxes as he says, "Whatever it was, it killed that superhero and took his black box." He put all the black boxes in his inventory, "Best to keep it for now."

Nero looks at his black box, "Now I regret having one of these now!"

"HEY!" Bakugo yells with Izuku carrying him with Izuku crying. He's still pissed as he cries, "JUST WHO WAS THAT!? THAT BASTARD KILLED ALL MIGHT AND I WANT REVENGE! ALL MIGHT IS THE GREATEST HERO AND NO ONE CAN BEAT HIM! NOT THAT MONSTER!"

"Dude!" Nero says to Bakugo, "All Might is dead!"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Bakugo shove Izuku and looks over the corpse of the greatest hero that ever lived back on his planet.

Izuku drops to his knees and cries. As the two cry over the loss of their hero, Cementoss appears with Midnight riding on a wave of cement.

"What happened?!" Cementoss asks as the wave of cement submerges.

Both of them look at where All Might died and realized that their greatest fear has come true.

"Oh my god." Midnight says in shock.

Cementoss look at the three new faces and asks, "What happened to All Might?"

Qrow gives a sad sigh, "I'll explain to everyone. Take us to whoever else is in charge."

* * *

Cementoss made another wave of cement for transport as Qrow explains the situation to them with Bakugo showing his hatred and want revenge. Cementoss wave travels through the city and it looks like they're in an area that is still under renovation before heading through an area where many buildings are in pristine condition.

"Damn!" Midnight says as she slams her left fist on her right palm. She's just as pissed as anyone else. "That's the last thing we need. Some nightmarish maniac coming along and killing anyone with those black boxes."

Nyx adds in, "Even worse. They can only be killed by anyone with black boxes."

Nero looks at Qrow, "Just ask Ruby and Qrow. Ruby was the only person to have black boxes. But after she chop off one of that guy's arms, that arm turned into black boxes and Qrow took one and killed the guy."

"Who's Ruby?" Cementoss ask.

Qrow responds, "She is my niece and a member of the Rooster Teeth Council, despite her age."

"That's one hell of a niece." Midnight states.

After hearing that only a black box holder can kill a black box holder, Bakugo, who was throwing a tantrum earlier, remains silent with an angry look on his face.

Izuku notices, "You alright, Kan-chan?"

"Not now, Deku." Bakugo says in an angry yet subtle tone of voice. '_A black box._' he thinks to himself, '_If I can get my hands on a black box, I will kill that bastard._' He looks at Qrow's left arm and plans to take one of the black boxes from Qrow's inventory.

Midnight says, "The creatures we fought against seem to fry-up when the sun is out and come out during the day."

Nero tries to act like a ladies man, "Really? And you figured out all that from just one night?" He tries to lean close to her with a smile on his face and woo her.

But Midnight smacks him in the face, "Now is not the time! Well, I would like to, but not now!"

Cementaoss looks up, "We're here."

The building they are heading towards to seems to be thirty stories high and have a Japanese oriental look to it with a green, Japanese-style roof. There is a large green emblem on it that looks like a Japanese bell flower, which is called a kikkyo. That is the symbol of the Hamato Clan. As they approach, they pass by a stone garden located close to the building with plenty of Japanese flowers, bamboo and statues of Fu dogs along with a pond that has a shishi-odoshi and full of koi fish. They made their way towards the front door with the wave of cement disappearing into the ground. The entrance has two bronze Fu dogs on each end with the left having its mouth open and the right has its mouth shut. The doors are the same as what you expect from a large city building. Automatic sliding glass doors.

Inside the building, there is a lot of Japanese-style decor with a large water fountain that has a twenty foot Asian dragon with water coming out of an orb in its left claw. Orange banners of the Hamato Clan are draped from the third floor balcony with the emblem being green, jade pots full of roses are seen on each of the corners and each have a different color and above is a giant hologram of the sky yet looks like an open building.

"Wow." Qrow says as he looks up, "This is one hell of a headquarters."

"One of them, actually." Midnight states. "This is one of the three headquarters that is run by the ones with the black boxes and by mutants. Like those teenage mutant ninja turtles you saw earlier. There is one to the south across the sea run by some of the other metahumans. Us of the Hero Association are located in the northern part of the city."

Izuku states, "It is also where we take classes to learn how to use our quarks more efficiently." He is still glum about what happened to All Might. "The reason for three different headquarters is because we need to fall back in case a section of the city is lost. It is also more efficient to-"

Midnight says to Bakugo and Izuku, "You two should head home for the time being. You two have done a lot already and get some rest."

Izuku is a bit hesitant as he grips his right arm.

"Fine." Bakugo says with a disgruntle sigh. "But let me blow some steam first before going to bed."

"Kan-chan?" Izuku is confused. Bakugo would never agree to do something so easily. '_Why would Kan-chan just accept orders like that? All Might's death must've hit him harder than I thought. Even more than me._' Izuku looks at Midnight, "Alright."

The two teens and Cementoss exited the building.

Yoko and Orion finally showed up with Yoko shouting, "Hey!" in a cheery mood. She approaches the others, "Man, you wouldn't believe what type of monsters were out there. I thought the Grimm were bad, but those things are more dangerous than them."

Yet Qrow, Nyx and Nero just look at them with sad looks.

Yoko looks at them and asks, "Did I miss something?"

Orion understands the situation and grabs Yoko's left shoulder. "Yoko. Best not to say anything for a bit until we know what exactly is going on."

Midnight says, "Since you are all here, follow me."

The six made their way towards the elevator and take it all the way up to the last floor at the top. The elevator opens to reveal something that looks like a dojo mixed with a Japanese throne room. The side doors open up to let in some light and torches automatically set themselves a flame. In the room, there are some humanoid rats at the end sitting on pillows. From left to right, we have Hamato Yoshi of the 1985 Ninja Turtles, there is Splinter of the 1990 Ninja Turtles movie, Splinter from the 2003 Ninja Turtles (Pre-Fast Forward and Back to the Sewers designs. To me, those shows never happened and I never want to discuss about them. Never EEEVVVEEERR.), Splinter form the 2007 TMNT movie, Hamato Yoshi of the 2012 Ninja Turtles. There is one seat that remains empty. All of these Splinters have black boxes. Holographic screens pop up to show some of the people that are defending this city and it is even being broadcasted throughout the planet.

2012 Splinter asks, "My we ask for your names?"

Qrow steps forward, "My name is Qrow Branwen, one of the people living on the menagerie planet not too far from here in the town of Rooster Teeth?"

"_Rooster Teeth?_" Spider-Man asks with a confused look with his mask.

"_What kind of name is that?_" Nightwing asks.

"It was a strange decision."

Nyx steps up, "My name is Nyx Alset. Leader of Team NYON."

Yoko steps up all peppy, "Hello! My name is Yoko Magenta! I love club music, machines and pizza!"

Some people giggle a little because of Yoko's up-beat personality, but some aren't.

Orion introduces himself, "I'm Orion Asterphos."

Then Nero shows off, "And I'm Nero Jiang. For anyone ladies that are single, I'm available 24/7!"

There is a moment of silence before Qrow discusses the situation.

"Before we get started, one of your people are dead. Some one name All Might."

Everyone is shocked to hear the news. All Might was the mightiest hero and the best weapon they had against certain foes.

"What happened to him?" 2003 Splinter asks.

Qrow explain what happened to him along with the news about people hunting down black boxes along with the sun going out pretty soon. Everyone murmur about this new information. But Qrow also explain about three Protoss arkships buried beneath three of the moons in the system.

But there is something bothering Nova, "_If that guy is from the sun, why did he retreat?_"

Erasure Head suggests, "_Probably because our new friends here have black boxes and actually did some damage._"

Miss Martian shouts out her opinion, "_Then we have to find these arkships now! If we don't, then we'll all die!_"

Everyone is in agreement of that as they voice their agreement.

"It will not be easy." 2003 Splinter states. "Not only we have this new enemy, we still have to deal with our other adversary."

"I agree." says 2012 Splinter. "We still have no idea where this Scion Shredder is, but we must resolve this issue real soon."

"Scion Shredder?" Yoko asks.

1985 Splinter explains, "This Scion Shredder appeared from nowhere eight months ago and killed two of us." He is referring to the Splinter from Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles along with those turtles and the Michael Bay Splinter and turtles.

2003 KC speaks, "Yeah! And that guy even have those black box things!"

Qrow receives a call from his black box, "Sorry, I have to take this." He walks away to answer.

"What's he doing?" 2003 Teen Titans Beast Boy asks.

Orion says, "He's answering a call through his black box. Turns out that you can communicate via radio with it."

Everyone, except Team NYON, look at each and are a bit surprise to hear such information.

Spider-Man says, "_Wish we knew about that earlier._"

2007 movie Splinter says to Spider-Man, "Indeed. Communicating with the others would've been a lot easier."

2003 April O'Neil says, "Guess we did all that work on the communication dish for nothing."

2012 and 2003 Splinters check their black boxes to see if they have the communication function in their black boxes.

As the others discuss on what to do, Qrow is catching up with current events and learned more about the Black Box Hunters from Ruby and learned about what everyone else is doing.

"Understood." Qrow hangs up and deliver some news. He approaches the Splinters half-way, "I got some bad news."

Everyone in the room look at Qrow to see what the bad news is.

"Turns out that killing those hunters accelerate the sun's lifespan and will go nova sooner than later. To make matters worse, one of our people killed the hunters on some blocky world. In other words, we have less time."

Everyone is shocked and are terrified to hear such news.

Hulk speaks, "_Then we must evacuate the planet!_"

"Agree." the Splinters agree in unison.

"_We can't exactly get in my bioship!_" Miss Martian says, "_Not enough room for everyone!_"

"How about we just build one?" Nero suggests. "I mean, anyone with black boxes can just build one as long as they focus on the necessities of the ship and nothing else and make sure there's enough room for everyone to get of this moon and head towards the next one. Everyone else have to bring in whatever supplies they can get. Plus if everyone else has a spaceship, they can use it to make a few trips around this moon and bring them here."

There was silence for a few moments in the room.

Nyx says, "That...is actually the best idea I ever heard."

Orion is impressed, "Every once in a blue moon."

"Wow." Yoko is also impressed, "That really is the best idea ever."

Nero gets upset at his teammates, "Fuck you guys!" he gives them the left middle finger, "My ideas are always awesome!"

But Nyx says, "Unless it involves a girl's phone number."

2003 Splinter stands up, "Then we are all in agreement?"

"Agree!" everyone says at once.

"Then we will commence the construction of a starship to head towards the nearest moon and leave the Scion Shredder to his fate."

* * *

Somewhere in the wastelands of this world, there is a Japanese-style castle where rusted Foot Bots guard the place as if they are some sort of robotic zombies while proudly bearing the sign of the 2003 Foot Clan while wearing the same uniforms from the 2012 Foot Bots. The place itself though looks like it is on top of a ruined city that have been abandoned long ago yet Foot Bots, organic mousers, malfunctioning robotic mousers and undead mutants roam it. Back at the castle, the giant Foot Clan symbol is on the tallest tower with a massive throne room above it.

In that throne room, a massive spiky metal throne that looks even more intimidating than the Iron Throne form Game of Thrones with spiky metal thorns sticking out, and weapons from the defeated turtles are part of it as they are slightly melted into it. On the top of this throne, two pelts made from two Master Splinters (Michael Bay movies and Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) drape over it. On the walls, eight turtle shells are hung by chains with two skulls of April O'Neils and one of KC Jones hanging above a broken chandelier. On the throne sits someone dressed like the Shredder but have neon green spikes on the helmet and neon green glowing eyes, a tattered purple cape, and a lot more buffed up while wearing metal armor made from scrap.

As the Scion Shredder sits on the most uncomfortable chair in the world, the monster that killed All Might shows.

"Greetings." says the Black Box Hunter. "You must be the Scion Shredder. My name is Shade Nightmare and I have a gift."

The Scion Shredder just give a curious grown as he takes an interest in Shade Nightmare's offer.

Shade rips his torso open and spews some sort of coffin from his insides. The lid of the coffin bursts open to reveal a corpse of a Shredder that has demonic teeth, its helmet and gauntlet.

The Scion Shredder says in a somewhat robotic voice, "The Tengu Shredder."

**TO BE CONTINUED!** Don't you hate cliffhangers?

* * *

**AN: Howdy yall! How are you guys doing? I'm fine. Despite we have switched to yellow here, I'm gonna stay safe with masks and stuff because apparently our government and the local government are run by idiots. But that's nothing new. But I do have some news. For this summer, I'm gonna spend one week at the beginning of each summer month camping. Mostly for helping out some relatives that work at campgrounds. But for those that like my Food Wars and Shield Hero fanfictions, don't worry, you'll still get them.**

**Any who, hope you guys stay safe...and hope we get a better president. Later.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Over at the moon Apocalyptica, Team FAME (comprised of Cinder Fall, Amber Autumn, Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai) along with Winter Schnee fly pass the ship debris in order to head to those that might need help against the Black Box Hunter and whatever horrors they will unleash.

"So what are we gonna expect!?" Emerald asks as they approach.

Cinder responds, "Since this planet is called Apocalyptica, a lot! Probably mutant monsters, toxic wastelands, psychopathic raiders, unpleasant weather, possibly zombies!"

Amber just say, "Yep! Suits the name alright!"

"Then we must steel ourselves!" Winter orders before breaking atmosphere, "For whatever we face, we must prepare for whatever challenge comes at us!"

Once they made it through the atmosphere and pass through the clouds, they come across a feudal Asian-themed city with massive stone walls that surround it in the middle of the mountains, a river that pass through it from east to west and four railways that goes north to east. However, they notice a massive crowd that surrounds it and swarming in through a major hole where a gate used to be but torn down and they only got a few blocks in. As they approach, they noticed the smell of rotting meat in the air, the sound of a siren among the moans and groans amidst the screams of terrified people fleeing for their lives. When they see the masses that surround the city, they were horrified by the sight of them. They see many of them having pale skin, bits of flesh missing, and yellow eyes filled with frustration and an insatiable hunger for flesh as they try to reach out to them with clamy, decaying hands. They are up against zombies.

"Oh fuck me." Mercury says to himself. "It just have to be zombies."

Winter is disgusted by the sight of them. She's used to things that are a bit more clean and a little tidy. She prefers the Grimm over the undead. At least the Grimm smell better.

The zombies continue to moan and wail as many try to reach the five in vain despite some easy meals. Yet among the ranks of the damn, there is a special kind of zombie that springs into action and try to jump. These different zombies have cold grey skin, their veins seem to glow molten yellow, and their eyes blacken to the point where only their pupils gain a menacing red glow with their hearts radiate a bright molten color.

"What kind of zombies are those?" Amber asks.

Emerald pulls out her Thief's Respite and aims, "Whatever kind they are, they all die the same." She fires at the heads of the new zombies dead center.

However, blue sharp sparks are seen and no bullet holes. It is as if these new zombies have bullet proof skin or something.

"What the-?!" Emerald says in shock when her weapons have no effect.

"Okay, that's new!" Mercury is a little disturbed by these new zombies.

Cinder uses her semblance to create a bow and fire some arrows, "This might work."

She fires the arrows at the hearts rather than the heads. Two arrows got through the rib cage and pierced through. It keeled over and dies...for real. But two bounced off as if the rib cage is hard as iron.

"Now I see." Cinder says after testing. "The more force you apply, they get to die. Plus a few hours of playing some video games did payoff."

Mercury snickers a little, "Yeah, the glowy parts are always a weakness."

Yet as they note the weakness of the new zombies, fiery planes from World War II fly by them and nearly hit them.

"The hell?!" Emerald says as they nearly got hit by the planes.

Some of the planes fire their machine guns at some of the buildings as some kamikaze themselves right into some of the buildings.

"Were those...zombie planes!?" Amber says while freaking out that the zombies are capable of flying planes.

Winter says, "This is different from the last planet we were trapped on. Let's rescue as many as we can! Move out!"

They all fly in and try to help out.

A few of those super zombies try to attack a family dressed in Ainu-themed clothing while also having animal ears and tails of a cats and dogs as they cowered as they approach. But Winter comes in and stabs right through the molten colored hearts and uses her semblance to send some flying back at the horde outside.

Winter says to the family, "Get to safety! Hurry!"

"Thank you!" says the father. He appreciates what Winter did but is still frighten as he and his family get out of there.

Somewhere else, Emerald and Cinder take down a few zombies with Emerald shooting the regular zombies in the head and Cinder throws explosive spears that she created with her Maiden powers, which she still doesn't remember, at the hearts of the super zombies which causes them to explode. As she kills them, she notices that some are getting more angrier and angrier the more she kills. As if these zombies are intelligent and still have some human emotions underneath. However, one of them starts charging in with two tantos in hand and try to stab and slice Cinder. The tantos shatter when the super zombie try to kill Cinder. Cinder smirks before jamming a sword into its heart.

"Guess having a black box does come in handy." Cinder remarks the black box's invincibility capabilities. She look at her arm where the black box is embedded, "If it weren't for these, I would've died."

Emerald keeps on firing as she shouts, "Yeah, well, that doesn't mean we're invincible against others with black boxes!"

Many zombies drop dead for every head shot she fire. The regular zombies are slow, clumsy, and pretty easy to kill as long as you have plenty of ammo for the high numbers coming at you. Zombies are weak alone, but are terrifying in great numbers as they surround their prey.

Emerald jumps up on a lamp post before spinning in the air and gunning down the zombies as she goes, "Wooo-ooo!" She sticks the landing and shoots some more, "I love having infinite ammo!" Emerald fires a bunch more shots at the zombies and stabs the hearts of the super zombies.

However, there is a twister made of ice comes in and started blowing and/or freezing zombies in the way.

"What the fuck?" Emerald says right before looking at the direction where the twister came from and sees a man wearing what looks like a suit with fans, ac units and a slushie machine strapped onto it.

The man waves as he shouts, "Come on! Get to the trains!"

Cinder walks up and notices the man in a strange outfit, "What in the world was that?" she asks Emerald.

"It looked like someone with a robotic suit made of fans, slurpy machines and some air conditioners with a cannon on it that somehow made a tornado of ice."

A super zombie tries to attack by jumping from above. But without looking, Cinder just throws some kunai with her Maiden powers and pierced its heart, causing it to drop behind the two girls.

Over at some other district, Mercury decided to arm himself with a light machine gun and mow down all the zombies coming at a crowd of people running in terror. Mercury smiles as he guns down all the zombies that he sees.

"Now this is more like it!" Mercury says while firing, "To think I was worried for a moment because I had to fight these things in close range and worry about getting bitten! But this black box is awesome! Including infinite ammo!" He laughs like crazy and continues to gun down.

However, one of those super zombies came out and seem to be unaffected by the bullets. So Mercury uses Talaria on the guy's chest and fires a round right though the rib cage as it falls dead on the ground. Then he fires some more. While he enjoys gunning down the zombies, a zombie in a Nazi uniform prepares to fire at Mercury with an old submachine gun about to fire. However, a sniper snot was fired and took it down. Mercury looked at the dead corpse of the zombie and looked at where the projectile came from. Up on one of the roofs, he sees Karl from Zombie Army armed with a sniper rifle, waves at him. Mercury smiles and gives the thumbs up and proceeds to kill the zombie horde.

Over at the destroyed gate, Amber made a large stone wall to stop the zombies from coming in and burns them to ashes. Then proceed to call forth lighting from the sky to electrocute some of them and call forth the wind to have pebbles fly around, covered in ice to look like comets, and use the tail ends to stab them right in the foreheads. Then unleashes an explosion of fire that scorched everything in the area and reduce organics into ashes. She scorched about twelve to fifteen feet of land that is covered in black and some smoking. Then she created a massive chasm that many zombies fall down to at least three miles below before closing it up. Crushing all the zombies that fell in.

"Whew." Amber wipes her forehead with her right arm. "This is a lot of work."

But just in the south of the horizon, she sees a major dust storm coming in from over the mountain sides. Amber flies up and spawns in a spyglass to see what is. As she peers through the spyglass, she gets a better view and see what is actually creating the dust storm. It is being caused by a swarm of zombies running in fast. But not just any zombies. World War Z zombies.

Amber radios in, "Guys? We got a problem. There is a massive horde of fast moving zombies heading towards the city."

"_Goddammit!_" Mercury swears over the radio function, "_Those are the worsts!_"

Winter speaks, "_We'll assist with the evacuation, immediately. Move!_"

"I'll see about deploying some defenses to buy us some time."

Cinder says, "_Emerald, Mercury and I will take care of the undead that are in the city before heading to the train station._"

"_Wilco._" Winter says.

Amber asks, "What does that mean?"

"_It's short for 'roger that'._"

"Got it."

Amber immediately get to work on making some makeshift defenses such as junk turrets, some mines, and a few magical traps before wiping out the rest of the slow moving zombies and a few super zombies.

Back in the city, the four take down some of the zombies in the city with their range attacks while Winter summons some white Grimm with her summoning glyph and take out lots of them. However, one of the super zombies tries a surprise attack from behind.

One woman shouts, "Look out! A Kabane!"

Cinder turns around and throws a spear right through the creature's heart and it explodes. She looks at the woman who warned her and it is Clair Redfield from Resident Evil. "Thanks!" she thanks her.

"I don't know you guys are but thanks for saving us." She points at the northeast, "Just make sure you head towards the train station before the trains leave."

A few zombies try to sneak up on Claire, but she pulls out her pistol and fires at them. But out of nowhere, clouds start to swirl and wind blows in a circle right before lighting strikes. Once the sudden lighting strikes fade, a man who appears to be elderly and wearing armor that is reminiscent to the Arma Gigas from RWBY White Trailer with a black shirt and pants underneath, a red fur-trimmed cloak which was held by a gold chord and wielding some sort of hammer and having blue eyes and white hair.

"Where am I?!" says the man as he looks around at his surrounding. Then he looks at his left arm, "What is _this_?!"

A Kabane tries to lunge towards the new figure in armor but he bashed its head in and drops dead.

"Grandfather?!" Winter says in shock.

That's right, Nicholas Schnee has arrived and has a black box.

"Winter!?" Nicholas is just as shocked, "What is going on!?"

Mercury says, "Can we do this family reunion some other time!? We got more on the way!" Mercury fires his machine gun to gun down the zombies.

Winter shouts over the gunfire, "For a quick report, we're trying to save the people from the undead and we're on some moon doing it!"

Emerald shouts as she fires, "For the long story, wait till we get the fuck out of here!"

A loud whistle is heard which signals the first train leaving with many refugees. The sound of the train's engine and wheels can be heard amongst all the noise and chaos that is happening throughout the city.

Claire says, "Sounds like the first train is leaving. We better hurry before the last and fourth train leaves and that's the one we need to board. Hopefully before the next wave approach."

Then they hear the sound of airplanes above. Hell planes...or demonic planes depending on which you like, from Zombie Army 4. They all look up as they try to make another run. However, people with white-feathered wings are seen soaring through the skies as they use some form of magic to stop them by firing a gust of wind and fire shards of light at the wings to take them down and have them destroy the zombies outside the walls.

"What are those?" Mercury asks.

"Those are onkamiyario." Claire explains, "A race of winged people from some post-apocalyptic future version of Earth that replaced humans." Claire looks at the five, "But lets focus on the ground. There are still people that still need help."

"You got that right." Frank West from Dead Rising appear in his slushy and fan exo suit along with Karl of the Zombie Army series.

"Frank. Karl." Claire says to the two, "Where is everyone else?"

Karl explains, "The rest of my squad are busy defending the eastern station."

"You're brother, Chuck and his daughter are boarding on the third train. Best you go meet up with him."

Karl says, "We'll stay put and help out the civilians."

"Got it." Claire leaves but says, "Don't die on us!"

Nicholas just says to everyone, "This is the strangest situation I am stuck in."

Mercury says, "Better get used to it. We have."

Amber shows up after flying, "I got the defenses set up at what remains from the gate!" She lands on the ground, "I didn't see any more..." she notices Nicholas Schnee and asks Winter, "Is this guy a relative of yours?"

"My grandfather."

"Oh. Anyway, I didn't see any more zombies in the city. But the ones that can run are approaching very fast."

Frank says, "I wouldn't worry about that. Emperor Hakuo with his black box is setting up the traps before he leaves."

Karl makes a joke, "Wish the presidents from the United States of America in the future would do that."

"We should help out." Emerald suggests. "Set up traps at choke points to slow them down a little before they reach the train station."

Frank says, "About the 'fast zombies', were they running or on some vehicles?"

"They were running." Amber answers.

"Shit." Karl swears. "Those are Solanum Zombies. Almost as bad as the Kabane Zombies. Those zombies can build pillars of themselves to get to high areas and smart enough to play dead to surround their targets along with creating a big tidal wave with their bodies. These guys will only go after people that have no illnesses or health problems like cancer."

After hearing that, they are more creeped out by the fact that zombies, originally slow and dumb, can run fast and make pillars of themselves to get to their prey on higher ground.

"We should help out with the traps." Amber suggests and still a little freaked out.

Winter shows her black box, "Does this Emperor Hakuo have a black box?" and being serious.

"Yeah." Frank nods. "He has those."

"If you see him, warn him that there are beings hunting down anyone that have black boxes. They might be responsible for all this chaos here on this world. Specialize in the undead probably."

Karl just gives a sarcastic, "Great."

"Oh fuck me." Frank slouches back a little while facing the sky. "That's the last thing we need."

"Let's move!" Winter orders and everyone started to get to work...and Winter teaches Nicholas on how to use the black box.

Mercury and Cinder headed to the southeast to set up some defenses and traps that involves mines, turrets, some magical glyphs from Elder Scrolls and Two Worlds II, and some special zombie traps their team invented that involves a scarecrow covered in human flesh (that they spawn from their black boxes) while covered in explosives underneath. Winter and Nicholas do the same in the south while Winter try to fill in on everything that has happened for the past two months, and Emerald and Amber do the same to the west.

But from the peak of one of the mountains, there is a strange, crooked old man whose head is covered in black boxes, a wrinkled face and has the mark of Nurgle on his forehead. He is completely hunched back and wearing dirty, green and brown clothes that are tattered and have a lot of stains on them (best not to question what they are). He has some skinny arms covered in boils and warts with tiny black boxes on them yet larger ones under his arms and long, yellow nails that are four inches long. He is wearing a necklace that is made of barbed wires that have noses, eyeballs, tongues, fingers and teeth. He has a large, bulbous nose that you get to see his gray nose hair, black eyes with irises and pupils that are more dead than the zombies', and his mouth only has ten teeth that are crooked, nasty, some being pointy, one has a hole in it, and a black tooth where one of his incisor (the four front teeth on the upper gums and where one of the buck teeth should be) should be. the man cackles as he hold his decaying oak staff with a moose skull on it with dead, mummified cats being hung by shoe laces on the antlers. This new Black Box Hunter cackles at the sight where his undead minions try to destroy the city.

* * *

**AN: What's up bitches!? Hope you enjoy this new chapter and the story so far. ****I'm gonna be camping for a bit to get away from all the...you know. While I'm at it, here is the schedule for what is coming up.**

**For this week (as in now) we have Shokugeki no Saiba: Food Wars! and Survival in a Strange Galaxy.**

**Next week we have From Remnant Huntresses to Pokemon Trainers and The Rising of the Post-Apocalyptic Shield Hero.**

**An Isekai in RWBY will appear whenever I post some new chapters as always.**

**Until then, stay safe, stay healthy, and best of luck.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**AN: Okay, I made a mistake with one of my spellings and already deleted the last chapter to make room. The Emperor's name is supposed to be Hakuoro, not Hakuo. I do apologize for that mistake for any fans of the Utawarerumono series.**

* * *

Back at the fight in the city, many zombies try to get into the city despite the rocky wall made by Amber. In the city, Team FAME and Winter set up the traps before the last of the trains leave along with Nicholas Schnee. The second whistle sounded to signal the second train leaving as it heads out with multiple passengers. In the south, Winter filled in her grandfather in on what exactly what is going on as she set up some mines in the plaza.

"Let me get this straight:" Nicholas tries to piece stuff together while watching Winter work, "You're saying that we're in some other galaxy after you and the rest of the family, except Jacques, appeared on some planet, turns out it was some part of some mad scientist's scheme, and now we're on some moon full of undead?"

"Correct." Winter set up a few more plasma mines on the street.

Nicholas is a bit more confuse on the situation. But he realizes, "Wait, you said that the mad scientist had clones of himself based on what your sister said. Are you a clone? Am I a clone? Is everyone else clones?"

Winter stops what she is doing and thinks about it what she never thought about. She looks at her grandfather, "I never thought about that."

"How long have everyone had been on the moon?"

"A month." Winter replies.

"You've all been trapped on one of the moons for a month and never thought about it? But I guess the mere thought about it must've been too terrifying for you and everyone else."

Winter states, "But since our semblances are still the same, guess that means we're not."

"Except that our semblances are genetic so it could be possible."

Before they can continue with their conversation, a few hell planes are see and do a kamikaze run as they ram right into the earth wall and cause it to collapse. Many of the different zombies come in as the dust plume climbs higher and they charge in. Winter and Nicholas see the zombies coming in in droves as some of the Kabane Zombies jump in and try to attack anything they can find.

"Fall back!" Winter shouts, "Fall back!"

Winter and Nicholas fly back to head towards the station.

Winter radios, "The zombies have broken through! Finish your traps and retreat towards the train station!"

"_Got it!/Roger!_" everyone says via the radio function.

The zombies come in as the Solanum Zombies and Kabane Zombies rampage across the city. However, the Solanum Zombies started to fall first as junk turrets do precisive head shots on them. The Kabane Zombies exploded into pieces by the mines and rocket turrets and claymores close by. Yet it is a little harder as their cold grey skin act similar to armor but explosions do make some short work on them despite the hardness. The third whistle is heard at the train station as the third train leaves. Many of the zombies hear the whistle all the way back at the ruined gates.

* * *

Over at the station, many humanoids with animal traits are boarding the fourth and last train out of the city. But it's not just an ordinary train. It is a Hayajiro, an extremely heavily armored train that is also running on a McRucky Engine, which is a specialize steam engine with innovative vapor compression, that allows high output power to move the Hayajiro. Not to mention bigger and wider than normal trains, including the cars.

On the top of this mobile fortress, Eren Jager, from Attack on Titan, wearing his Scout Regiment uniform, shouts with his cupped hands, "THIS IS THE LAST TRAIN OUT OF TUSKURU! WE NEED TO GET ON BOARD AND PREPARE FOR DEPARTURE!"

Team FAME is waiting close to one of the boxcars in the middle as everyone else hastily get aboard before the zombies come and overrun the station.

Yet Mercury looks over and sees a giant black and white bird with a white tiger getting on board in the back boxcars with a teenage version of Aruru from Utawarerumono riding on the tiger. "Is that a tiger and a giant bird?" he asks.

The girls looked over and see them get aboard.

"Holy shit." Emerald is amazed that such beasts are coming aboard. "Those are some amazing pets."

"We're here!" Winter runs up along with Nicholas.

"About timing." Cinder says.

The six board the train as the whistle blows to signal its departure. The Hayajiro moves slowly at first before picking-up speed like any train should. Back in the city, explosions can be heard along with gunfire, laser fire, rocket fire and screams of the damn being heard for nearly miles. Their body parts and blood are scattered across that stain the city red and black with smoke everywhere along with many wooden structures being caught on fire from the explosions. Back on the peaks of the mountains, the disgusting old man sees the Hayajiro leave and headed east along the tracks. He cackles and coughs as the last train leaves.

Some of the Solanum Zombies charge at the moving trains yet machinegun turrets from Fallout 4 were set up and fires at them without any of them ramming the Hayajiro as it picks-up more speed and outruns the zombies.

* * *

On the Hayajiro, Team FAME, Winter and Nicholas are glad that they made it aboard. They can fly, but prefer to stick with the train because they wish to meet this Hakuo. Despite the fact they flew over the city, they haven't met the man nor seen him. The people on board sigh in relief with only a small number of casualties in the tenths rather than in the hundreds. But that is when Winter receives the radio call from Ruby.

Winter walks away, "I'll be right back." She heads towards the corner to talk.

"Goddamn." Mercury sits on the floor while leaning against the wall. "I was not expecting super zombies."

"I agree." Amber says as she stands and leans against the wall next to Mercury. "But this world is called, Apocalyptica and Cinder did say we should be prepared for anything."

"I did." Cinder has her arms crossed, "Yet we haven't seen the Black Box Hunter. My guess is that he or she must be commanding the zombies somewhere at a safe distance and is confident that they will bring destruction while not being at the battle itself. Even though the zombies are slow and dumb, with the exception of a few that we encountered."

Emerald looks around and sees many of the demi-humans that are happy to be alive or sad because they lost their home or lost their friends or loved ones. Yet what draws her attention is all the animalistic ears and tails and even noticed that some people have wings on their ears. "Just what kind of people are they?" she asks. "They look like Faunus from Mistral but they aren't. A Faunus with both animal traits such as ears and tails are rare, but there seem to be a lot of them. I just noticed that now."

"They could be from another world that is different from our own." Nicholas suggests as he looks around while explaining. "They could be from a world where people with both animal traits or rather something akin to that. I don't know much about other worlds but that is my guess."

"Hey." a woman with cat ears approach, "Thank you for saving us. I don't remember seeing you lot before and I've memorized everyone back at the capital. Even though you are strangers, you helped us. Thank you."

Nicholas smiles, "It is no problem, ma'am. We do what we need to do to help those in need."

The woman smiles, "I'm glad."

Back in the corner, Winter says, "Understood." with everyone else on the radio and hangs up. She approaches her group and says, "I just received information about the situation we are in."

Team FAME and her grandfather listen to what Winter has to say.

"Apparently the Black Box Hunters came from the sun and turns out that killing them will cause the sun to go nova when they die. In other words, they sun will go nova far sooner since two of the Black Box Hunters were killed."

Mercury gives a sarcastic, "Gre-eat." before speaking normally, "Like we don't have enough problems already."

"Excuse me." Eren approaches along with Armin and Mikasa, "You six need to come with us. Emperor Hakuoro wishes to talk to you."

"We'll come along." Winter says.

Team FAME, Nicholas and Winter follow Eren, Armin and Mikasa through the train cars as they pass by many different people and some cargo. Along the way, they meet up with Frank and Karl as they see Frank outside of his power suit and a few soldiers. Many of the soldiers give Winter and her group a salute as they pass by. Then they come across Aruru with her tiger Mukkuru as well as Kokopo with Rulutieh. Mukkuru growls at Cinder, Mercury and Emerald in a threatening manner.

Emerald steps back, "What is up with your tiger!?"

Aruru says, "That's because Mukkuru doesn't really trust strangers. I'm sorry."

Rulutieth looks at the six and notices the black boxes on their arms. "Excuse me, but are you from one of the moons?" She points at the black boxes, "Because you have those black box things like what Lord Hakuoro has."

"We are." Winter says with a nod. "But if you'll excuse us."

Winter and her group keep on following Eren's group until they made it to the back of the train to the last cart. Yet they stopped at the door to the next car as Eren turns around and says to Winter's group.

"Emperor Hakuo is on the other side." He steps out of the way. "You may head in."

Mikasa and Armin move out of the way to let Winter's group in.

"Thank you." Winter gives them a salute.

"Is that a salute?" Armin asks.

"It is. It's a salute from our world."

The six head inside and enter into a room that looks similar to a tiny, wooden throne room of some Far Eastern palace or fort with Japanese-style furnishings, tatami mats, and a wooden chair that is similar to a throne where there is a tall and handsome man with a slender build. He has dark blue hair that reaches just above his shoulders and dark eyes. His clothing consists mainly of a white Kimono with a blue trim, blue pants, and a pair of brown boots. He wears a strange white mask on his face with horns with strange markings on the forehead of the mask. The mask doesn't cover the lower part of his face to reveal his cheeks, mouth and chin.

On his right is a man sitting next to him that has pointy, elf-like animal ears along with wearing white pants that droop downward. The ends of his pants are brown and the rest of his pants are cream/off white. He wears a sash hanging in front of his crotch with a red symbol on it. He has bandage wraps covering his ankles and his shoes are red boots with bandages covering the middle of his foot. His short consist of a brown sleeveless top with a silver choker-collar. His fingerless gloves are brown with sliver cuffs on the top. His hair is brown and spiked up and his ears are perked upward and have serious brown eyes glaring at them. He has two swords being held with a belt on the back of his pants.

On his left is another man sitting next to him that wears a red cloak with white double trimming while also having greyish-colored hair and dark green eyes. Underneath his cloak are loose fitting red matching pants that also have white trimming that fall right below his knees. He wears large grey/white shields on his shoulder and a very large navy blue collar. He wears brown fingerless gloves as well as brown bandages covering his legs. His shoes are grey armored boots. On his back is a large Voulge, a type of polearm with a large blade on it.

"Hello there." the figure in the center greets them. "I am Emperor Hakuoro of Tuskuru."

The man to his right says, "My name is Oboro." he speaks in a hostile tone. "I am general of Tuskuru's forces." Oboro is very suspicious and a bit hot blooded.

"My name is Benawi." the man on the left speaks in a more calm tone. "I am supreme commander of Tuskuru's forces." Benawi is more calm and collective than Oboro.

Winter speaks in military fashion and salutes, "My name is, Winter Schnee. I am the leader of this group you see here that is meant to be an emissary from Rooster Teeth to negotiate an evacuation of this solar system."

Oboro looks puzzled, "What type of name is Rooster Teeth?"

Winter looks down and sighs, "Don't ask."

"I'm Cinder Fall. Leader of Team FAME."

"Mercury."

"Name's Emerald."

"Amber Autumn."

"And I'm Nicholas Schnee. Winter's grandfather."

Benawi takes a good look at Nicholas' armor and equipment while also noticing that he may appear younger. "You're awfully spry for a grandfather."

Nicholas chuckles, "You really think so?"

Hakuoro speaks, "What is this evacuation of the solar system you speak of?"

Winter tells the story about Black Box Hunters from the sun, which is what she got from Team RWBY, along with the incident that happened back on Rooster Teeth. She tells them that the Black Box Hunters are looking for anyone with black boxes in order to keep the sun going and preventing it from becoming nova. She also tells that if killed, they will produce black boxes just like the ones she and her team have, along with information about Protoss Arkships. But the worst news is that the sun will go nova sooner if all the Black Box Hunters die.

Oboro jumps up, "Wait a minute!" he says in shock. "Are you saying that killing those things will cause the sun to go out!?"

"With all of us too." Cinder added.

Benawi understands, "That would explain it. That would explain why there are so many undead on this world even though they are supposed to be on Zom."

"Indeed." Winter nod, "One of them is related to diseases known as, Covid Viral. Including those that involve the undead."

Oboro and Benawi gasp and are shocked to hear this revelation.

"I see." Hakuoro looks at his black box for a moment before he says, "Thank you for the information. And thank you for helping me with setting the traps to slow them down. We are in your debt." He bows his head.

Oboro, despite being stubborn, bow his head in gratitude alongside Benawi.

Emerald speaks her mind, "There is something I've been wondering: Where is this train going?"

"This Hayajiro is heading towards Yamato." Benawi explains. "It is an extremely powerful nation further east across the Taberu Kami Mountains and pass the Sasayaku Kaze Wastelands. It will be a long trip to reach, even at top speeds. Once there, we'll be safe."

Oboro goes, "Tch! As if we could." He is upset, "If we're dealing with madmen with those black boxes, I highly doubt we will be." He looks at Hokuoro, "Brother, we should make a plan against those fiends. Who knows what they're gonna do next."

* * *

Back on Isekai, Dios Diablos is planning to make a move yet is still thinking on what to do with the newcomers in a cave far north, away from everything. He sits on a bunch of rocks while pondering with his chin on his intertwining fingers. Through his vision, he is looking at the pictures and videos of every Isekai character and series ever known. He looks at everything yet cannot find any information on Ruby or her team. He looks at a video via his vision and sees Ruby pointing her Crescent Rose at him and pause it.

'_What am I going to do?_' he asks himself in thought. '_How am I supposed to fight against someone like her?_'

While in thought, a swirling portal of red, purple and pinkish energies open before him. Covid Viral comes forth with a disgusting smile on his face before the portal closes.

"What do you want, old man?" Dios speak in a subtle hostile tone, "I'm busy."

"I understand that you ran away and had to hide." Covid cackles at Dios' misfortune.

"Are you just here to tease me?" he glares at Covid.

"No. I thought you will be willing to make a deal with the Four."

Dios close his eyes, "Oh please. Like I would ever stoop so low to ask one of your disgusting gods. I am stronger than them."

"Yet you got injured. Twice."

Dios opens his eyes to glare and gives a growl.

Covid laughs, "But you would be interested in using any of the Daemons of the Warp. They maybe ugly, but they would make you look more beautiful than you are."

Dios gaze downwards, "Tell me; is there any of the Four that appreciates beauty and the arts? I know we had millennias of getting to know each other, but you disgust me, and I could've asked."

Covid grins, "Indeed. Slaanesh is the one you want. Not only it has an appreciation of beauty, but also any form of art you can do on those 'little girls' that showed up. I mean do whatever you want to them and you will gain more power in Slaanesh's name."

Dios starts to grin himself and looks at his left hand while doing a squeezing motion, "Oh I would love that. First, I'm gonna break, rape and torture her friends as that red scythe girl watches before ripping their black boxes off their broken, mindless corpses. Then I'm gonna do to her ten times worse to make her regret and make her into a slave as I mercilessly break her mind." His left hand clenches into a fist, "Now that would be exciting." Dios smiles with glee with such dark thoughts on what he is gonna do to Team RWBY.

* * *

Over at Mutag, in the Scion Shredder's palace, deep below in some sort of lab, the Scion Shredder is looking at the progress of a small empty pool before him as he stands at the edge while wearing the Kuro Kabuto rather than his own helmet. There are four pods at the edges of the pool with one containing the Utrom Shredder still in ice, the corpse of the 2012 Mutant Shredder in another. Another contains the corpse of the Tengu Shredder while the other contains the Cyber Shredder in some sort of electronic containment pod that holds it in place. Two more pods show up as the robotic Foot Ninjas bring in by suspended chains. One contains the body of the 1991 Live-Action Film Mutant Shredder and the other contains the Clone Shredder from Mirage Comics. Shade Nightmare watches with glee as the Scion Shredder does his work.

"It is time!" Scion Shredder speaks.

One of the mutants pulled a switch as mechanical machines appear at the bottom of the pods. Once connected, the pods produce electrical sparks at the top of them that scattered across the room with the bodies of the different Shredders liquefying with mutagen filling the pool. The liquids of the pods are added into it. The Scion Shredder jumps into the pool to become something...much worse. While in the pool, his body twists and burns the chemicals he is bathing in transforms him from the inside out. After fifteen minutes of agony and transformation, the Scion Shredder emerges with his right fist raised above and laughing in the voice of Scottie Ray, who did the voice of the 2003 Shredder.

He emerges twelve feet tall, the points of the Kuro Kabuto are set a flame with green flames, having a bulky and muscular body with mutagen coursing through his veins. His tekko-kagi have fused to his flesh with the spikes of his armor being more twisted and disfigured. His eyes glow bright red while fused with dark magic. Despite his new form, he still maintains his armor yet have hook-like talons on his boots and the chest piece has the symbol of the Three-Toed Dragon, the symbol of the Foot Clan yet glows red. The Scion Shredder has become, The Ultimate Shredder! This type of Shredder has become stronger with mutant abilities, able to use dark magic at his finger tips, and able to control cyber space. An unholy fusion of mutations, magic and technology.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Let's go back in time...again, and focus on Carolina and Team CFVY on their way to the colony of Biome while being accompany with Lysette and Team NYON to their destination. When they approach, they noticed that the moons and the planet itself are cube-shaped.

"What the hell?" Carolina says.

Lysette notices, "Are those...cubed-shaped worlds?"

Nyx says to everyone, "Let's just focus on the task ahead and worry about it later."

Yoko says, "Hey! I found a radio function on this thing! We can use it to communicate

Lysette shakes it off, "Right." she looks at Carolina, "Carolina, you and your team will head towards one of the moons where the colony might be under attack. My team and I are heading to meet with the other black box users on the other moon."

"Roger." Carolina nodded.

So they separate and headed to where they need to be. Carolina and Team CFVY headed straight for the colony as they fly down to the surface right before doing a super hero landing. If this was a video, it would be awesome. Awesome like what Grimaldus did in the Helsreach fan-animation...except nothing burning and crashing down for dynamic effect. But sadly, this is not an animation. Anyway, back to the story. The five look around and noticed that not only the moon is blocky, so is everything on the world they are on. Everything is all blocky and pixelated.

"Yikes!" Coco says right before cleaning her sunglasses to see if she is not hallucinating. "Does anyone else feel like they're in some retro video game?"

"Wow." Velvet looks around, "Things are...different."

Yatsu speaks, "It looks similar to the stuff Jaune uses for his own construction projects. He would have a field day with all this stuff."

Fox looks around, "I agree."

* * *

**AN: Okay, before we continue, Fox now has the ability to see because of the implant and now has greater vision because of the black box. His eyes are still the same, but can still see. Although for those that figure out after Alexander the Great became immune to modern pathogens because of his implant, congrats! You're smarter than everyone else in the world! [Please Read Rant Below]  
**

* * *

Carolina groans, "I feel like I'm in some fucking kids game." She turn to face Team CFVY, "Alright! We should find one of those bastards covered in black boxes that might be terrorizing this world and take them down!"

Team CFVY are actually looking at the sky behind Carolina's right while she talks.

"We have to...ensure... What the fuck are you guys looking at?"

Fox points at the direction the team is looking at, "That?"

Carolina turns around and sees a twister of iron blocks and other debris that look like parts used for housing along with people being smacked in the vortex.

"Let's go!" Carolina orders as she runs towards the direction of the twister and Team CFVY following.

They run through the blocky woods of the forest biome they are in as they now hear the screams of people in terror of what is happening. They run as fast as they could with Team CFVY using their aura to increase their speed and Carolina is using her equipment to run super fast. Even though Epsilon is no longer with her, she can manage her equipment without the need of an AI. As they approach, they see a village getting torn apart, block by block, by the mysterious twister that had appear as they see blocky people running for their lives along with Minecraft Villagers.

"The people are blocky too?!" Coco notices, "Must be a bitch to wear something round."

"Can it!" Carolina orders, "We got to find one of those bastards!"

Fox pointed to the left, "I think I found him."

The person they are looking for looks robotic with an exoskeleton similar to a Terminator yet has strange magnets on its shoulders while having a bulky frame, on its head that is shaped like an ox, its exoskeleton's color is similar to steel yet have a lighter tone to it. The thing even have black boxes on its body yet are patterned on its body in an organized way. This being looks at the new comers with its glowing red eyes. Threateningly, glowing red eyes. When it sees the new people, it snaps its fingers of its left hand that stopped the twister. The thing slammed its fists together that cause any form of iron such as iron blocks and ore and other metals to fly up into the air and float above.

"I AM MAGNA NEWTON." the thing spoke in an angry, mechanical voice that sounds like its yelling, "ALL BLACK BOX USERS WILL BE ELIMINATED BY MY HAND." He points at the five, "YOU SHALL BE TERMINATED!" He throws his arm to have the blocks being thrown at them.

Coco has her Gianduja transform into a minigun and fire at the incoming blocks. Yatsuhashi uses Fulcrum to slice through the blocks while Fox uses his Sharp Retribution to not only slight through, but sends back the ore blocks in order to explode on Magna. He sent three of them back at Magna as the ore blocks swell up before exploding. Once they got one foot close to Magna, they exploded. Unfortunately, the metal nuggets are stopped three inches close to Magna and never scratching him. Carolina fires two shots from her pistol from behind but are also stopped three inches close to the back of his head.

"The hell?" Carolina notices that her bullets didn't make contact.

Magna turns around to face Carolina. He takes the bullets in the air and chomps on them and then spits them out. With one snap of his finger, the metal nuggets are launched at Carolina. She dodges out of the way with super speed yet gets hit on the leg by one of the iron nuggets.

"Gah!" Carolina fell down and sees the wound on her leg. "Fuck!" she groans in pain, "Gotta activate the healing unit."

Fox, Coco and Yatsu managed to evade all the attacks being sent right at them. Coco then fires more bullets at Magna, but just like what happened to Carolina's bullets, they stopped within three inches close to Magna's metallic boy. Then the robotic bull takes those bullets into his hands and starts crunching them into a ball.

"Oh shit." Fox says.

"I hate this guy." Coco says with disdain.

Yatsu shouts, "TAKE COVER!"

Magna then tosses the ball of bullets right back at Team CFVY as the team takes cover behind some dirt blocks right before the bullets explode everywhere when it hit the ground.

"This is bad." Yatsuhashi admits that they are in trouble. "Any form of metal we throw at it, it stops it and tosses it right back."

Coco looks around, "Where's Velvet?"

Out of nowhere, Velvet jumps high in the air with a duplicate of Penny's weapon and fire its lasers.

Magna laughs, "HA! ANY FORM OF ATTACK IS- AAHH!" Velvet took a shot right at Magna's right hand and left a hole. Magna looked at the damage and realizes, "ENERGY WEAPONRY? I SEE NOW."

Carolina notices as she says, "Now I get it." She says to the rest of Team CFVY, "Switched to energy weapons! Energy weapons are his weakness!"

Coco stows her Gianduja away and pulls out a gatling laser from Fallout and fires. Magna takes some serious damage to his right arm. The whole thing is completely seared and covered in holes. Velvet uses Anesidora again and brings out a copy of Magnhild and fires a multitude of energy-based grenades that explode. Magna gets pissed.

"**YOU DARE TO ATTACK ME WITH ENERGY WEAPONRY!? METAL ON METAL COMBAT IS A MORE HONORABLE FIGHT THAN YOUR ENERGY SHITS!**"

Yatuhashi charges with dual energy swords from Halo and chops his arm off. Magna's arm fell on the ground, yet still manage to manipulate the metal of the energy blades. However, Fox jumps and stabs Magna's back with a green lightsaber from Star Wars. Magna yanks Fox off his back and throws him. Velvet has her Anesidora print out Crescent Rose and fires three shots. Two got onto his other arm that Magna used to shield himself while another took off his horn. Carolina is back in the game and is armed with a Type-27 Special Application Sniper Rifle (or Halo 5 Beam Rifle) and shot off the other horn right before aiming for his head. The last shot pierced right though his metal head and right through its mechanical brain. The red eyes of this robotic minotaur flickered and faded to black as he falls down. What happened next is that Magna exploded and all of his black boxes scatter in the area. Approximately 50,000 have spread across a three mile radius.

"That's that." Carolina casually walks towards Team CFVY. "The threat has been eliminated."

"I thought that fire guy was dangerous." Fox says as he puts the lightsaber away. He looks at Velvet, "Glad that you figured out that things weakness."

"I just did what I could." Velvet says, yet doesn't seem happy. A bit more regretful. "I couldn't decide on what weapon to use and I was a bit delayed."

Coco place her hand on Velvet's right shoulder. "Hey, hey! The battle is over. You did great."

"Slow and steady wins the race." Yatsu says old words of wisdom.

Carolina puts her weapon in her black box, "Not exactly, but I'll let it slide for once."

One of the townsfolk comes up, "You saved our lives! Thank you!"

Some of the townsfolk come out of hiding and cheer for Team CFVY and Carolina's victory. "**HUZZAH!**" They all approach and thank their new heroes. Some throw up lavender, tulips of different colors, hydrangeas and other such flowers that are from the Minecraft mod: Biomes O' Plenty. In fact, Biome is named after the mod. Yet above one of the spruce trees, Petra is looking over and saw what had happen. She has taken a great interest in this new group that had appear. Yet she realizes something as she look at her left arm. They have the black boxes like her.

* * *

Over at Overworld, Team NYON and Lysette made their way to this moon to find out about the black box users that are leading the people of this moon and the colonies surrounding the cube-shaped gas giant. They all noticed that even the environments and everything else is cube-like and blocky as they fly over it.

"WOW!" Yoko sounds excited, "IT LOOKS LIKE A RETRO VIDEO GAME!"

Orion says to Yoko with a slight chuckle, "Chill out, Yoko. Save the excitement for when the fighting starts when any more of those hunters come here."

"Okay!"

Nero feels like he's gonna gag, "Blech! It looked like a computer threw-up and someone used the vomit for painting."

Nyx shakes his head, "Don't be so harsh! People _live_ here."

"I bet the chicks are ugly too."

Nyx shakes his head in disappointment before he looks at Lysette, "Hey! Lysette! What do you think!?"

Lysette responds, "Let's focus on the mission at hand."

As they approach, they see a town straight ahead along with a massive tower that seem to be made of polished andersite and gold blocks. They can even see the colorful lights coming from the beacons.

"Whooooaaa!" Yoko's eyes sparkle when seeing the impressive town. "THAT'S AMAZING!"

Nero smiles, "Okay, I'll admit. That is impressive."

Orion squint his eyes to see better, "Is that...are those...golden blocks?"

"Must've cost a fortune to build that!" Nero says in shock, "I wanna be the richest guy in this town!"

"Cut the chatter!" Lysette orders, "Let's head there."

As they fly overhead, they caught the eyes of the citizens down below. They all looked up and see the mysterious visitors. All the citizens of Beacontown approach towards the Order of the Stone's Tower to see what is happening. The five land at the front doorsteps with Nero noticing the large crowd of people that has gathered. He scan the crowd and noticed all the people are just as blocky as their environment.

Nero leaned over and whisper to Nyx, "Like I said. Ugly chicks."

Nyx just elbowed him in the ribs.

"Oof!"

Yoko looks around, "Ooo... The people are retro looking too."

The doors open to reveal Jesse. But not just one, but twelve Jesse's from Minecraft: Story Mode's selection. (To make things easier, look at the different Jesse's there are on story mode's wikia site. Jesse M1, which is male Jesse #1, refers to the Jesse in the top row if you look at the picture. Then we got number two and the rest at the bottom. Hope this is good enough. Back to the story!) They all exit out of the building to see their new visitors.

"Who are they?" Jesse F1 whispers to Jesse M5 and F3.

"Don't know." M5 whispers back, "But they have black boxes like us. Just like the others that aren't...you know, _like_ us."

F3 whispers, "They must be new."

F4 joins in the whispering, "Do you think that they're responsible for our black boxes lighting up?"

M5 says, "Possibly. But best that we ask first."

M1 steps forward, "Greetings, I am Jesse M1."

"M1?" Nyx asks.

"M1 means Male 1. We're all name Jesse so giving each other names like that makes things a little easier."

"I see." Lysette stands in a similar style to Winter, "That makes things a bit more efficient. Shall we come inside? We have a situation that involves all black box holders." Lysette shows the black box on her left arm to show that she means business.

The twelve Jesses look at each other and nod.

Jesse F6 says, "Then we have much to discuss."

They all head inside while the crowd murmur to themselves about what is going on.

* * *

Everyone made it to the top of the tower via some sort of elevator that uses some sort of mod that involves gears. They made their way up to the top with Nero and Yoko notice the view.

"Whooo-ooa." Both of them are impressed by the view outside.

"Now this is style!" Nero likes the view from the tower, but clears his throat, "You know? For a world made of cubes and blocks."

In the center of the room, there is a table that is supposed to be similar to the Round Table, but it's all blocky like everything else. They all gather around and take their seats.

Jesse M1 remains standing, "Now then, care to tell us the situation."

Lysette explains somethings that are going on along with Team NYON. The news that all the Jesses receive has them quite troubled.

After hearing what is happening, Jesse M1 asks the eleven, "All those in favor of helping them finding the arkships, stand up."

All eleven other Jesses stand up from their seats and the vote was unanimous.

"Then we are in agreement. We must tell the others as well about the situation."

Before they move on, Ozpin contacted Lysette and everyone else, "_This is Ozpin, is everyone else doing alright?_"

Lysette stands up, "Excuse me." and leaves away from the group.

All the Jesses look at each other as Jesse F2 says, "I didn't know we can use our black boxes like that."

They're all surprised to learn the new information.

"Yep!" Yoko points at herself, "And I'm the one that discovered it!"

Lysette reports, "Lysette reporting. The local leaders agreed to help us look for the ship."

"_This is Raven. We finished evacuating the colony and heading towards Akua._"

"_Dr. Oobleck reporting in. I've made contact with Dr. Washu and learned more about Protoss technology. The Protoss were an amazing race. They seem to__-_"

Clover interrupts, "_We'll discuss about them later, Doc. Let's focus on the task at hand._"

Ozpin reports, "_We ran into another one of the Black Box Hunters and learned more about them. Turns out that if we kill them, the sun's lifespan will get shorter so we may need to accelerate our time schedule. We don't have much time to explain, but we need those ships prime and ready when the Black Box Hunters are all dead. Understood?_"

Everyone on the radio say in unison, "_Understood._/Understood."

Lysette heads back to the others, "Situation has become more dire. We need to find one of these ships now."

* * *

**AN: About that rant I mentioned, it is because there are a lot of stupid people that keep on getting infected even though there are supposed to be following safety procedures to prevent more infections. Even worse when some group is protesting by not wearing masks in public. I sear, PEOPLE ARE FUCKING IDIOTS! IF YOU ARE SICK, STAY THE FUCK HOME! IF YOU'RE GOING OUT IN PUBLIC, WEAR A FUCKING MASK AND KEEP SANITIZER WITH YOU AT ALL TIMES! I SWEAR PEOPLE IN THIS DAY-IN-AGE ARE BEING FUCKING MORONS! I HOPE THEY FUCKING DIE FROM COVID SO WE DON'T HAVE TO PUT UP WITH ANYMORE IDIOCY! THAT'S DARWINISM BITCHES! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN FUCK YOU! WHILE I'M AT IT, OUTSOURCING SHOULD BE FUCKING OUTLAWED BECAUSE THE REASON FOR THE INCREASE OF UNEMPLOYMENT THAT HAS BEEN DAMAGING THE FUCKING ECONOMY! EVEN WORSE WHEN PRICES OF GOOD WILL GO UP AND NO ONE WOULD BE ABLE TO AFFORD THEM ALONG WITH FUCKING SECURITY RISKS TO EVERYONE'S INFORMATION! IF I WANT SOMEONE TO TALK TO WHEN I HAVE A PROBLEM, I WANT SOMEONE WHO CAN SPEAK FUCKING ENGLISH! NOT CHINESE, NOT INDIAN (which is actually Hindi), FUCKING ENGLISH YOU SHITMUNCHERS!**

**I'm sorry everyone. Things that people do that actually causes more problems. I remember a report that people went to the beach in Florida that caused over 10,000 people to become infected in a day. Nearly as much we got hear in Utah one time with 950 or something like that. So I do apologize for venting my frustrations out like this. Plus my boss says that the company will be outsourcing in two months. Now I have to look for a new job and I was so close to save up for a tiny house I was planning on building in a plot of my own land. Things are being set-back to a few years if I cannot find a good job that pays just as well. Maybe I could try working at a bank. An American-based bank with no offshoring. Hopefully it will pay well and hopefully I can climb the ranks as quickly as I can. Once again, I'm sorry for ranting like that and I do apologize for anyone who caught the corona...by mistake and not done on purpose.  
**

**Anyway, stay safe, stay healthy and good luck.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Let's roll back time, and for the last time I swear, and head to the planet, Akua where Team SSSN and Dr. Oobleck head off to meet someone that knows about the Protoss. They did get a call from Yoko to tell them about the radio function of the black box. They fly ever closer to the planet as they notice that most of it is green with blue watery oceans.

"A forest planet?" Sun says with his right eyebrow raised. "I was hoping for a desert."

Sage laughs, "I love forests! Lots of life and plenty of beautiful plants and wildlife to see!"

"At least it is better than getting sand in my boots." Scarlet commented.

Neptune looks a little frighten, "I just hope it ain't anywhere near water."

"Stay focus!" Oobleck stopped their chatter, "We are on an extraordinary mission to acquire knowledge on the ancient civilization that left their arkships behind on one of these moons. We must be focus, stay alert and prepare for anything."

"Got it!" the four get it but ain't taking it seriously.

Oobleck scolds them as they breach the atmosphere, "TAKE IT SERIOUSLY!"

The broke through the atmosphere and enters into a world full of greenery and tall trees. Many of the trees are bigger than redwood trees that Neptune nearly hit.

"Holy shit!" Sun barely dodged a tree branch. "How the hell are we gonna find the people of this world with all these trees in the way!?"

Scarlet flew through a branch and slams into a tree. "Ow."

"Whoa, whoa whoa!" Sage tries to evade the trees as he tries to make it to the ground.

Oobleck manage to gracefully avoid everything in his way and lands safely on a boulder. Scarlet slides down against the tree while still in pain, Sun managed to land on a branch, Neptune falls down and landed onto the ground and Sage is hanging from a tree branch. The forest floor is almost dark with a few plants that emit low bioluminescence along with some fungi that provide a small amount of light in the darkest areas. There are even some insects that glow like fireflies in many different colors.

"Whoooaaa..." Sun is taken in by the sight, "It's like an enchanted forest!"

Neptune gets up and sees the new environment after brushing himself, "Wow. I should really take Weiss on a date to this place."

Sun jumps down, "Like I said, it's an enchanted forest. So yeah, this place is perfect for a date."

Scarlet groans in pain as he gets back up, "It's pretty and everything, but where is that settlement?"

Sage jumps down, "Can we take in the view for a bit? This is an entirely different world and we don't get chances like this."

"Indeed." Oobleck says as he continues to look at the environment, "I decided to stop and observe the planet's environment. It is quite the sight. Yet I wonder if I should gather some samples for further experimentation."

Sage grabs some sort of yellow pear-shaped fruit with spikes on it that is the size of his head from a vine and tosses it to Sun, "How about a taste test?"

Sun catches the fruit, "Thanks." and takes a bite. Yet when he bites the skin, he gets electrocuted and drops it. "Gaaahhh!" he has his tongue sticking out and his hair all spiky, "The hell man!?"

Sage points and laughs at Sun's misfortune before falling on his back laughing.

"Interesting." Oobleck says after witnessing that incident, "It seems that fruit has some sort of defense mechanism against herbivores."

Scarlet notices another pear-shaped fruit that is yellow with purple stripes that appear smaller next to him. He picks it up and tosses it to Sun, "How about this one?"

Sun catches it and takes a bite. Once he did, the thing exploded into some sort of noxious gas that smells like hazardous farts. His face is covered in soot and the fruit disappeared. He gets upset as he yells out, "**WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THIS PLACE!?**"

Neptune laughs alongside Sage while Scarlet does his best not to. Yet they hear a loud rustling sound coming from their six as they prepare their weapons for anything coming at them. They see some of the plants moving along with some flowers folding up and slither closer to them. They seem to be creeping closer as they can see with the help of the luminescence of the fungi and insects yet some of the insects are getting eaten by some of the plants with heads looking similar to venus flytraps with glowers on their heads.

Oobleck says, "Interesting. This planet is filled with predatory plants that attack any source of meat to survive rather than relying on decomposition toward their roots."

Sage states, "In other words; us!"

Neptune shouts, 'Let's fly out of here!"

Everyone take to the air as the plants try to attack them.

"What the hell!?" Sage says, "I've seen predatory plants before, but none like this scale!"

Neptune looks outward and notices the entire forest is moving. Every vine, every leaf. As if the whole planet is alive. "I think this entire world is covered with those things!"

"How can anyone live on a planet like this!?" Scarlet asks.

Indeed it is a good question. With an entire planet covered in predatory flora, how can anyone survive on such a world? Unless they made something that allows them to stay up in the air. This is something that Sun came up with. He looks around to see if there are any sort of floating structures around, yet no such luck.

"Hey, doc!?" Sun says to Oobleck, "Are we close to where the settlement is?! Because if there are these sort of plants, they must have a floating town or something in the air!"

"That is true." Oobleck smiles on Sun's intelligence, "But I'm afraid we still have ways to go! I brought us to this part of the planet to understand what exactly are we dealing with."

Sage, Neptune and Scarlet yell at Oobleck, "**YOU BROUGHT US IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE ON PURPOSE!?**"

"Whyyyy?" Sun asks.

"For scientific curiosity!" Oobleck explains himself, "I never had a chance to explore outside of the moon we were at. A world like this is such a rare fine for all sorts of inquiry to feed my need for knowledge."

"Oh fer'..." Neptune face palms.

Scarlet states, "I think we'll get plenty we need at the settlement we were supposed to go to. You know, about the Protoss and their arkships?"

"Oh yes! That slipped my mind for a moment. Sorry!"

Sage and Sun look down as they speak in unison, "We are so screwed."

Oobleck points at the east, "I believe the settlement is over 133 miles in that direction."

"Let's just go." says the upset blue-haired member of Team SSSN.

They all fly east to find the people that live on this world.

* * *

After traveling for a few minutes, they finally found some sort of floating...something. There appear to be gigantic pod-like structures floating in the air with rings of light below them that seem to be keeping them a float. There appear to be five in total and two different ships that are made of crystals. The first ship is black with four spikes going out and upward with one pointed down and has a red orb on its top. The second ship appears to be having some sort of crystal board in an acute angle with a red orb in a gold ring on it. It also has some metal curved parts with a red diamond piece, two crystal panels on its back, and a large crystal lance on it. Upon further inspection, they seem to be made of a similar material but of different designs. As for the large pods, they appear to have some sort of blue glass on the top and a red bottom and sides and each is as large as half the size of a football stadium.

"What the hell is that?" Sun asks.

Oobleck adjust his glasses, "Some form of advance technology." His curiosity is piqued, "This is beyond any science of Atlas. I wonder what makes them tick."

"Focus, doc." Neptune tries to remind Oobleck on why they are here, "We're supposed to learn about the Protoss. We'll ask about who their shit works later."

"Yes, yes, of course, of course. Let's go in."

The five fly towards one of the pods to see if there is a way inside. Yet when they got close, a beam of light was fired at them and they disappeared.

* * *

What happened is that they got teleported inside of one of the pods and ended-up falling down in a middle of...a green, grassy pasture as they fall down screaming.

"Oof!" Sun falls first followed by Sage, Neptune, Scarlet and Oobleck falling on top of Sun, "OOOOWWW! MY SPIII-IINE!"

"Sorry about that lad." Oobleck apologizes before getting up and helping Sun up on his feet.

Sage looks around and goes, "Umm...where the hell are we?"

They look around and noticed that they are in a place with green pastures, mountains, forests, a giant tree, large skeletal fossils poking out from the ground, and birds flying.

"What the fuck...?" Neptune is astonished by what he sees.

Scarlet's eyes are wide open and is stunned, "This place is bigger on the inside than the outside."

Sage is freaking out, "Is this some sort of greenhouse or something?! I mean, we were outside of the pods! The pods were smaller on the outside yet gigantic on the inside! What the fuck is going on!?"

"Like I said," Oobleck speaks, "technology that far surpass Atlas."

"This place is like something out of a fantasy movie or something." Sun admits their surroundings are strange yet seems to like it.

"HELLO THERE!" a woman's voice is heard.

The five look at the direction of the source of the voice and see girls. Lots and lots of girls with many appearing to be wearing identical black dresses with some having different colored ribbons on the white portion of their dresses such as green, blue and pink. The dresses also appear to have a lavender color line on the left side of the dress going down. The members of Team SSSN are in total awe that there are a lot of cute girls with all of them approaching.

"Hey, Sun?" Neptune asks.

"Yeah?"

"Are we in heaven?"

Sun gives Neptune a disapproval look, "Stick with Weiss, man."

"Right."

Many of the girls approach with many asking questions about who they were and where did they come from. The five noticed that some of the girls have dark skin and pointy ears. But as much as Oobleck would like to answer questions and ask about them, he had more important matters to deal with.

"Excuse us ladies, but we are looking for the scientist, Washu. Do you know where we can find her?"

"Washu?" one of the girls say.

"You mean the mad scientist?"

Many just look at each other and some are a little scared. Others are wondering why would they ask for someone like her. Yet a boy with black hair and brown eyes approach. He appears to be fifteen while wearing a vest shirt with a zipper in the middle along with black arm holes and collar, greyish-brown shorts and brown shoes.

One of the girls noticed, "Hey, it's Kenshi!"

"What's going on?" Kenshi asks. Yet when he approaches, he noticed Team SSSN and Dr. Oobleck. "Oh, we got new visitors...that I've never seen before."

"Excuse me, young man." Oobleck addresses Kenshi, "Do you know where we can find the scientist, Washu?"

* * *

**AN: Okay, for those that don't know what the Tenchi series is, shame on you. And shame on you that you never watched Toonami.**

* * *

"Big sis Washu? Whyyyy?" Kenshi seems a little confused and seems to be a little scared when Washu's name is mentioned.

Sun steps up, "We're looking for her because we need information on the Protoss."

Scarlet speaks, "Yeah! Or otherwise the entire solar system goes bye-bye."

Many of the girls gasp in horror when Scarlet spilled the beans.

Sun smacks Scarlet on the head and says through his teeth, "You idiot! They're not supposed to know that yet!"

"But they're gonna find out anyway! That, and the people with black boxes that are hunting down anyone with black boxes." Scarlet shows his black box, "Like this one."

"You guys have black boxes too?" Kenshi is surprised. "Wait, what about these people hunting down anyone with black boxes? And why do you want to know about the Protoss?"

"FOCUS!" Oobleck raised his voice, "We need to see Washu to know about the arkships that will get us out of here before the solar system's sun explodes."

"Oh right!" Kenshi pulls out some sort of button out of his pocket. It is a red button on a small blue box with a symbol of some sort of crab on it. He gives it to Oobleck, "Use this. This will take you to big sis Washu."

"A button?" Neptune is confuse, "Why do we need to press a button to-"

Sun gets excited, "Ooo! Button!"

DING-DONG! Sun pressed the button and it made an electronic door bell sound. Then out of nowhere, a red door appeared that just faded into existence with a large glass circle on the top section and two smaller ones on the bottom sides.

"O-kay..." Sage is completely lost on what is happening, "This is probably the weirdest day ever."

Scarlet asks, "Can we just get this over with so we can do some space adventures?"

"Agree." Neptune agrees, "This is way too chaotic for me to understand."

The five enter the door, for which everything appears to be a dark room when they enter. Once they entered, the door disappear.

* * *

Inside the door, they appeared in a very vast room with floating orbs, platforms and some natural settings inside some sort of gigantic tunnel in the shape of a thin trapezoid with curved edges and lights overhead and pass all they can see.

"Holy shit." Neptune is in total awe along with the rest of his team.

"Is this a lab?" Sun looked around at their surroundings. "Because...this is...this is..."

"Beyond what you were expecting?" Scarlet asks while looking up.

"Uh-huh." Sun nodded while still in awe.

"This is quite a lab." Sage is astonished.

"Indeed." Oobleck is just as astonished, "Yet this is too big for-"

"-what you were expecting?" says a voice of a young woman.

The five look at the direction where the voice comes from and see Dr. Washu Hakubi in her adolescent form.

* * *

**AN: I have no idea how to describe Washu, but check google images to get a better understanding. She's in that one outfit with shorts.**

* * *

"You're Washu?" Sage asks and find it hard to believe someone like her is the scientist they've been looking for.

"I am. But... I would like it if you call me, Lil' Washuuu!"

Team SSSN have no idea on how to react with the four of them making many 'What the Fuck' faces at Washu.

"I'm sorry, but we've got the wrong person." Oobleck says, "You must be her daughter."

Washu transforms into her adult form and says in a more mature voice, "Were you expecting me to look more like this?" She gives a wink.

Team SSSN have their jaws dropped, faces blushing, and eyes buggin out.

"Yes." Oobleck is unaffected by her charms. "My mistake. But please hear my plea as time is short. We need to learn about the Protoss and their arkships here on this system before our solar system goes up in flames."

Washu returns to her adolescent form, "Seriously?"

"Yes. We don't have much time." Oobleck sounds serious.

"Alright. I'll tell you everything that I do know."

* * *

They enter in some form of chamber with large stone tablets that show pictures of the Xel'naga and the Infinite Cycle along with various Protoss artifacts such as a degraded dragoon, a zealot's energy blade, a destroyed probe, a few crystals, and much more in glass cases floating in the center. Washu gives the tour while in her hover seat with the five being amazed by what they see.

Washu explains, "The Protoss were an ancient race and were two of the races created by an even more powerful and ancient race called, the Xel'naga. The Protoss were granted 'Purity of Form' as they called it to be part of the Infinite Cycle. The Protoss were a psychic advance race with mental powers for exceeding any that I've known and are a proud warrior race. Much of their culture revolves around using their psychic abilities, plasma technology and strange crystals that react to psychic powers. Like the Xel'naga, they colonized the universe and created new races along with many other ancient civilizations such as Preservers, Forerunners, Ancients, and many others. Over the centuries, the Protoss numbers have dwindled as the new races gain power. The ancient civilizations left much about how important peace is and should never declare wars. So the galaxy we stand on has never seen war for thousands of years. However, something came and created a ruckus that cause the war. What it was is still unknown. From what I have gathered, the Great Galactic War was instigated by a single person that manipulated key people to start the war. This Great Galactic War have gotten out of control with bigger and better weapons being created. These weapons caused massive damaged in the space-time continuum that nearly tore the fabric of reality and the universe itself."

"Yikes." Sun says after hearing that.

"Yet not all was lost. The last of the Protoss managed to convert many of the weapons to become beacons for those that want to undo the damaged the war created along with many scientists that wanted to restore their galaxy. The Protoss installed a special navigation program in their arkships for any survivors that wanted to escape. But suddenly, they all vanished."

"Huh?" Sage went after looking at a Nerazim Protoss' warp gauntlet in its display case, "How can everyone just vanished?"

"That's a mystery that even I'm still trying to solve." Washu rubs the back of her head while looking embarrassed, "But I'm a little busy learning about the Protoss and the Grand Paradise System." Then look serious, "Yet I wonder if there's some form of multiversal mind fusion they also have."

"Oh?" Oobleck has taken an interest, "What is that?"

"It is hard to explain, but..." she place her left hand on the side of her head, "My mind, or rather, my memories are all jumbled since we got here. I remember created my daughters before I was imprisoned on Kagato's ship. But I also remember being sealed away in a crystal prison and being in a cave before my revival and never had any daughters. I also remember being a renegade scientist and help Ryoko steal an ancient artifact before crashing on Earth. Everything is still a mess to me."

Yet a puppet version of herself appears on her left shoulder, "But you are the greatest, Washu!"

Another puppet appears on her opposite shoulder, "You are still a genius, Washu!"

Washu snaps out and looks proud, "I am, aren't I." then she laughs.

The puppets cheer with applause sound effects and confetti falling down, "Washu, Washu, you are the greatest! Washu, Washu, you are number one!"

Scarlet leans over to Neptune and whispers, "A bit of an ego she has there, doesn't she?"

Neptune whispers back, "I think all scientists do."

Oobleck's black box radio started to go off with Ozpin calling, "_This is Ozpin, is everyone else doing alright?_"

Oobleck says, "Excuse me for a moment." and walks off.

Washu looks at Oobleck and is surprised that the black boxes are capable of being used as radios. "I didn't know the black boxes can be used for calling people."

Sun says to Washu, "A friend of ours found out about it."

After a few minutes, Oobleck says, "Understood." and hangs up. He turns around and gives everyone a grim look, "I'm afraid the situation has gotten worse."

* * *

**AN: Sup everyone. I hope you guys are doing well despite everything happening. Now for Q&A.**

**juanC997: I know. But it is hard with everything that is going on, especially with A GIANT THREAT OF TOTAL ANNIHILATION THROUGHOUT THE SOLAR SYSTEM! But yes, I would like to flesh out the characters, but I made it a bit harder for myself with sooooo many characters that there is. I will do it at some point in the story.**

**Trung Tran: Thanks for your support. Good news is that I have an interview with America First coming soon. But it will be an online interview rather than face-to-face because of the fucking plague. Also, check-out my newest fanfic: Creations of Mankind Unleashed.**

**Also, make sure you guys check-out Universal Fandom Wars wiki to create your own empire and whatnot. Plus, you guys are free to make stories based on it. Have fun! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Over at Apocalyptica, the train has arrived at a large fortress city at the eastern tracks. The large walls of the city are over 200 feet tall and forms a large circle around the city. Not to mention over a mile thick. At the center, there is a large tower that seems to be producing magical rings over the city and provides protection against anything. Inside is actually comprised of two different layers. The first layer is where all the denizens, housing and other things you expect from an urban area. Yet the top of the buildings are comprised of farms and agriculture in order for the city to support itself during times of war and supply lines are getting thin. The city is entirely surrounded by a large trench full of spikes and barbed wires with the only way to get in is through five different draw bridge gates with three of them have train tracks on them. The train approaches from the eastern gate as it slows down and cautiously enters to the city as the sun sets over at the horizon.

Inside, Winter notices the change in speeds while having tea in the throne room. Team FAME, Nicholas and Hakuoro alongside Elulu serving the tea noticed it as well.

"We have arrived." Hakuoro speaks.

Mercury looks out the window and whistles, "Damn! Now that's one hell of a fortress!"

Emerald, Cinder and Amber stick their heads out the window and sees the gigantic walls before them. Winter checks it out and see the gigantic wall with her eyebrows perk up. Nicholas gawks at the size of this city.

"Impressive, is it not?" Hakuoro puts his tea down. "This is Yamato. Or should I say New Yamato. The original city was destroyed by falling ship wrecks. This new one is far more defended and far more advance in defenses than any other fortress city on this world."

"More like compensating for not having something." Mercury jokingly says as he gets his head back in.

Emerald gets her head back in, "I thought our defenses back at Rooster Teeth were overcompensating. But that thing there takes the cake and probably ate it."

"Impressive fortress." Cinder is impressed by the defenses of the fortress as she gets her head back in. "Yet the place may become a giant tomb if there were any earthquakes."

Amber gets her head back in, "Unless that thing has some way of compensating for the earthquakes."

"It does." Elulu says.

"But that is confidential." Hakuoro speaks. "Soon, we will meet Empress Anju and tell her about the growing situation. Just hope she's available."

"Who is this Empress Anju?" Winter asks.

"Empress Anju is the successor of the late Emperor Mikado after the original Yamato was destroyed eight months ago. Despite the fact she looks and sometimes act like a child, she is much older than you think and a lot stronger."

"Like how strong?" Emerald question.

"Strong enough to destroy this train with a single swing of her sword." Hakuoro speaks with a straight face.

Nicholas laughs, "That's a joke, right?"

But when Nicholas notices that Hakuoro still has a straight face and not a single smile, that's when he knows that it is no joke.

"Seriously?" Nicholas' joyful smile just dropped.

"I'm afraid it's true." Elulu says, "Despite being empress, she travels around her empire to provide aid to those in need. She even destroyed a rock slide that prevented a river from flowing, wiped out a horde of creatures called Deathclaws, and threw a massive boulder into a volcano to stop it from erupting and destroying many farming villages."

"Holy shit!" Mercury is surprised and a little scared, "I wouldn't want to meet her in a dark alley."

The train cart they are in is finally inside the walls and seem to be heading deep under ground as they noticed that the cart is curving towards the left. The Hayajiro slowly creeps in before coming to a complete halt. The steam and pressure from the engine exhausted from wherever the steam comes out.

Oboro comes in the cart, "Brother, we're here."

"I noticed." Hakuoro stands, "Now then." he addresses the six off-world guests, "It is time to meet with Empress Anju."

Everyone got off the Hayajiro. Among the passengers, some of them meet up with relatives that are glad to see them alive. Yet some people fell to tears when they heard the news that some never made it out alive. Eren and his squad reported to one of the Eight Pillar Generals of Yamato, Munechika. A woman with long white hair and blue eyes along with a white tiger tail. He reported about the attack and Emperor Hakuoro is safe. She eyes at Hakuoro exiting along with Team FAME, Winter and Nicholas.

She looks at Eren and says, "Thank you for the report. Head over to the barracks and gear-up when the worst comes."

"Yes, ma'am!" Eren salutes along with Mikasa and Armin before heading off.

Munechika approaches Hakuoro, "Greetings, Emperor Hakuoro." she bows in respect before continuing, "I have just received the report on what happened to your city. You have my deepest sympathies."

"Thank you, General Munechika. Everything happened so fast that the troops weren't able to react in time. The undead seemingly appeared out of nowhere and I had to do what I can with my black box." He looks at the six, "Yet if it wasn't for these six along with those that have experiences with the undead, things would've gotten worse."

Munechika looks at the strangers, "Really?" She takes a good look at them and notice they have black boxes as well.

Winter gives a military salute, "I'm Winter Schnee. Former SpecOps of the Atlesian Military and representative of Rooster Teeth in this rescue."

Nicholas gives a gentleman bow, "Greetings. I am Nicholas Schnee. Winter's grandfather and former miner."

Cinder introduces herself, "I'm Cinder Fall. Leader of Team FAME."

"Mercury Black."

"Emerald Sustrai, and I love what you did with your hair."

"And I'm Amber Autumn. Love the dress."

Munechika blushes a little from Emerald and Amber's compliments, "Thank you." Then gets serious, "But where are you from? I never seen any of you six before. Nor have I heard of a settlement called, Rooster Teeth."

Winter explains, "It was set up around a month ago on the planet Menagerie. We were transported here from parts unknown and have no idea what to do next. Yet situation has gotten dire."

"I see. But we need to speak with Empress Anju at the Barrier Tower."

"So the tower is a palace?" Cinder is curious, "Interesting."

"Well, let's-"

Before Munechika takes them to the Barrier Tower, an alarm is sounded along with sirens. Some of the people are freaking out and getting worried, others are scared. Everyone can hear some major rumbling as if they are getting hit by artillery.

Someone on the speakers speaks, "_WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY! WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK BY AN UNKNOWN ENEMY FORCE! AND IT LOOKS LIKE THEY HAVE ZOMBIES WITH THEM!_"

"Ah shit!" Mercury swears, "Seems we won't be able to enjoy ourselves."

Munechika looks at the six, "I'm sorry to ask since you've arrived, but can you help us?"

"On it!" Winter agrees, "And we'll discuss the situation once things settled down!"

* * *

They head top side to see what is happening. As they made it to the top of the walls, they already see members of the Garrison from Attack on Titan along with some of Yamato's own forces as they fire cannons at the huge horde outside. They look at the horizon and see not just zombies, but something even more devastating. They see the members of Nurgle's armies from Warhammer 40,000 and Warhammer Fantasy. The artillery strikes are coming from the Plagueburst Crawler siege tanks as they fire their cannons at the walls. Yet the walls are completely undamaged. Some scorch marks yes, but undamaged. Some try to fire at the top of the walls but the barriers stops them. Back to what is on the ground, there are Plague Marines, Chariots of Nurgle, Noxious Blightbringers, Foul Blightspawns, Plaguebearers, Palaquins of Nurgle, Plague Hulks, Poxwalkers, Pestigors, Slimehounds, Plague Toads, Plague Ogryns and many, many, MANY more. These units and creatures surround the entire city alongside the Kabane and Nazi Zombies as the land around them started to rot, decay and die. The moans and groans from the undead can be heard all the way up to the top. Yet the cannons back on top drown out most of the noise as they fire at the hordes below. Many of the charred body parts are scattered along with boiled infected blood and destroyed bones and searing flesh. The servants of Nurgle ignore these blasts as they try to break down the wall. However, they are unable to make any sort of scratch, dents, or whatever sort of damage they can try.

"They won't break through." Empress Anju appears behind the six. For those that played Utawarerumono: The False Faces game, you might already know what her combat outfit is and carrying a giant sword. They look at her, "You see, I made the walls out of that special bedrock material that is unbreakable thanks to the denizens from Overworld. I had each and every block painted to appear like regular stone. Even have the underground made of bedrock."

Emerald asks, "Are you the Empress Anju?"

"I am." Anju sounds serious and unlike her game or anime counterparts. She is less childish and seem to have matured, mentally speaking. "I am Empress of Yamato, Anju."

Winter salutes, "Greetings, Empress. I am Winter Schnee, representative of Rooster Teeth and I would like to report of a dire situation that is connected to this attack."

"I see." she says with the cannons continuing to fire, "Best to talk inside."

* * *

Inside the Barrier Tower, Winter explained the greatest threat there is in the throne room above the generator room. As expected, it is similar to the throne room of the original Yamato palace with Japanese-style decor, and stairs that lead up to the throne. A lot of stairs. Winter explains the Black Box Hunters and looking for more black boxes to add to their collection. She even told her about the sun is going out and their people are looking for Protoss arkships in order to escape from the calamity and gave even worse news, the more Black Box Hunters they destroy, the faster the sun will go out. Anju finds it hard to believe, but after seeing a massive army outside her gates, she has to.

Anju grips tightly on the arms of her throne, "I see. Then we must deal with this problem immediately."

"I'm glad you understand." Winter may not show it, but she is relieved.

Yet someone comes bursting in, "EMPRESS ANJU!" and sounds like he's in a panic, "THERE'S A PROBLEM! THE INVADERS ARE TRYING TO DESTROY THE GATES WITH A PLAGUE!"

* * *

At one of the gates, a few of the Plagueburst Crawler tanks fire at them and at the drawbridge. Yet instead of firing explosives, it fires shells full of corrosive mists and some sort of infectious disease that hit anyone near the gate. Many of the guards started to develop green spots on their skin, hacking up blood, the scalera of their eyes are bloodshot and have yellow veins, and some of their flesh has started to rot. The chains of the drawbridge have started to rust, wood rotting, and the levers that keep the chains in place started to break with the thick iron bars starting to corrode away. The six and Anju make their way to the gate and see people suffering as the gate slowly falls. Thanks to the black boxes, they are immune to the disease that is effecting the guards. Emerald and Amber try to get the guards out of the way so they wouldn't suffer anymore. The others prepare for the worse as the defenses are about to fall.

Winter's black boxes started to go off with Ruby's voice, "_To anyone available, we need reinforcements! Like NOW!_"

Then Qrow voiced, "_We have a situation that is getting out of hand here!_"

Winter tries to radio, "We need reinforcements here immediately!"

Ironwood speaks, "_Everyone! We found the arkship!_"

Winter look at her black box and is shocked to hear that Ironwood found the arkship.

Mercury is surprised, "Did I hear Ironwood finding the arkship!?"

* * *

Back on New Pandora, Ironwood overlooks where the arkship is as he radios, "Didn't _exactly _find it, but these bugs sure did."

High in the sky, Ironwood watches as the insects dig up the arkship and the mantis thing watches as the rubble is slowly being removed.

"Might need some assistance."

* * *

Over at Isekai, a raging battle is happening in an open field. Well, the place looked like it was bombed, scorched and suffered from an earthquake with parts of the field opened up and cracked. A massive battle is raging as the people of Isekai are using everything they got.

Ruby fires from a boulder with her Crescent Rose as she radios, "That, and we're under attack!" she fires two more rounds, "And we got ugly baddies!"

Screaming, laughing, moaning and screeching from one end, hordes of daemons and marines storm the battlefield. The daemons of Slaanesh are wrecking havoc as many have captured a few people that they torture before killing their targets.

"REALLY UGLY BADDIES!" she freaks out right before Yang pulls her down to take cover from bolter rounds along with the rest of Team RWBY. Even though she is invulnerable, they can still sting.

Weiss radios, "Might need some help here! We got a major battle happening!"

* * *

Over at Muthattan, the Scion Shredder, now known as the Ultimate Shredder, leads the charge with not just his army, but also the daemonic hordes of Tzeentch by his side. The Ultima Shredder is also accompanied by the Foot Mystics as the Steel Mystic and Earth Mystic make a new bridge that leads right at the city. Blue, purple and pink fires hit the buildings that are being fire from the artillery and siege weapons along with daemonic magic. Cementoss tries to create as much of a protective shell to prevent any more damage over the buildings yet the relentless barrage breaks through. Everyone sets up a firing line as those with range attacks try to take out as many of the monsters they can. However, some of their barricades get crumbled away by the bolter weapons. Many try to fire with everything they got.

Qrow takes cover behind one of the metal barricades and radios, "Well, Ice Princess, we got a major battle on our hands too!"

Sarge is on the radio, "_Did someone say two major battles!?_" he sounds excited, "_Yee-haa! Finally! I'll get the Crew and head over to wherever the battle is fiercest!_"

Simmons screams out, "_Oh fuck NOOO! I mean, can I stay here and provide tactical support?_" He sounds like a complete coward.

Qrow yells over the radio, "If you don't help, then we're all dead!"

"_I don't wanna die!_"

Raven radios, "_My team and I are heading over to you! Plus, I'm bringing in some back-up!_"

Then Oobleck radios, "_I'm bringing in some back-up over at Isekai._"

Carolina radios, "_Some of the Jesse's and my team are heading over to Isekai. Lysette will head to you, Qrow._"

Cardin radios, "_Team CRDL, Team NDGO, Team BRNZ, Team JNPR and Team ABRN are heading to the Ice Queen's. Team FNKI and those who can fight are heading over towards Ironwood. I think he might like something the boys and I made in our spare time._"

Qrow smirks, "Thanks. Make sure the arkship is intact while you're at it."

"_Will try._"

* * *

Somewhere on the sun, three of the Black Box Hunters watch with grinning faces as they watch the battles unfold with their respective runes glowing. Filling them withe powers if the immaterium. The Ruinous Powers of Chaos.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**InterWarp Chat Room**

**Spikes_8-Blood (Khorne):** HEY! HOW COME I DIDN'T GET TO HAVE A PROXY WITH THOSE BLACK BOXES!?

**7-Days-0F-Plagues (Nurgle):** That's because there are only three of them, Khorne. The other two were killed off.

**Spikes_8-Blood: **DAMMIT!

**SixSex (Slaanesh):** Oh come on now big boy. How about you take hold of that Shredder boy? He has some fabulous spikes I would love to have it skin deep.

**(9V9)/ (Tzeentch):** Nope! That man's soul is mine! It's a limited edition.

**7-Days-0F-Plagues: **Oh come on now. Why don't you let him have that guy?

**(9V9)/: **Maybe. Maybe not. *creepy sinister chuckle* Shame about that Blake Obsidian guy. He seems like your type.

**SixSex: **How about that sexy bug creature?

**(9V9)/: **Listen, Khorne. War has been brought back to this pitiful universe, so why not enjoy the show?

**Citizen-Khaine:** Indeed. It's been ages since a good war has been brought to this section of the universe.

**Spiked_8-Blood:** Khaine?! How long have you been here?

**Citizen-Khaine: **I had nothing better to do since almost all the souls of sapients are gone. So I waited.

**Mother's Tears (Isha): **You've been waiting for someone to chat in the chat room the whole time?

**Citizen-Khaine**: Hello, Isha. And yes, things have been boring when all the finest warriors and soldiers have been taken.

**Spiked_8-Blood:** That I agree with.

**Gork_1$_Bestest: **Oi! Wot's go'n on? An' how do yer use dis interwarp?

**Mork_1$_Bestest: **Ya're already us'n it, ya goint.

**Bringer Of The Night - Ooo-Ooh** **(Nightbringer):** I need friends.

**Colorful Angel, Slayer of Undead (Meridia)****: **What's happening? I sense sentient life-forms again.

**Tricky/Devil (Clavicus Vile): **And I didn't even have a chance to do my deals!

**(9V9)/:** Everything is going just as plan.

* * *

**AN: He-ey! Hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. And boy we got some major battles ahead. Let's see what will happen in this epic clash. Later!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

**InterWarp Chat Room**

**(9V9)/: **So how is everyone? It has been possibly, maybe, sorta ironically thousands of years.

**Dark Gladiator of Plots (Boethiah):** Same old, same old.

**Dark Gladiator of Plots: **Been recycling the same exact souls for so long that they became unresponsive.

**FAtE&BRaINs (Hermaeous Mora): **Book keeping as always.

**FAtE&BRaINs:** But I wish I had new tomes.

**M00N-Mother (Elune):** Is it true that sentient lifeforms have returned?

**(9V9)/:** Maybe. Possibly.

**SAVAGE (Jhebbal Sag):** Not exactly.

**SAVAGE:** There are new ones from parts unknown.

**Harden Underworld (Hardy)****: **Seriously?

**Harden Underworld: **Are those bastards back?

**Sun Falcon Pharaoh (Ra):** No.

**Sun Falcon Pharaoh: **This is something different.

**Sun Falcon Pharaoh:** Not to mention that something just ripped through the space-time continuum via one of those black boxes.

**Harden Underworld:** So they ARE back!

**Jyggalag:** No, you chaotic bitch!

**Jyggalag:** They are from another universe far different from this one!

**Jyggalag:** Different from the fuckers that stole all of our followers and left us alone with that en-

**Jyggalag has been disconnected.**

**Dark Gladiator of Plots:** By the way, Tzeentch.

**(9V9)/:** Yeeeeeesssss?

**Dark Gladiator of Plots:** How goes that little hunt of yours?

**(9V9)/:** FUCK YOU BOETHIAH!

**(9v9)/ has signed off.**

**Dark Gladiator of Plots:** [Laugh Emoji]

**FAtE&BRaINs:** Ha! That was funny!

* * *

Over at Isekai, a massive battle is happening between the people and the daemons of the most heinous and the horrifying disturbing Chaos God, Slaanesh. Marines of the Prince of Pleasures include the Emperor's Children with their sonic weaponry, the Flickering Blades and their singing swords that sing with the songs of death with each swing and tongue-covered armor, and the Angels of Ecstasy armed with torture devices to torment their opposition before killing them. There are also Daemonettes, Keepers of Secrets, Infernal Enrapturesses, Seeker Chariots, Hellflayers, Fiends, and Contorted Epitomes. These servants of the lustful (and disgusting) Prince are bombarding the defenders with bolters, sonic weaponry, pink fire and horrible psychic visions. Fighting against these horrible daemons are Team RWBY with Prof. Ozpin, the undead army of the Sorcerer Kingdom along with many goblins led by Cocytus; many races from the Jura-Tempest Federation with high orcs, hobgoblins, lizardmen, treants and a division of powerful dwarves; two guilds of the Round Table Conference such as the Black Sword Knights and D.D.D., and the aerial mages led by Tanya.

It is a major battle being fought in a woodland area as some of the high orcs and hobgoblin male warriors are being tormented before having their arms torn off.

The Masque of Slaanesh, a powerful Daemonette that is chief handmaiden and dancer, is in charge of the battle, "Yesss! Gather all the swollen meat!" It speaks as it dances a little by shaking its hips, "Gather all the manly meat for the Prince!"

The daemons continue to rip-off all the men's arms while the male demi-humans scream in agony. Team RWBY are hiding behind a boulder to avoid some of the sonic weaponry. They are invincible, but the sound waves they get hit by their weapons gives them headaches.

Blake fires a few shots at the invaders, "Any idea who these guys are!?" She gets back into cover before gets hit by another sonic blast.

"I don't know!" Yang says among the sounds of battle, "But these guys sure are ugly!"

"WHAT?!" Ruby can't hear.

"I SAID, THESE GUYS SURE ARE UGLY!"

"YEAH, THEY SURE ARE!"

A Daemonette jumps over the boulder to attack, but Yang punched it in the face that blew its head off. Daemonettes are fast, but their armor is weak as shit.

"SO ANY IDEA WHAT THEY ARE!?" Weiss asks.

"DEMONS!" Yang says.

Everyone look at her with questionable looks.

"WHAT!? THAT'S WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE! BUT ANYWAYS, LET'S DO AN EXORCISM!"

They all pop out as they open fire (Weiss using some sort of glyph range attack) at the monsters that are attacking. The afternoon in the forested valley is filled with screams of torments, gunfire, battle clashes, magical spells being fired and screams of the Noise Marines. Much of the forest is on fire with the pink and black flames of the hedonistic god itself as pillars of smoke reach high in the heavens. The battle in these woodlands are an epic one. Cocytus, guardian of the fifth floor of Nazerick and general of the Nazerick Old Guarder and Elder Guarder attacking these new foes along with undead animals, skeleton riders and many liches. He has already killed many of these foul Warp Spawns with his halberd, Decapitation Fang. Not to mention that he gives a _chilling_ reception. Oh god, Yang's bad puns are rubbing off on me. But I'm glad that I'm not adding Darkness from KonoSuba in this battle and we all know what she would be like with the Warp spawn sex fiends.

Speaking of cold, he uses his ice attacks to freeze his enemies instantly and encasing most of the area in ice. He even uses Frost Pain Modified, a duplicate of the original Frost Pain and even stronger. A gift from Ainz. The blade even stopped many bolter rounds from reaching him. Yet leading the troops of the Jura Tempest Federation is Rimuru's kijin samurai general, Benimaru. This mighty general launched dozens of black fire explosions in the area as the daemons and cults of Slaanesh yet some managed to survive and charge in at his forces. Benimaru does his best with his katana and all his skills as a swordsman. Many of his forces of three species are following Benimaru's example, yet some weren't skilled enough to keep the sexual monstrosities at bay that ended-up having their muscular arms ripped off by order of the Masque to appease Slaanesh so she can finally stop dancing. Tanya's Aerial Mage Battalion is up in the air and provide covering fire. Yet they are facing some aerial enemies of Slaanesh, Hate-Angels. These winged daemons are proving to be a difficult task along with some of the bolter fire from below.

Back on the ground, Ruby manages to snipe a few of these flying sex monsters with her Crescent Rose with Yang firing a few long range rounds from her Ember Celica. Both sisters manage to take down a few of them to help the aerial mages and make their job easier. Weiss uses her glyphs to send some flying. Yet Blake has an idea.

"Hang on a moment!" she says, "Since we have black boxes, how about we use them to their full extent!?"

Over in the woods, Rigur, one of the hobgoblins, had his sword chopped in half. (And when I mean sword, I mean the weapon. Not his dick, you sick Slaaneshi bastards!)

The Masque approaches, "Yes! YES! GREEN SWOLE FOR THE PRINCE! Gather more succulent biceps so I can finally stop dancing for eternity!"

Before anymore crustacean bimbo ballerinas take Rigur's arms, a huge army of robots came in and gun down all the Daemonettes and saved him. They are sentry bots from Fallout 4 along with assaultrons. That, and some sentinels from Halo 2. Including the big ones that shoot needles and shields at the front. The sentry bots fire miniguns and gattling lasers at the Daemonettes with ease and saved Rigur from having his arms ripped off to be use as pleasure objects...I think. Back up in the sky, Team CRDL (even though Cardin is supposed to be at Apocalyptica) and Team SSSN along with Oobleck came in and fire their weapons at the Hate-Angels and saved Tanya's battalion.

Cardin comes in, "What the fuck were those things?!" He looks at Tanya, "And why is there a little kid playing soldier!?"

Tanya scowls at Cardin.

Carolina along with Team CFVY shows up and join in the fray.

"What the fucking hell are those things?!" Coco is disgusted by the sight she sees on the ground.

"They look like demons." Yatsu point out, "Horribly, sexually disturbing demons." He shivers at the sight of them.

"You're not the only one!" Neptune is disturbed by the sight, "Those things are making me sexually confused!"

"I think I should fight these guys with my eyes close." Sun is also disturbed.

Cardin makes it to the ground faster and destroys a Hellflayer on impact. "Alrighty guys! Who's up for- What the fuck!?" Cardin realizes that he is surrounded by hyper-sexual daemons. He is utterly disturbed and confuse. Not to mention surrounded by Noise Marines

Yet the rest of Team CRDL came and gun down the daemons and marines that he is surrounded.

Sky says to Cardin, "Dude, I think you need to hold off on the flashy entrances."

Russel laugh a little, "Yeah, wait until we get our pirate-theme colony on some ocean planet. Then you can use the flashy entrances."

Dove on the other hand is being more serious, "Can we just kill these fucking things and talk about our pirate-theme park later!? I wanna live!"

The Masque screams, "No, no, no! Those are not meat! Those muscles are metal! THEY WON'T PLEASE THE PRINCE!"

"Excuse me?" Oobleck appears right behind her and the Masque freaks out. "I do have some inquisitorial curiosity about some of the stuff you said and what exactly are you. Can you tell me?"

"Oh." the Masuqe is a bit caught off guard, "Um... Okay? I think. I'm a servant of one of the Four Chaos Gods. One of them is the god of pleasures, excess, joy, pain, and other such things name, Slaanesh. Also known as, the Prince. One of those black box holders made a deal with the Prince and has called us here. He also wants revenge on the one with the red cape that damaged his figure. I think it is...Runny Nose?"

"Ruby Rose?"

"Yes! That's the-"

BASH! Cardin showed-up and bashed the Masque on the head until it no longer has a head. Then its body disappear in a puff of purple and pink energy. Vanishing from reality as it returns to the Warp.

"What the-?! Mr. Winchester!" Oobleck scolds Cardin, "I was asking that thing about its origins!"

Cardin doesn't seem to like them with the scared look on his face, "Sorry, but these things are SUPER CREEPY AS SHIT! So the only way to get rid of them is to bash them."

But Masque warps back, "Even though you killed us, we daemons reform back in the Warp and-"

BASH! Cardin kills Masque...again.

"Oh." OObleck push his glasses, "That's interesting. Good to know."

Masque appears again, "Could you please stop that?"

Cardin kills Masque again. Then it appears, then gets bashed, and reappears. Again and again with Masque telling Cardin to stop it. Meanwhile, the fight continues as many of the robots and reinforcements finish off the Forces of Slaanesh.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at Mutag, the fighting is getting worse as the Ultimate Shredder is getting closer with an army of his own robots, demons, Foot Mystics and zombified mutants along with the Forces of Tzeentch. This includes all the Tzeentch daemons such as Pink Horrors, Blue Horrors, Brimstone Horrors, Changecasters, Fluxmasters, Flamers of Tzeentch, Screamers and the Rubrics of the Thousand Sons being led by the sorcerer, Ahzek Ahriman, along with the Warriors of Chaos that worship Tzeentch that have been mutated in some way or form.

"Ah, it is good to be in combat in the material realm." Ahzek appreciated the battle, "It has been sooo long since I fought." He fires a doombolt at one of the barricades, "This is better than finding the Black Library, I-" he gives a genuine laugh, "I love this shit!"

Over at the barricades, all three versions of Mikey scream out, "WE'RE IN TROUBLE DUDES!"

Bakugo continues to fire, "Dammit! Just who are these clowns!?"

Yoko shouts as she fires, "WE NEED A NEW PLAN!"

Nero keeps on firing, "HOW ABOUT WE GIVE EVERYONE BLACK BOXES!?"

Qrow hides back behind the concrete barricade to avoid getting hit despite being invulnerable, which he and his little team forgot. He smiles, "You know, that may not be a bad idea!"

Qrow opens up his inventory to give everyone black boxes for everyone. Bakugo grins when he gets one of the black boxes and plots his revenge.

Over at the bridge, Ahzek glees over the battlefield, "Yes! YES! This is getting me harder than terminator armor and-"

All of a sudden, he takes a bullet through the helmet and drops dead. At the barricade, almost everyone has their black boxes and strike back. All the creatures and warriors on the Ultimate Shredder's side are shooting with everything that they got, yet the heroes and everyone else seem to be immune to the firing.

Nyx looks at his black box, "Oh yeah, we're immune to damage."

Orion facepalms, "Fuck! That slipped my mind."

The heroes are now on the offensive as they take down all the freaks loyal to Tzeentch and fight back. To make things worse for the Ultimate Shredder, Lysette and Team...NYON? Actually, the Team NYON Lysette has are experimental duplicates which may explain the confusion that someone finally noticed. Which they made to confuse enemies. Yes, I know, confusing, but just deal with some stuff for a while. Things will get crazier than this. Anyway: They swoop in and take on the battlefield with Jesses firing their bows at the unarmored daemons before reinforcements from the rear came. These reinforcements come in the form of the older version of the Turtles from the 2012 apocalypse episodes along with the Honey Ravagers and Tail Scale Clan on motorbikes.

These post-apocalyptic riders shout, "RED-STRIPE! RED-STRIPE!"

And then they fire their laser guns and Molotov cocktails from the other side of the bridge. Lysette arrives as the duplicates faded.

She approaches Qrow, "What's the situation?"

"Things got desperate that I had to give away black boxes to everyone!" Qrow explains as he fires at one of the Pink Horrors. "Then you came along along with more reinforcements that appear from nowhere."

"Glad to be of service." Lysette speaks in a sarcastic humor.

Qrow chuckles and pats Lysette's back, "Glad you have a better sense of humor than the Ice Queen."

"_You left your radio on, moron._"

Qrow looks at his black box and notices, "Whoops."

* * *

Over at Apocalyptica, the diseased minions of Nurgle have torn down the drawbridge with the disease that has reduce it to rot and rust. A barrage of arrows are fired at the invaders across the moat of spikes. Yet they are proven to be ineffective as the Plague Marines stand in front. But those with those pressure guns manage to make a few dents in their armor, but the bullets didn't get through despite the rot. Not to mention that they are kind of...undead-ish. Anyway, the Plague Marines fire at the archers and gun them down with their bolters. Winter uses the power of the black box on her summoning glyphs and unleashed a horde of her white Grimm at the enemy. At least she knows how to use it. The horde she unleashed either fly or jump over the moat as they attack the minions of Nurgle. Many Beowolves, Nevermores, Ursa, Manticores and even Atlas version of Goliaths. Yet the disgusting daemons and marines holdfast as they repel the summoned Grimm as Winter continues to spawn in more.

Up above, reinforcements have arrived and started blasting many of the plague spawns as they approach and do some super hero landings close by. Once they have landed, they immediately started cutting down the puss-oozing monstrosities.

"EWW!" Jaune freaks out as he looks at the puss on his sword, "Now this is gross!"

"You can say that again." Ren speaks as he stands back to back with Jaune, "These...things have a bit of a death and decay theme to them."

Nora is up in the air and is about to do a hammer strike, "IT'S HAMMER TIME!" and smashes the ground around her followed by an explosion that killed most of them.

Reese gets off her board as she notices the mushrooms growing on the bayonets. "Yuck! Just what the fuck are these things!? I got mushrooms growing on my board!"

Arlsan punches the head of a Plague Marine off and notices that her hand is covered in blood, puss, and other disgusting bodily fluids. She looks at her hand all disgusted, "Remind me to get a shit ton of hand sanitizer when we're done."

Nebula speaks, "I think five showers should suffice."

Many of the daemons, marines and other Chaos followers of Nurgle try to flee from the attackers. Yet as they try to flee, round objects come at them as if they were flung from a catapult right down at them. These round objects seem to be made of leather and have fuses lit.

One of the Nurglings asks with a gurgling voice, "What are those?"

BOOM! They explode and blue smoke is spread across. The followers and minions of Nurgle started to scream in agony. All the mushrooms, boils, mites and other foulness are dying off. They all scream as many start to fall apart, melt, or just drop dead.

One of the marines chockingly scream, "**SULFUUUUUURRRR!**" and drops dead.

Not too far away, an army of people dressed in strange, almost stone age attire along with catapults. Yet among them, there is a young woman with a blue eyes and hair which is tied to a ponytail. Her skin is shown to have blemishes on it, similar to that of Ilia. She wears a short, brown leather jacket over a black and blue shirt. This outfit serves as leather armor. In addition, she wears glasses. This woman also has a pair of blue serval cat legs with three claws each while also holding some sort of pickaxe weapon. There is also a man with light-skinned man with an undercut and a goatee. He has a scar across his left eye, and wears a black and grey long-sleeved shirt that is covered by grey armor. He wears a pauldron over his right shoulder. Another man is there with lion ears and red hair that cuts around his shoulders. He has a growing beard, and wears a red cape trimmed with yellow marks and fur that covers a brown, sleeveless shirt. His outfit serves as armor while having a golden colored shield and claw. There is also a young man with a light tan and green eyes. He styles his brown hair in a short bowl cut. He also wears a brown long-sleeved shirt with a yellow dash across the middle. The shirt only has one sleeve, with the other arm being covered by an orange-brown arm warmer. In addition, he wears a brown, leather bandolier with three pockets, the middle of which being yellow as well. His right hand has some sort of drill weapon.

Yet standing on a boulder, Senku, from Dr. Stone, looks over at his handy work and grins.

"Looks like I was right using sulfur bombs. They may stink, but glad there is no wind at this time. Sulfur is very effective for all kinds of diseases and plagues, which is why it is used for the miracle cure. But is also very poisonous to all life. A very handy weapon."

The man with the lion ears shivers, "That is the most disgusting sight I have ever seen."

The girl with cat legs has her tongue out in disgust, "I knew you were a genius, but this is gross."

Senku laughs a little, "I thought you would appreciate my handy work, Arrastra."

Up above, ships that have a style similar to a Halcyon-class light cruiser yet are made from Space Engineers. Five of them. And they are transcending down to the city and the surrounding.

Senku looks up at the ships, "Looks like I will finally get to space after all. Going far beyond our solar system." He smirks, "Time to get excited."

* * *

Back at the sun, the three look at the scrying screens and are not that happy.

"Clearly we underestimated these newcomers." Shade says while scratching his head.

"Guess the Powers of Chaos isn't enough." Covid thinks about what to do next.

Yet Dios isn't happy at all, "SO YOU'RE TELLING ME I GOT A LEFT BOOB WITH AN EYEBALL FOR NOTHING!?" He is furious at Covid about his...changes.

Shade leans back and sighs, "Guess we have to do it ourselves."

Covid asks, "What about that mantis thing digging up the Protoss arkship?"

"OH FRghKa- NOW YOU TELL US!"

Shade sits straight up, "We could try to destroy it. Yet destroying hope isn't my lord's style. He represents hope and progress."

Dios sighs, "Guess I'm going."

Covid laughs and coughs, "Same here. Stagnancy and despair are the opposite of that calamari fucker."

"HEY!"

* * *

**AN: HOLY SHIT! Sorry about some of the mistakes I made in the past and all that, but I hope this chapter is good enough. Sorry for the mistakes and confusion I may have made. Anyway, before I forget; Happy Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Year. Just in case. Truth be told, I didn't realize the double NYON mistake until I looked it over and review. I even wrote it down to not make any mistakes, but I did it anyway. Oh well. Hope what I posted fixed it...or give it an ugly patch which I'm probably sure you guys are gonna rant later.  
**

**With all that finished, stay safe and healthy. Also, PLEASE don't vote for Trump. If you guys want to live, DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT VOTE FOR TRUMP! ANYONE IS BETTER THAN THAT TAN MAKEUP CLOWN! Happy holidays. If anyone is going to assassinate him, please do. He's the reason why we have the coronavirus in our country, did stupid shit, and an asshole. I really do need that stimulus check so I can get presents for my family members when December comes around.  
**

**One last thing. The Phantom Traveler; no. Sorry, but all the loyal space marines have been taken if you pay close attention. All of them were taken with everything else. Only Chaos has returned because whenever they die, they return to the Warp unless they come across a special form of psyker or blank that can permanently kill them. Decreasing the power of the Chaos Gods. That part I learned from Inquisitor Martyr. Not really a good game in my opinion, but I'll give it an A for effort.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Over at New Pandora, many of the insects have managed to uncover much of the massive Protoss arkship. About one fourth of it, given its massive size, is uncovered in a short amount of time with almost seemingly endless insects digging up the ship. The mantis creature watches from afar as its mighty work force dig deep underground with vast networks of tunnels to bring out the rocks. As we all know, the Protoss arkship is huge. The length being 244,094.5 feet (46.2 miles), width at 56,443.56955 feet (10.69 miles), and height being approximately 29,983.596 feet (5.67 miles). So yeah, it is fucking gigantic and uncovering a fourth of it in a short amount of time is amazing for an army of bugs. Some of the other insects carry the energy source of the ship, solarite, to the solar core to give life to it once more. But as the operation continues, strange music can be heard up in the air somewhere. The music almost sounds like...Spanish or Texan folk music with an accordion. The bugs on the ground look around and unable to locate the source until...BAM!

"YEEEE-HAAAAA!" Sarge is driving around the warthog.

Simmons is fighting the bugs with the turret as he shouts out, "YEAH! SUCK IT BLUE- I MEAN BUG!"

Grif fires a carbine from Halo 3, "I'm definitely getting nightmares tonight!"

Grif is a bit more scare while Simmons tries to impress Sarge.

Then another warthog comes down and squash one of the Arachnid drones. But this one has a rocket launcher turret. Lopez starts firing a barrage of missiles all around. Donut is driving while Doc (or O'Malley judging by the evil laughter) fires his own rocket launcher.

"At last!" O'Malley shouts with excitement, "It feels good to be back in action! Ha-ha-HA! Drive fool! DRIIIIIVE!~"

Donut drives as he says, "Sorry, but, YOU BUGS ARE DISGUSTING!"

"So are you! Ha-hahahaha!"

"Well that's just rude!"

Lopez yells at the two, "¿¡CALLERÍAN USTEDES DOS Y MATARÍAN A ESTOS VERMIN ORGÁNICO!"  
**Translation:** "WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP AND KILL THESE ORGANIC VERMIN!?"

Donut says to Lopez, "DON'T TELL ME THAT, TELL HIM!"

Lopez switches to English, "I said BOTH OF YOU, pendejo."

Tucker, Sanchez and Caboose come down with Brute choppers and ram down many of the bugs with the sharp, rotating fronts of them that splatter and grind up many bugs in their way.

"Okay," Tucker says, "this is awesome!"

Yet Caboose almost rammed into Tucker.

"Oof! HEY!"

"Sorry!"

"Caboose, I said to the left! That's your right!"

"Okay!" and he bumps into Tucker.

"LEFT, CABOOSE! LEFT!"

Sanchez continues to use the turbo as he goes, "WEEEEEEEE! Now this is what I call action! I see now why Sarge love to get into fights and declare war!"

They all continue to either ram, roadkill or destroy all the different insects that were busy trying to dig up the arkship. Team FNKI finally showed with Neon moving faster with her roller blades and use her Nunchaku, that is now glowing red, to disintegrate all the bugs that she hits. Flynt lands close to the ship as he uses his semblance, killer quartet, and unleashes a sonic attack that cause many of the bugs to explode from the inside out within earshot of the blasts. Ivori is also moving at fast speeds with his whip that hacks through the exoskeletons. Dismembering the insects with lighting fast speeds. And Kobalt...huh... I can't find any information about Kobalt's weapon. So let's give him one! Kobalt uses the black box to bring out a weapon that he believes to be badass known as, the Crucible. AKA, the big ass energy sword from Doom: Eternal! Yet it is the same hilt from Doom 2016, which makes it even more awesome.

Kobalt looks at his new blade, "Oh-ho! I love this!" He looks at his blade, glowing red and covered in hellish runes. "But you know what makes it better?" he pulls out another Cruicible, "Two badass swords!"

Kobalt spins around, like the Tasmanian Devil from Looney Tunes, and slice and dice through the bugs. He is like a red neon tornado as he spins and kills all in his path. But he stops.

"But you know, red isn't my color." He uses his black box to make the Crucibles blue, "Now that's better!" and continues to spin.

Yet up above, the Ace-Ops and Ironwood join the battle as they stomp down on the bugs before they swing into action. Harriet uses her semblance to power through the bugs. Elm fires a few rockets before slamming down a few. Vine uses his semblance to slam many of the insects against each other or against sharp rocks. Marrow uses Fetch to, and I quote, 'boomerang' many of the insectoid beasts to death before he uses his semblance to get past a few that were about to attack him. Clover hops around and uses Kingfisher to swat his way through with a combination of his semblance and a super speed ability that everyone else is using. Ironwood fires as many bullets as he got. But he realizes that he can use his black box to not only have infinite ammo, he can use his gun without reloading.

"WOOO!" Sarge power slides close to Ironwood, "I'm so glad you invited us to this war, general sir!" He speaks in old military fashion. Something he hasn't done in a long time.

"Stay focus on the mission, colonel!" Ironwood orders Sarge, "Without that ship, we will fail! And turn that dreadful music off!"

"Sir, yes sir!" and Sarge drives off as he turns off the music, "WOO-HOO! I FEEL ALIVE AGAIN!"

"And I wish you weren't." Lopez says in English.

Tucker does a stunt jump over a few bugs before he crashes his chopper into a rock and destroy it.

"Fuck!" Tucker is in deep shit now.

He looks around and sees the bugs approaching fast.

"What the fuck should I-" Tucker gets an idea, "Oh! Du-uh!"

Donut and his team are then pinned down by a jumping Arachnid as Donut screams like a woman right before it tore off the turret.

O'Malley tries to fire, "Oh shit! That's right!" He realizes that if he fires his rocket at close range, it will damage him too.

But all of a sudden, a huge green flash of light is shined upon the battlefield and the bugs became liquidated with their exoskeletons turned to ash. Some of it poured all over Donut, O'Malley and Sanchez are covered in orange blood and ashes.

"Ahhh!" Donut wipes some of it off his visor as he looks at his body, "Now I got orange and grey on this lightish-red! How am I gonna get it off!?"

Sanchez have tiny window wipers on his visor, "Good thing I got these."

Doc is back to normal, but in a bit of a daze, "Ugh... What happened?"

"What the fuck just happened?!" Sarge asks.

"HEY GUYS!" Tucker waves the BFG-9000 from Doom: Eternal before firing again, "CHECK THIS OUT!"

Tucker fires another round and killed over a hundred bugs at once with a single blast. Then shoots again to kill more and more of them. Tucker even went as far as aiming at the tunnels and fire. Killing the bugs underground. Then Tucker continues to kill more bugs on the surface like a badass. After firing forty more shots, all the bugs are dead.

"Yeah! Wooo!" Tucker cheers.

But Sarge angrily yells, "Dammit, Tucker! Do you know how hard it is to wage a goddamn war!?"

"Oh come on, man! I just saved the ship from being bug food! I'm a fucking hero!"

"I'm glad that's over." Grif says as he exits the warthog.

"Oh well." Lopez says in a sarcastic tone, "Guess we should leave."

* * *

Yet up in space, Team RWBY are busy fighting against two of their most deadliest opponents: Dios Diablo and Covid Viral. Ruby and Weiss face against the weird now hermaphrodite Dios with Ruby firing her Crescent Rose and Weiss using her summon glyphs to fire some Nevermores. Dios avoid all of these attacks and fires pink energy beams from his hands. Blake and Yang try to take down Covid Viral with their range attacks yet Covid uses some strange space spores to block them before firing green toxic spores at the two. But Blake and Yang dodge the attack as Blake throws her Gambol Shroud at the old, diseased man. Covid use a spell to block the attack. Yang sneaks behind and punches Covid on the back of the head with a great right hook. Covid has what is left of his teeth and gums fall out as if they were dentures along with his eyes nearly popping out.

Weiss and Ruby move in to slash Dios, but Dios block with his arms now turned into lobster claws that blocked them.

"Tell me something!" Ruby says to Dios, "Why do you want our black boxes!?"

"The reason?" Dios replies, "I want to obtain perfection! The more black boxes I obtain, the more I can achieve godhood!"

"But aren't you already powerful?!" Weiss asks.

Dios kicks Weiss and Ruby before the two try to hack and slash at him. Dios manage to dodge and block all of their attacks.

Then he says, "FOOLS! These black boxes are mere keys to a long and forgotten legacy of the ancients! The more I collect, the more power I will unlock! But I'm afraid that day will never come."

"Why is that?" Ruby asks.

Dios goes on a temper tantrum, "Because all traces of the Grand Paradise System are gone! My allies and I have searched for the system for fucking CENTURIES AND WE NEVER FOUND IT! THOUSAND OF YEARS OF SEARCHING AND WE FOUND NOTHING! Just regular old solar systems and machines that populate this void of a universe. So now, I have overcome my stubbornness, I will use these black boxes as keys to my ascension to become a new Chaos God! But first, I will rape the ones that ruined my perfection!" He stares at Ruby, "Which is you, you silver-eyed bitch!"

Ruby is hurt by that, "Now that's just wrong. But what does 'rape' mean?"

"Hngh. Seriously?" Dios asks, "How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

Dios looks at Weiss, "Did she have a sex education?"

"I don't speak for her." Weiss says, "She is a bit dense."

"HEY!" Ruby is offended. But she comes to a realization, "Wow. Now I know how you feel when we call you Ice Queen."

"Enough talk!" Dios says, "Covid! Lend me some of Nurgle's blessings so I can give these bitches-"

"He's dead." Blake says.

"Wait, what?"

Yang is storing all the black boxes that Covid Viral had into her own black box.

"Oh for the love of Chaos." Dios facepalms, "What sort of stupidity did I got myself in?" He shakes it off, "Very well then, I'll have to finish this fight myself."

Team RWBY fight against Dios with range attacks but Dios uses his diamond barrier to stop the bullets/energy attack. Dios then charges in and enters into a space fight with the four girls in an all out melee fight. It is a flurry of metal slashes, punches and lobster claws that is full of parries, dodges, and only a few scratches. They continue to fight as many of the ships head over to New Pandora to get all the people out of whatever planet, by planet I mean moon since all the habitable worlds are moons, they were on and into the arkship. That is when Dios has an idea. He flies over to the ships with Team RWBY chasing him. Dios flies through the hangars of one of the ships and maneuver his way pass the smaller ships meant for a few people. The reason being is to see if RWBY can get smacked by some of these ships to avoid them and finish the job. Yet RWBY are just as slick and maneuverable as they manage to avoid making any mistakes.

Then Dios tries phasing through the ships hull like a ghost to lose them. The team did the same and freak out many passengers. They phase through the ships as Dios seems to be enjoying the chase as he smirks. Then they head straight towards the sun as they race across its fiery surface with extreme hot temperatures can be felt. However, to everyone with black boxes, it feels more like a sauna. They circle the sun as they past by many erupting fires and boiling flames. Along the way, Shade Nightmare sees them coming and waves at them as they zoom by.

Yang looks back, "Wait, was that-?"

"Focus, Yang!" Blake says, "We need to make sure that there is only one before the sun explodes!"

It is true. As long as at least one of the Black Box Hunters are alive, the sun won't explode. Yet there is something that is plaguing Weiss' mind.

"Say, does anyone know why these guys are connected to the sun?!"

"That is a good point!" Ruby says to Weiss.

"That's a long story!" Shade Nightmare shows up and tags along, "But in short, we've been in that sun for so long that it requires our life-force to stay alive!"

"Thanks! Whaaa-!" Ruby freaks out.

"What're you doing here!?" Weiss asks.

"Just to give you guys some knowledge before I get taken away by Tzeentch. See ya!" and Shade went down to the sun.

"Wait! Who's Tzeentch!?" Blake asks.

"Stay on target." Yang says.

"But we still-"

"Stay on target." Yang is focus on Dios.

Dios does some backwards flying and fires his summoned bolter.

Weiss gets Blake out of the way, "Look out!"

Ruby aims her Crescent Rose and fires the bolter out of Dios' hand. But Dios gives Ruby the middle-finger and flies off. Ruby is offended by that and chase him. Yang was also offended and follows. Weiss and Blake also follow as they fly over to Akua with lightning speed. They pass by the forests full of flora predators that try to raise their mouths and vines up to the sky as the five fly. Then Dios flies into the forest and out of sight. The team stops and try to look for him.

Yang is upset as her eyes turn red, "DAMMMIIIIT! WE LOST HIM!"

"Keep an eye out!" Blake says as they form a circle, back to back, "This guy might be trying to do something."

From the ground close to Weiss, Dios uses the lash of Slaanesh to try to bring her down. Yet Weiss immediately cuts it off before being dragged.

"There!" Weiss points out with her Myrtenaster where the tongue-like whip came from. "That's where he is!"

Before they can act, the sky has turned into a dark pinkish hue followed by swirling clouds that fire hot pink lightning.

"What the hell!?" Blake says as they all look at the sky.

"I don't like this." Ruby is feeling nervous.

Yet from the forest, Dios emerged, but changed. Dios has transformed into a daemon prince that looks...I mean...wellll... I don't exactly feel comfortable about describing the rapists of Slaanesh, so I'm gonna have to skip the details. Anyway, Team RWBY see this horrible thing in front of them. Towering over the four girls that are...disturbed.

Weiss looks away and vomits. Blake shakes her head with her moth open.

Yang goes, "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?"

Dios says in a demonic voice, "This is the power of the Chaos God of Pleasure, Slaanesh."

"WHY DO YOU HAVE SO MANY BOOBS AND PENISES!?"

"Hello! I said the Chaos God of _Pleasure_! As in, lust! This is the personification of lust."

Ruby passes out after seeing something she shouldn't. But as she was about to pass, her eyes glow white and aims her Crescent Rose.

"WHAT?!"

The Ruby fires a huge flash of light from the gun barrel.

"**AAAAAAAHHHH!**" Dios screams, "**THAT FLASH! IT CAN'T BE! YOU HAVE THE TRUE KEY TO-**"

Once the flash faded, Dios is no more. Gone for good. And good riddance! Sorry, but the Slaanesh types are completely gross! Even more so than Nurgle.

Then Ruby passes out and starts to fall. Yang catches her in her arms and sigh in relief.

"Geez, Rubes." Yang says to her unconscious sister, "You really are awesome."

However, the celebration is cut short as the sun then suddenly turns into a red dwarf. The team looks at it and realize that their time is almost up. With only one Black Box Hunter left, it is only a matter of time before the sun collapse in on itself and goes supernova.

"We should head over towards the ship. And fast!" Weiss makes a good point.

Time is growing short. They have to leave as soon as possible.

* * *

Over at New Pandora, the Blood Gulch Crew managed to wipe out the rest of the bugs. And just in time too as the ships are coming in. Not just the ones made by Cardin, but also some of the Jurian ship cores bearing passengers as well.

Tucker fires one last shot from his BFG, "BOO YEAH!" he cheers as they explode. "That's the last of them!" He turns around to see everyone else armed with BFG's.

"That was actually satisfying!" Sarge says, "Guess BFG's are alright for army control."

"You said it!" Simmons agrees with Sarge, "That is why it is the most popular weapon in video games.

"Nerd!" Grif insults Simmons.

"Says the guy who enjoys Doom: Eternal!"

Grif turns to face Simmons, "Fuck you."

"Hindsight, this is actually fun." Sanchez says. He turn his attention to Lopez, "Was it always like this before my creation."

"No."Lopez replies, "Todo lo que hicimos fue hablar y nunca hicimos una mierda como esta."  
**Translation: **"All that we ever did was talk and never did shit like this."

"E toda aquela coisa do Freelancer? E refrão?"  
**Translation:** "What about the whole Freelancer thing? And Chorus?"

"Parecía más unas vacaciones de trabajo que cualquier otra cosa."  
**Translation:** "It felt more like a work holiday than anything else."

Caboose says, "Can I see Church now? It's been a while since I've seen him and I'm starting to get confuse."

"You're always confuse, Caboose." Tucker replies.

In one of the ships, the citizens of what used to be Springhog look at the ship where their town used to be.

"Huh." Lisa says, "Never knew we were under the arkship the whole time."

"What the hell?!" Stewie complains, "We had a ship under our town this whole time!?"

"Looks like it." Brian says.

"Never thought of that." Homer says, "Hiding a ship under our settlement."

Bart asks, "Did anyone ever thought about mining under the town?"

Peter says, "No, we're American cartoons, we're stupid."

Stewie goes, "The fuck-?!"

* * *

**Spikes_8-Blood:** HA!

**Spikes_8-Blood:** YOU LOST YOUR NEW TOY!

**SixSex:** But I still have the soul.

**Spikes_8-Blood:** OH YEAH. FUCK.

**Bringer Of The Night - Ooo-Ooh****: **I still want friends.

**(9V9)/: **I'll pick mine up soon.

**(9V9)/: **Maybe. Maybe not.

**(9V9)/:** Or will I?

**VAMP-Rape (Molag Bal):** Did someone say rape?

**VAMP-Rape:** Who said rape!?

**VAMP-Rape kicked out**

**SixSex kicked out**

**One-Eyed Sp3ar (Odin):** Can we get these guys their own chat room?

**One-Eyed Sp3ar:** They're getting out of hand.

**LightingHammer (Thor):** Father!

**LightingHammer:** I thought we were going to go hunting!

**(9V9)/:** Hey, did anyone catch where that bug go?

**DiViN3_M0M (Mara):** No, I didn't see.

**Spikes_8-Blood:** MISSED IT.

**Bringer Of The Night - Ooo-Ooh****: **Can someone be my friend?

**SUFFER_MY_DISBELIEF (Necoho):** You guys should just die already.

* * *

**AN: Oi! I got a forum out and would like to know your opinion.**

**Here's the link: topic/230469/182694898/1/  
**

**Also, for Hamm1999: Wish I could, but busy with other things. And I also know that there is a Doom comic, thanks to Linkara of Atop the Fourth Wall.**


End file.
